He is mine, mine to kill
by sessinulover
Summary: The siblings, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, yet again in a fight. This fight is a struggle with their own feelings for eachother. Will the deep love between them be the victor or will they settle for brotherly love? InuXSessh.Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

The siblings, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, yet again in a fight. This fight is a struggle with their own feelings for eachother. Will the deep love between them be the victor or will they settle for brotherly love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

"Do you also sense a demonic aura Kagome?"

"Yes Miroku and it is a strong one."

"You two sensed it just now? It's Sesshoumaru and he is coming this way." Inuyasha sneered.

"We know you don't like your brother, but can you please try not to fight him? Try to get along for once."

"Kagome, that bastard always starts the fights and I will not run from it. Keh, it's not that I enjoy fighting him." _That is not completely true. I do enjoy fighting him. To be honest I just like to see him, to be in his proximity. To fight him, makes me vivid and the power surrounding him is like an invigorating potion I can't get enough of. _

His companions moved to a safer place to watch the expected collision of the two brothers.

A gush of youki power enveloped Inuyasha. His heart rate picked up in anticipation for the arrival of his brother. Finally he immerged out of the bushes. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of Tetsuseiga. "What brings you here Sesshoumaru? Have you come to get your ass whipped?"

Sesshoumaru instantly drew his sword Toukijin and charged. The distance was overcome in a blink of the eye. Inuyasha could barely deflect the attack with the Tetsuseiga. He counterattacked with the windscar. Sesshoumaru deflected the windscar with his dragon strike, the backlash wave didn't perform as planned, Sesshoumaru's power was greater then Inuyasha's. On and on went the battle. Blow after blow was exchanged.

It was clear to the bystanders that Sesshoumaru merely was toying with Inuyasha and Inuyasha was getting frustrated. _What is he up to? Why has he come if he doesn't want to kill me? _

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha jumped simultaneously in the air and their swords clashed midair. The power of the impact shoved them apart. Again they charged. The swords clashed again and the two brothers stood their ground against each other. Their faces were merely a few inches apart. Inuyasha couldn't resist inhaling the musky scent of Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha I have a challenge for you." Inuyasha looked up and his golden eyes met with his perfect twins. _A big mistake! He knew he could get lost in those eyes. Look away quickly! _Just in time. "What do you want?" "If I win this fight you have to participate in an experiment."

"No, why should I?"

"Are you afraid you will lose Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru dared him, knowing he couldn't resist it.

"Like hell I will lose, but what's in it for me?" Already yielding the point.

"If you win you may ask whatever you want."

"How do we determinate who has won?"

"The one who let go of his sword has lost."

"Hmm. I agree, but it must be a fair fight." A small devilish smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's face. Inuyasha felt, that he had stepped willingly into a trap. He couldn't turn back on his promise. Sesshoumaru doubled his attacks, forcing Inuyasha to fall back. Sesshoumaru kept attacking forcefully and Inuyasha was driven back into the trees. The branches of the trees were trying to take a hold on his fire rat hakama. He leaped into the air. The fight continued on the tree tops. A white blur circling and charging at a red dot was the only thing the group could see.

"Should we follow them?" asked Miroku, unsure if Inuyasha was in danger. "Have you noticed it also? Sesshoumaru was merely toying with him. There wasn't a spat of blood on them. What do you think Kagome?" Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome for the final decision. "Maybe it will be for the best to let them go, for now. I also didn't get the feeling Sesshoumaru had come to kill him." Kagome said uncertain. "He will be back! Let set our camp here."

Inuyasha was convinced that Sesshoumaru was not only toying with him, but also forcing him in a specific direction. He was driving him more and more away from the others. They reached an open spot. Inuyasha dropped to the ground. Sesshoumaru had too many advantages in the air.

Panting heavily he held Tetsuseiga in front of him. Sesshoumaru, not giving him a chance to come around, charged again and again forcing Inuyasha to back up. Inuyasha felt the tree trunk against his back, feeling cornered he raised Tetsuseiga above his head to perform the ADAMANT BARAGE. At that moment Sesshoumaru rushed forwards in his lightning speed, knocked Tetsuseiga out Inuyasha's hands and pinned them with one hand above his head to the tree.

"I win!" He declared. The hot breath of Sesshoumaru gushed over his face. Inuyasha was panting heavily. Sesshoumaru's body heat so close to him wasn't helping to catch his breath. He didn't dare to look up at his brother, afraid that he would see his confusion. "Let go of me!" he yelled.

"Hmm, not yet, first you have to fulfill your promise." Sesshoumaru studied the face in front of him. He lifted the face with his free hand, to have a better look at the features. Inuyasha kept his eyes cast down. "What is the matter Inuyasha? There is no shame to be beaten by this Sesshoumaru. Look at me!" a tone of voice, you had to obey. Gradually Inuyasha lifted his wide dazed eyes to his brothers. A soft gasp escaped Sesshoumaru. "What do you want me to do?" His voice sounded hoarse. He was intoxicated by the lack of air and the too close presence of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head and licked a wound on his brother's face. Inuyasha almost had a heart failure. "What are you doing, you creep?" Inuyasha tried to pull away his face. "It will heal faster," stated Sesshoumaru, still holding a strong grip on Inuyasha. "Just tell me what I must do and leave me alone." Inuyasha couldn't stand the close proximity of their body's. Sesshoumaru's scent was enveloping, teasing, alluring and depriving him of his common sense.

"Relax Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru inhaled the scent of Inuyasha. "You smell scared" "I'm not scared, especially not for the likes of you." _A lie! I'm scared out of my wits. What is Sesshoumaru doing? I can't resist him much longer._

"I have been looking for the ultimate power. Our father knew what I desired and gave me a clue how to satisfy my desire the day he died and you were born." Inuyasha cringed, he always felt guilty when Sesshoumaru accused him for the death of their father even if he was a mere infant when in happened. The hand under his chin loosened and he took the opportunity to divert his eyes.

"I've been searching the ultimate power for a long time, before and after his demise. He asked if I had someone to protect. Then finally it came to me. He meant love. Love is supposed to unlock the ultimate power. That's why he left me the Tenseiga and you the Tetsuseiga. I tried this possibility on Rin. My fatherly love did enhance my power, but not in the extend I intended. That left me only one person, you!"

_What does he mean? What does he want from me? What has love got to do with us?_ "Me?! You must be kidding." Inuyasha was completely confused. He looked up at his brother. The golden narrow eyes had a soft glow in it. They were irresistible. Inuyasha got lost in those deep pools of molted gold. "What do you want?" he asked out of breath.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head. His lips close to the white snowy ears of his little brother. "A hug," Inuyasha stopped breathing "A simple brotherly hug." Inuyasha nodded dumbly. Sesshoumaru released the hands of Inuyasha and pulled him in an uncomfortable hug.

"This is not going to work." Sesshoumaru shoved Inuyasha away and stepped back. Inuyasha signed relieved. The ordeal was over. Impassive he watched Sesshoumaru unbuckle his armour.

_What is he doing? _His eyes grew even bigger when he realized what Sesshoumaru was doing. _He is going to hug him again without the armour_.

"No, I don't want to hug you again. I've done my part, let me go. It didn't work. There is no love between us."

"What are you afraid of Inuyasha?"

"That won't work twice. I'm not falling for that again. I'm not obliged to meet your demand." Inuyasha tried his best to avoid any contact.

Sesshoumaru locked his dazzling golden eyes with the troubled golden eyes of Inuyasha. "I'm not demanding. I'm asking you for a mere hug." Sesshoumaru reached out, grabbed and gently pulled Inuyasha towards him. Inuyasha knew he had to resist him, but couldn't. He had as long as he could remember longed for this embrace. Their bodies met in a tender breathtaking embrace.

Quickly Sesshoumaru pulled back, enough to end the fiery contact. _This is dangerous. What is that gush of energy? Is that the power of love? I have to be sensible, let go of Inuyasha and put as much as possible distance between us_, but he couldn't move away any furher.

_Surely,_ _Inuyasha will push him away. _But Inuyasha's hands didn't push him away, instead, wrapped behind his brother's head and pulled him closer. Sesshoumaru's lips hovered not even an inch above the lips of Inuyasha, resisting the pull of the hands. Then Inuyasha relaxed his hands in the soft silky hair of his brother, granting him the possibility to pull away.

The lips above his remained on the same spot. _Why doesn't Sesshoumaru pull away_? Inuyasha's body was all tingling and yearned for more.

The cold golden eyes were very confused now and couldn't tear apart from the warm golden eyes filled with, _love?_ A tip of a pink velvet tongue slowly immerged to moist the lips just under his, unintended brushed against his own lips. A shiver went up and down his spine.

_No! _This time Sesshoumaru pulled away more effectively. He stepped back and looked as cold as ice at his brother. Inuyasha had a vision about poison claws ripping him apart. He cringed when Sesshoumaru moved, but he only turned to walk away.

"Sesshoumaru …!" Inuyasha didn't know why he had called him and what to say, but still called out his name. _What can you say?_

Sesshoumaru stopped, but didn't turn towards Inuyasha. When Inuyasha didn't say anything, he continued walking and merged with the darkness of the dense woods. With a frustrated growl Inuyasha tried to regain his senses. He resisted the entreaty urge to run after him and, and … _what? What do I want?_ Inuyasha stopped his line of thinking before he could compose the inevitable answer.

He picked up Tetsuseiga and shoved it in its sheath. With one last glance towards the place Sesshoumaru had disappeared, he turned around and headed back to his companions.

* * *

Please, please, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The siblings, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, yet again in a fight. This fight is a struggle with their own feelings for eachother. Will the deep love between them be the victor or will they settle for brotherly love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

On his arrival he found an overly concerned Kagome waiting for him. "Inuyasha, you are alright!" she stated. "Keh, as if that bastard could possibly take me down."

It was obvious for the group something of consequence had happened. "Inuyasha, what did Sesshoumaru want from you? He was driving you away from us." Miroku send a searching look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha averted his eyes. "Why do you think he wanted something from me? We just had a fight as usual." "There was something different. He didn't fight you, just attacked." Sango experienced eyes had noticed the difference. Inuyasha was fed up trying to evade the questions.

"Just leave me alone. What happens between me and Sesshoumaru has nothing to do with you." He yelled. "Inuyasha, Sit!" Inuyasha smashed hard into the ground. A howl of pain escaped him. "Serves you right, we and especially Kagome were worried about you. You are so insensible Inuyasha." Shippo leaped on the shoulder of Kagome. "Let me come out of this and I will show you how insensible I can get, Shippo." Inuyasha's angry muffled voice came out of the hole. "Don't you dare, Inuyasha, Hmph!" Kagoma was upset, but turned away carrying a high head.

"Inuyasha slow down; wait up, what's the matter with you lately?" Kagome looked concerned at Inuyasha. You haven't spoken a word to us in three days now. Are you still mad at me? I'm sorry." Kagome didn't know how to patch up with Inuyasha.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and turned. Kagome, who was on her cycle behind Inuyasha trying to catch up, bumped into him, somersaulted and would have fallen flat on her face if Inuyasha wouldn't have caught her by her waist. Shippo, who was sitting in the hamper, sailed through the air and was also caught by Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku, sitting on Kirara, saw the whole thing develop in front of their eyes.

Inuyasha had an unusually serious look on his face. He dropped Shippo on the ground. "Hey, Inuyasha watch out, you…" Shippo's voice faded away when he saw the look on Inuyasha's face.

He still held Kagome in his arms. A deep blush appeared on Kagome's face, but she didn't dare to disturb the moment. Inuyasha's golden eyes locked with the hazelbrown eyes of Kagome. He slowly lowered his head. Kagome tried not to panic. _What was he doing? Why is he holding me so close? Was he going to kiss me? What shall I do? Am I ready for this? I can't breath; my heart is beating to fast. _Inuyasha buried his face in her hair. "Inuyasha?" Kagome uttered a soft breathless call.

_This feels good, it is nothing like the fiery and breathtaking embrace with Sesshoumaru, but still it feels good. She is so soft, sweet and innocent. He has to forget the incident with his brother. It was just an experiment grown out of its proportions. _"Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered in her ears. "Oh, eh, it's not your fault," stammered Kagome, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, love birds snap out of it!" said Miroku teasingly. "Welcome back Inuyasha." Sango was relieved that the tension was cleared and her best friends had made up. "It's getting late. Shall we camp here?" "You weaklings, there is still enough daylight to travel." Inuyasha started to walk, but Miroku tackled him playfully. Inuyasha went down dramatically. Shippo and Kirara dog piled the two. The girls laughed at the bunch off arms and legs.

The next day everything was the same as always. Inuyasha wanted to move along very early, but Shippo was fast asleep. Sango and Miroku went ahead to a little town. "Hey, why do you let Shippo sleep as long as he wants Kagome?"

"Let him sleep Inuyasha he is just a little kid. He needs his sleep." Stealthy, Inuyasha tried to startle Shippo. "Inuyasha!" "Hey, I didn't do anything." Mumbling, about the time that was wasted Inuyasha jumped in a tree.

He sniffed the air. _Hey, that was definitely the scent of Naraku._ "Kagome, I can smell the stench of Naraku. He is certainly up to something, because his barrier is down." Kagome scooped up Shippo and layed him in the basket in the front of her bike. He just stirred a little and kept sleeping. They hurried to the town Sango and Miroku went and caught up with them.

"He is moving away from us. Come on Kagome lose the iron contraption and jump on my back." "Hai" Kagome and the now very awake Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's back and the hanyou and youkai cat moved as swift as they could to catch up with Naraku.

"Watch out, Inuyasha!" A giant scorpion youkai emerged out of the bushes. Kagome and Shippo jumped off and took cover. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango's weapon sliced two of the front legs one by one there and back in half. The youkai scorpion stumbled down, his poisonous sting aimed at Inuyasha. With a powerful blow with Tetsuseiga the scorpion was sliced in half.

"That was fairly easy;" Miroku stated. "That's not all. They are all around us." Inuyasha's keen nose picked up the scent of a lot more youkai scorpions. They were coming from all directions. "Kagome, do you sense a jewel shard?"

"Yes, that big one at the right has one inbedded in the tip of its sting." Everybody joined the fight. Sango's Hiraikotsu sliced through the charging youkai's, weakening and killing them. Miroku's sacred sutras pulverized others. Kagome's arrow hit one straight between the eyes when it attacked her and Shippo. She kept shooting her arrows not once missing a target. Inuyasha went straight to the one with the jewel shard, slicing those in his way.

The number of the scorpion didn't seem to fall of. Inuyasha confronted the youkai scorpion with the jewel shard. It was a big opponent, but its attack tactics were simple. It tried to sting Inuyasha, charging very fast and vigorous. Inuyasha couldn't use the more advanced attacks of Tetsuseiga, because of his friends, moving and fighting all around.

He hacked with Tetsuseiga on the head of the youkai, expecting a clean killing cut, but not even a scratch was noticeable. Jumping and charging he lured the youkai away from his friends. The sting kept crashing down on him, nearly missing him each time. Finally he got his opportunity. "WINDSCAR," the youkai scorpion was blown to shreds. The falling jewel shard shimmered in the air. Quickly Inuyasha turned towards the still lasting turmoil of battle. Cutting and slicing the youkai scorpions around him, he killed the most off them easily. Still a handful could escape.

Not far away, concealed by the dense bushes, Sesshoumaru watched the whole thing impassively, but analyzing. The humans fought well, considering their weak strength. Inuyasha as always was too impulsive and uncontrolled. His style was sloppy and dangerous, mostly for himself. _The pup still needs to learn the right way to fight. Pup??_ His narrow eyes widened in shock. In lightening speed he rushed to Inuyasha, Toukijin already drawn.

Kagome, with Shippo on her shoulder, walked over to the fallen jewel shard. Out of nowhere Samijoso appeared and picked up the shard and flew away. Sango and Miroku rushed over to her, but couldn't stop the Samijoso to fly away. "Let them go, we can follow them to get to Naraku." Inuyasha wiped off and sheathed Tetsuseiga.

The stench off insect blood was thick in the air. A rustle behind him caused him to spin around, in time to see the stinger of a dying youkai scorpion crash down on his leg. A sword sliced the stinger in half, but the harm was done. The poison was already injected and flowing in a hot fiery burn through his veins. His leg couldn't support him anymore. His body began to fall. Strong, but gentle hands stopped him crashing to the ground and lowered him softly. Inuyasha looked up at the face of his brother. Despite of the pain, he could feel a happy pang in his heart. He couldn't help, but to smile brightly. Now he didn't mind dying.

_Why is he smiling? The pain must be excruciating. The ignorant pup, I shouldn't have come, but I can't let him die by the sting of a lowly youkai. He is mine! Mine to kill!_

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled his name, running towards them. Horrified they saw Sesshoumaru sink his claws, dripping with acid into the wounded leg. A howl escaped Inuyasha's throat and then everything went black.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard, leave him alone." Sango was about to throw her Hiraikotsu at him. "Stop Sango, I think he is trying to help Inuyasha." Miroku grabbed her hand. Kagome dropped on her knees, next to Inuyasha, tears pouring down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru shoved his hands under Inuyasha and taking him along, he rose. Inuyasha's unconscious body hanged motionless in his brother's arms.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you going to do with him? You always tried to kill him. Why should you want to save him?" Miroku stepped in front of the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru send an icy look to the monk. "I don't have to explain my actions," he spoke evenly. Youki power began to swirl around him, surrounding him and his brother with a bright light and they began to ascent from the ground. Kagome shrieked Inuyasha's name and clung to his arm. "Don't you dare take him away, let us take care for him." Kagome was desperately pleading for his life.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oni-chan, you came!" A blinding smile brightened the face of his 6 year old little brother. A warm feeling engulfed Sesshoumaru. "Pup," was the only word he could utter, before he caught Inuyasha, who flung himself in the arms of his oni-san. A big kiss was planted on his cheek. "I have missed you sooo much." Arms spread as wide as possible illustrated the depth of the feeling. _

_The bright eyes suddenly lackluster, "have you missed me?" Sesshoumaru lowered the boy to the ground. With his stoic mask still in place and towering above the child, he looked at this pup, which always was able to warm his heart. "I've missed you to, otoutou." The light in the eyes were back again. "How much?" Copying his little brother, Sesshoumaru spread his arms as wide as possible. "So much!" _

_"Let's see who missed who the most." Inuyasha also spread his arms. Putting one hand on the hand of his brothers, he tried to reach for the other. "I win," Sesshoumaru declared. "No way, that's not fair. I missed you much, much more than you did. When I grow up, I'll be bigger then you are and then you will see who is missing who more. Then I'll be winning." Picking up his otoutou in his arms Sesshoumaru walked to the house Inuyasha and his mother, Lady Izayoi, lived in. "That is not an option, pup" __Sesshoumaru stated. "I'm not a pup. I'm big and strong, I'll show you." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and squeezed as hard as possible. A faint smile escaped the stoic features of his oni-san. "Stop, I believe you, you are suffocating me." Inuyasha laughed proudly and loosened his grip, but didn't let go. He looked straight into the eyes of his brother and stated "I love you for always and always." _

_Lady Izajoy was waiting in the entrance of their house. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we are honored with your presence." Lady Izajoy lowered her eyes in respect for the young youkai lord. "Inuyasha go and play for a while, I have to speak to your mother." Sesshoumaru lowered the boy to the ground, who instantly ran away to play with a ball. "Lady Izajoy, have you considered my proposal to come and live in the castle. I know I initially was apposed by the thought of having a human and a hanyou living in the castle, but you also know things have changed." _

"_Lord Sesshoumaru I know your opinion about us has changed, but my opinion about you hasn't changed. I don't want Inuyasha to grow up and be cruel and heartless like you. I know you are a youkai and I respect your life style, but Inuyasha is a sweet boy and I don't want him to turn into a murderous being. I'm sorry but that is my final decision." Lady Izajoy knew the youkai lord wouldn't agree with her. "Lady Izajoy, you can't avoid the inevitably. He is the son of the great Inutaisho and doesn't belong in the human world. He belongs next to me, his brother, lord of the western lands. This is __**my**__ final decision." His composure was more proud then ever. A shriek startled them both. _

_Sesshoumaru turned and in a flash was beside his little brother, who was hanging unconscious on the claws of an ogre. The ogre didn't know what hit him, but was instantly slashed into shreds. Carefully Sesshoumaru pulled the claws out of the legs of Inuyasha. The boy was dangerously wounded, but it wasn't live threatening. Sesshoumaru picked up Inuyasha and held him against his chest, close to his heart. _

_Youki power began to swirl around him, surrounding him and his brother with a bright light and they began to ascent from the ground. Lady Izajoy shrieked Inuyasha's name and clung to his arm. "Don't you dare take him away. Is this what you want, him wounded, always in danger?" Lady Izajoy was desperately pleading for his life. "Mother," Inuyasha murmured. His eyes were still closed. Sesshoumaru hesitated and eventually handed his precious load to the crying mother. "My decision still stands." He declared. "Then you leave me no choice. He will grow up hating you." Lady Izajoy looked determinate. A slight widening of the golden eyes was the only sign, that the words had effect. _

**Present:**

The youkai lord looked down at the woman pleading to him. The scene was almost the same. Sesshoumaru hesitated, the growing pain in his heart confused him. The youki power began to fade away and Sesshoumaru descended to the ground. Inuyasha stirred and began to regain consciousness. "Oni-san," Inuyasha murmured, his eyes still closed. Growing warmth replaced the pain in the heart of the youkai lord. Carefully he nestled Inuyasha down on the ground. A last glance and he walked away.

* * *

please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The siblings, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, yet again in a fight. This fight is a struggle with their own feelings for eachother. Will the deep love between them be the victor or will they settle for brotherly love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

Kagome hurried to Inuyasha and examined his leg. The inflammation was almost gone, only the wound inflicted by his brother's acidic claws was still perceptible. Inuyasha sat up and looked around confused. Kagome flung herself in his arms, crying. Everybody was relieved, that he was alright. Clinging Kagome in his arms, his eyes wandered in search of another familiar face.

"He has left already." Miroku had noticed his searching eyes. "Keh, who said I was looking for him?" Inuyasha send an angry look at Miroku, who looked thoughtfully at him.

"Inuyasha, your brother saved you. Why are you always so ungrateful?" Kagome shook his hands off.

"Half brother, don't you forget that." Said Inuyasha softly like it was a lesson he learned. Shippo ran to Inuyasha and jumped on top of him, not regarding his wounded leg. "Oww, you sorry excuse for an overgrown worm." Inuyasha chased with a limp after Shippo.

The next morning, Inuyasha's wounds were mostly healed. They made an early start to make up for lost time. The scent of Naraku was faint but enough to follow. They kept a swift pace, so by nightfall they were almost on top of Naraku.

"Inuyasha we have to stop. Tonight is the moonless night when you turn into a human." Kagome pointed out an abandoned cabin where they could stay. Everybody agreed, even Inuyasha, whose leg was hurting. After a good meal they all went to sleep. Inuyasha like always on these nights couldn't sleep.

A sound outside the cabin alerted Inuyasha. Sango also heard and was instantly wide awake. She picked up Hiraikotsu and was ready to barge outside. Miroku and Kagome were startled by the noises Sango made and were instantly ready to join in. "You and Shippo stay inside Inuyasha," Miroku hissed.

Sango, Miroku and Kagome ran outside and were confronted with Naraku and his youkai. A fight developed, the Hiraikotsu swished through the air, Kagome's sacred arrows were splitting the air and Miroku's sacred sutras were thrown. He couldn't use his windtunnel due to the samijosa. After a while the evil laughter from Naraku was heard loud and clear. The fighting tumult died away and a deadly silence arose.

Inuyasha moved to the window to watch what was happening outside. He saw Sango and Miroku lying on the ground, midst a lot of slaughtered youkai. Kagome was captured and a hand was muffling her voice. "Shippo stay here," Inuyasha unsheathed his now dull Tetsuseiga and prepared to charge outside when he heard Naraku's voice. "Inuyasha, why are you hiding? Your defeat is inevitable."

"Don't go Inuyasha. He will kill you." Shippo grabbed Inuyasha's pants and tried to keep him inside. "Let go of me Shippo, I have no choice and I won't let the others down." Inuyasha barged outside, only to bump into a bright white light fallen out of the sky. "Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshoumaru stood protective with Toukijin already drawn in front of his little brother. "Sesshoumaru, I have no business with you." Naraku was unpleasantly surprised by the course of matter. "Have you come to rescue your sibling? Such a loving brother you are." He sneered. Sesshoumaru ignored him and turned towards Inuyasha. Naraku looked offended.

Inuyasha looked up and again got lost into the molted gold eyes of his brother. Sesshoumaru lowered his head until their foreheads touched and kept this delicate contact linger on a little while. Inuyasha was confused, but couldn't and wouldn't do anything to disturb this breathtaking phenomenon. Sesshoumaru laid a hand on the chest of Inuyasha and shoved him with one powerful push, back into the house.

He then turned around positioning Toukijin. The glow surrounding Sesshoumaru, made his appearance almost divine. Naraku could taste power radiate from the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru leaped into the air, swirled and killed the youkai accompanying Naraku in swift moves. It was almost a dance, a bloody, but beautiful dance.

Naraku couldn't keep his eyes of the youkai lord. The display of elegance, skill and power took his breath away. This was what he desired. Despite all the youkai he had devoured he wasn't even close to it. That's why he needed the shikon no thama, to gain this state of perfection. The youkai lord stopped right in front of Naraku. His hair fluttered down coming to a rest as a perfect flow of light.

Naraku was still enjoying the view, when he suddenly realized the youkai lord was standing motionless looking at him. _Naraku's barrier couldn't be penetrated by his sword and Inuyasha's RED TETSUSEIGA was useless at the time_. Naraku knew he had to act now, but for the first time he didn't know how to. He tried to say something cunning, but the words wouldn't come.

Kagome now freed from the youkai ran towards her friends and tried to shake them to consciousness. When that didn't help she rose and prepared to shoot a sacred arrow at Naraku. Naraku snapped out his daze and shot a tendril at her.

Sesshoumaru acted immediately and cut through the tendril right were it came out of the barrier and doing so penetrated the barrier. With Tokijin inside he activated DRAGON STRIKE. A flash of energy burst inside the barrier. Naraku was shred into pieces. The barrier with the still pulsating with live remains of Naraku shot away, disappearing in the darkness.

Sango and Miroku stirred and slowly regained consciousness. Inuyasha rushed out the cabin and stopped in front of the youkai lord, silently looking up at him. The youkai lord looked down at the human standing in front of him.

Kagome was puzzled why the youkai lord had saved them. "Thank you for saving us." The youkai lord turned his gaze towards her. "You were inadequate of taking care of him." He stated. The bold statement startled Inuyasha. "I don't need anybody to take care of me." He boasted angrily.

The youkai lord turned his gaze back at him. "You obviously do, pup." He said softly enough that the other humans couldn't hear. Inuyasha felt his anger melt away. His big midnight blue eyes looked confused into the golden eyes. The coldness of the eyes turned icy. Inuyasha didn't see the fist rushing into his jaw and knocking him out.

Sesshoumaru caught Inuyasha in his strong arms and held him upright, not letting him fall. Youki power began to swirl around them and they ascended. "Please don't take him away." Kagome pleaded. "You had your chance. Now he is mine …mine to kill." It was a plain statement. The human looked shocked at him.

Sesshoumaru with Inuyasha in his arms turned into a bold of light and shot away. Sango didn't even had the chance to throw the Hiraikotsu at him. "Oh no, he is going to kill him." Kagome felt heartbroken. Miroku tried to comfort her as much as possible. "I don't think he is going to kill him. Something has changed between them. I'm not sure it is for the better, but I'm quite sure Sesshoumaru doesn't want to kill Inuyasha, in any case not yet." Miroku tried, not to look concerned. "Tomorrow we will pursue them." "It will be difficult to track them down, him flying like that, not leaving a trail to follow." Sango looked in the direction the light bold disappeared.

Inuyasha felt his jaw hurt when he regained consciousness. The morning light had just broken through the dark night. He was lying on soft green grass, which was a little damp with the morning dew. The musky scent of his brother was all around and on him.

"I know you are awake, Inuyasha." _Oh well, no sense of avoiding the inevitable._ Inuyasha opened his eyes and jumped on his feet. His hands moved to the hilt of Tetsuseiga, ready for a fight. The rising sun blinded him enough to hide the expression of his brother, not that there would be one.

"I do not intend to fight you." The even voice came suddenly from right beside him. Inuyasha turned to the sound and turned away again, quickly stepping back. He was too close. _I have to get away from him. _"Are you afraid of me?" the velvet voice was not mocking or something like that, but genuinely interested. "Yes…, no…, of course not. I'm not afraid of you. Stay away from me. I'm not interested in your intensions." Inuyasha tried to move as far away as possible.

He was about to turn and just flee, when the light whip caught his waist and slowly began to pull him towards his brother. "If you are not afraid of me, then you are afraid of yourself. Why is that?" Inuyasha tried to wriggle out of the whip. "Hell no, I'm afraid of nobody. Let go of me!" His efforts to get away were in vain.

Inuyasha's wide golden eyes desperately tried to avoid the narrow golden eyes, too close to his. "Please, let me go." Inuyasha pleaded, stopping the pull by placing his hand firmly on the chest in front of him. _I have to resist him. Where is his armour? Oh god, his scent is intoxicating._ The whip disappeared.

"Have you missed me, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha felt a tingling feeling, like countless needle points stinging all over his body. _It hurts. _Inuyasha lowered his head avoiding the eyes in front of him. "No, I have not missed you. I have never missed you. I hate you." Inuyasha stated in a cold voice. A finger pushed his chin up. Inuyasha refused to look up. "Have you missed me, pup?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

With a snicker, Inuyasha flung himself in the arms of his brother and wrapped his hands firmly around his neck. "I've missed you sooo much." He whispered in the elfish ears of his brother. Sesshoumaru felt the dormant warm feeling in his heart began to glow. This pup, clinging to him, was able to warm his cold heart.

"Have you missed me?" Inuyasha's voice sounded hoarse in anticipation of the desired answer. When the answer didn't come, he unwrap his hands and made ready to step away. Inuyasha thought his heart would break. He felt a arm wrap around his waist and the other hand on the back between his shoulder blades. Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha closer to him in a loose embrace. He could feel the other's heartbeat picking up.

"I've missed you to. More then I thought it was possible." Sesshoumaru gazed down at the young man in his arms. Inuyasha felt his gaze and pulled his head back a little to look up into the eyes of his brother. He lifted a hand to push aside the bangs of his brother's hair. The golden eyes looked emotionless down at him. Inuyasha tangled his hand in the silky soft hair in the neck of his brother, his eyes wandered to the irresistible lips above him.

The arms holding him stiffened. Inuyasha wasn't sure whose heart was beating faster. The emotionless golden eyes above him turned into blazing pools of fire. Inuyasha stared into the eyes and felt swept away by the turmoil in them. To breathe was not important. He wasn't able to control his thoughts anymore. His hand began to put pressure into its hold. _He has to reach those lips above him._

The arms encircling Inuyasha strengthened their hold and kept him from moving. "Don't," the trembling voice was hardily recognizable as the usually even voice of Sesshoumaru. Slightly panting Inuyasha forced himself to breathe. Sesshoumaru tilted his head to let his forehead rest against Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha, the love we shared in your childhood has, due to our forced separation, turned into an infatuation. We must not allow it to engulf us."

Inuyasha watched the lips move in front of his eyes. He felt the musky breath against his cheeks. _Is this merely an infatuation he felt? Is it possible? _

"Why did you abandon me? I needed you." Inuyasha's eyes became brighter with teardrops gathering in it. "Were you ashamed of us? No, you don't have to answer that. Of course you were ashamed of us, of me, a filthy hanyou." Inuyasha felt the hurt, the pain engulf him. He lowered his hands to the chest in front of him and tried to push him away. Sesshoumaru raised his head and tightened his tender embrace. Inuyasha was pressed against the solid hard body of his brother. His face buried in the silver strands.

"Your mother refused to come and live in the castle. She was afraid I would have a bad influence on you. Maybe she was right. I didn't want to compete with your mother." Inuyasha felt the pain in his heart, that tried to consume him, began to fade away. "So, you didn't abandon me?" Inuyasha let his head rest on the shoulder, accepting the support. The arms around him trembled. "Yes, I did. When your mother died, I had come for you, but you made it clear you hated me. I turned away and left, never trying to resolve anything."

Inuyasha felt a pang of pain in his heart. "Why not?"

"I was preoccupied with the lingering war against the cat youkai and later with the quest for Tetsuseiga. I needed the Tetsuseiga to end the war. Can you forgive me, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha pushed against the chest in front of him, to create some distance. This time the arms around him slacked so he could pull away from the overwhelming presence of his brother.

"You are not my father. You are my bother, no my half brother. You were not obliged to look after this hanyou brother. You don't need to ask for my forgiveness." Inuyasha turned and jumped away, blindly running away as fast and far away from his brother as possible.

* * *

Please review.

Thank you, you beautiful people for the reviews


	4. Chapter 4

The siblings, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, yet again in a fight. This fight is a struggle with their own feelings for eachother. Will the deep love between them be the victor or will they settle for brotherly love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

With his stoic mask in place Sesshoumaru, walked over to the heap of armour placed against a tree and with slow composed movements strapped it on. The icy golden eyes were deprived of their depth. He turned to the west and headed back to his ward and retainer.

Not able to run anymore, Inuyasha stopped and crashed down on the cool grass. He let his mind wander. He remembered the day he was about 6 years of human age. His brother had come to visit and Inuyasha had showered his love on him. He was sure that his brother had come to take them along to live in his castle, away from the bullying children.

He had been attacked by an ogre when he was playing alone, chasing after a ball. When he had recovered from the wounds his mother told him his brother had left and wouldn't be returning soon. Inuyasha wouldn't believe her. His brother wouldn't have left him wounded like that.

With tears in her eyes his mother kneeled down in front of him and pulled him to her chest. "Your brother had come to inform me that he couldn't come to see us ever again. His advisors disapproved his connection with you, a hanyou." Inuyasha felt the blood in his body freeze. He pulled himself out of the embrace of his mother and looked disbelieving at her. His brother loved him. He couldn't abandon him like that. "No, Sesshy is my brother he won't leave me." Inuyasha cried. "He is not your brother. He is your half brother. Don't forget that!" The tears in his mother's eyes convinced him that she was telling the truth. Inuyasha immediately stopped crying and never again spoke about his brother to his mother.

Inuyasha flipped over on his belly laying his head in his folded arms. The pain he felt then hadn't abate, only grew more and more. He tried hard to hold back the tears gathering in his eyes. "You bastard, you left me. I loved you so much. I knew all along that you never could be so weak to let a group of advisors influence you. Why mother? Why did you lie to me?" He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. A heartbreaking whimper escaped him. "Mother!"

A tender hand stroked his hair. Startled Inuyasha looked up right into soft golden eyes. His brother was sitting next to him. Sesshoumaru looked at the tear streaked face and gently pulled Inuyasha upper body in his lap. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the waist of his brother and buried his face in the soft white silk, crying his heart out. "Your mother is not to blame. She did what she believed was best for you." Sesshoumaru kept stroking the hair of his little brother.

After a while the tears ceased. Inuyasha didn't as yet let go of his brother. "You came back!" sounded his muffled voice. Sesshoumaru pulled his little brother up to sit in his lap. Inuyasha laid his head against the chest of his brother. "I abandoned you once. I don't repeat myself." Sesshoumaru grabbed the hair of his little brother and gently pulled back to make Inuyasha look at him. The not completely dried tears made the eyes of Inuyasha sparkle. Sesshoumaru looked at the face below his. He gradually lowered his head.

"Inuyasha!" sounded the shriek of a girl's voice. Inuyasha flinched and jumped out of the lap of his brother. Swiftly he brushed the remaining tears out of his eyes. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were speeding towards him on the back of Kirara. Pursuing them was Kagura on her feather with a bunch of youkai close behind.

Panting Kirara landed right next to Inuyasha. The others leaped from her back. With their weapons in stance ready to attack as they watched Kagura descend. The feather transformed to its small size, catching it she stashed it in her hair. The bunch of youki remained close by, in the air.

"Kagura, what brings you here? Are you fed up with your live?" Inuyasha sounded a little hoarse. "Yo Inuyasha, stop your brawling. I don't have any business with you as yet. I'm here to deliver a message from Naraku to your brother." Kagura walked past them and stopped in front of the youkai lord.

Sesshoumaru looked at the wind sorceress, but didn't acknowledge her presence. _Those beautiful eyes look icy, but I can feel the fire burning inside. Damn you Naraku, why have you chosen me to do your dirty work? I hope he will not kill me if I deliver the message, but I rather be killed by his hands then someone else's. _Lost in her thoughts Kagura looked motionless at Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha watched Kagura's rather peculiar behavior. He felt something twist in his belly. "Hey Kagura, if there is a message to deliver then go on with it, otherwise prepare to fight." Inuyasha positioned Tetsuseiga, ready to attack. Kagura blinked a few times to get rid of the daze she was enveloped in.

"Eh yes, the message. Naraku requests your presence in an urgent matter. To be sure you will accept his invitation he has your ward and retainer in his custody." Kagura wasn't done speaking when Sesshoumaru changed in a ball of light and shot away.

"Damn you Kagura where is he? Where is Naraku?" Kagura picked the feather out of her hair and jumped on the transformed form. Floating in the sky she gestured with her fan and the bunch of youkai attacked. "Just follow your nose, Inuyasha."

Kagura flew away in the direction Sesshoumaru left. Inuyasha hacked a few youkai. "I don't have time for this." Miroku was fighting side by side Inuyasha and heard his frustrated growl. "Go on Inuyasha. We can handle this. We will follow afterwards."

Inuyasha send a thankful glance to Miroku and dashed away after his brother. "Sango! Kagome! Concentrate on the samijoso, with them out of the way I can use my windtunnel." With his staff Miroku swept away a few of the troublesome insects. Shippo, on the shoulder of Kagome burned a few more with his fox fire. Soon the hunt for the samijoso was effective and Miroku could use his windtunnel to suck the remaining youkai to their demise.

Kirara changed back to the cute little two tail cat youkai. Panting, the human and the two little youkai dropped on the ground. "Miroku were did Inuyasha run off to? How could he leave us midst a fight? Why did you let him go?" Kagome looked accusingly at Miroku. "Kagome I'm sorry but it seemed to me that he was concerned that the barrier of Naraku would be up before he could locate his hide out."

Miroku looked in the direction his friend had left. Earlier, sitting on the front off the others on Kirara, he had blocked their view so they hadn't noticed what he was sure of. He was sure he had seen Inuyasha sitting in the lap of his brother.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. 1000x thanks. Love y


	5. Chapter 5

The siblings, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, yet again in a fight. This fight is a struggle with their own feelings for eachother. Will the deep love between them be the victor or will they settle for brotherly love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

Inuyasha rushed after his brother feeling guilty. If he hadn't been so vulnerable last night, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have come to his rescue and this wouldn't have happened. _What does Naraku want with Sesshoumaru? He doesn't have jewel shard, nor is interested in. He is so pure blooded and powerful, the jewel has no effect on him. He doesn't need artificial power sources. He needed the love between us though. Love…, brotherly love, is that the feeling we share, or…? _Inuyasha didn't want to explore that line of thoughts.

Naraku's castle was nearby. Inuyasha could smell the stench of his miasma. Then all of a sudden it disappeared. The barrier was up again. It didn't matter anymore Inuyasha saw the subtle difference in the air where the barrier was. He activated his red Tetsuseiga and slashed through the barrier. He could smell the thick miasma of Naraku and mixed within, the musky scent of his brother.

In the distance, he could see the impressive castle of Naraku. Without any delay Inuyasha ran straight to it. He jumped over a few walls surrounding the heart of the citadel and landed on the last one.

He fought the impulse to barge in and release the WINDSCAR at Naraku. His brother would dodge it easily. He, by now should have picked up his scent. But he had to consider the young ward of his brother. She was squirming in the strong hold of Kagura standing close to Naraku and was shrieking her mind off. The shriek was hurting his ears. "Rin," sounded the deep even voice of his brother and instantly the girl stopped shrieking and squirming. She felt limp in the arms of the wind sorceress.

His brother was standing motionless with Toukijin in his hand, a few feet in front of Naraku. "Thank you, my dear Lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku's sly, deep voice was irritating the hell out of Inuyasha. "Rest assures lord Sesshoumaru. I will not harm your ward unless you cooperate."

A few tendrils burst out of the back of Naraku. One of them reached out and loosely grabbed a strand of Sesshoumaru's silvery hair and let it slowly glide out its grasp. The youkai lord didn't react to this disagreeable act. "What do you want, Naraku?" The even voice was as cold as ice. A silence followed the question. Naraku let his eyes wander over the perfect being standing in front of him. "You!" he simply stated.

Inuyasha's heart almost stopped. He felt an unverifiable rage taking hold of him. Kagura let out an almost inaudible gasp. Inuyasha heard a high pinched soft shriek. The imp was hiding and whimpering behind a boulder, but followed the events carefully.

"Devouring me will only do you harm. You, a mere hanyou aren't able to handle my powerful youki." The youkai lord stated.

"I don't intend to do such a foolish thing. You are far more precious to me the way you are." Naraku chuckled. "Only I can appreciate such a powerful, elegant and beautiful youkai such as you."

Inuyasha couldn't control his rage anymore. He positioned his Tetsuseiga, ready to unleash the windscar.

"Naraku, you assume too much." Sesshoumaru jumped in the air, sent a blast of energy to the evil hanyou and simultaneously lash his light whip to Kagura, hitting her precisely on the arms holding his ward, not harming her in the extent he could have. The light whip snatched the child out of the loosened grip of the wind sorceress.

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha's windscar followed the dragon strike of Sesshoumaru's own attack. The combined powerblasts shredded the evil hanyou to pieces. The shreds remained floating in the air and turned into an ominous cloud. "You wretched Inuyasha, I will get you for this." sounded the enraged voice of Naraku.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha jumped next to Sesshoumaru, who just retracted his light whip with the child wrapped in it and tenderly held his unconscious ward to his chest.

The enraged voice of Naraku changed to smoothing. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we **will** meet again." Inuyasha felt a pang of jealousy in his heart. The ominous cloud drifted away. Kagura jumped on her already transformed feather and flew after it. The castle began to evaporate.

Inuyasha sheeted his Tetsuseiga and glanced from under his bangs at Sesshoumaru. "He is totally smitten by you." A slight raise of an eyebrow was the only reaction he got. Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk away. "Lord Sesshoumaru, wait for me." Jaken ran stumbling after his lord.

Inuyasha watched his brother leave. A part of him wanted to follow his brother where ever he went. The other part had to fulfill his obligation to Kagome and their companions. Besides, his brother hadn't given a slightest hint that he would permit him to accompany him.

"Please forgive me lord Sesshoumaru. I didn't mean to bump into you, but you stopped so suddenly."

"Jaken!"

"I am so sorry my lord. I will shut up." Jaken stood up from where he had fallen after he had bumped into Sesshoumaru and babbled to regain his posture.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. _Why has he stopped? Was he waiting for him? __No__, off course not. Or maybe … _

_"_Inuyasha, you are alright. I was so worried." Kagome jumped off from the back of Kirara and flung herself in the arms of Inuyasha. He embraced the trembling girl, but over her shoulder he glanced at his brother, who continued his departure. Miroku noticed the short glance.

"Hey Inuyasha, have you saved the human ward of your brother?" Shippo inquired, since he liked the little girl a lot. She was always so cheerful and fun to be around. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and squat down. "Yes we did. Naraku actual thought he could extort Sesshoumaru."

The other ones settled down also. Everyone was bushed. A little rest wouldn't hurt. "What did Naraku want from your brother, Inuyasha?" Sango was stroking the feline while she looked questionable at Inuyasha. "Keh, Naraku wants Sesshoumaru to join forces with him."

"Is there a possibility your brother would do something like that? Naraku would be invincible if Sesshoumaru was on his side. " Miroku watched Inuyasha warily. "Sesshoumaru is such an arrogant bastard, so full of his honor he wouldn't combine forces with a filthy hanyou." Inuyasha eyes saddened. _How could he ever think Sesshoumaru would want him to be around? Although he promised he wouldn't abandon him, he left._

"What about you, Inuyasha? Recently his behavior towards you has changed, even you have changed. You seem more … eh, friendly towards each other. Would he consider working together with you?" Miroku tried to figure out what was happening between the brothers.

"Yes Inuyasha, the other night he came out of nowhere to rescue you. If it wasn't for him, we would be dead by now. He intentionally blocked the view of Naraku, so he couldn't see you in your human form." Kagome said thoughtful. Inuyasha didn't want to continue this conversation. The recent developments were complicated as it was, without the others meddling.

He had to sort things out on his one. "Can we drop this already? There are more important matters to consider. Naraku has disappeared again. We have to look for him and not to lose time chit chatting. Come on we have to move on." Inuyasha jumped on his feet and reached out to pull Kagome on her feet.

"Inuyasha, I'm too tired to go hunting after Naraku. We could camp here." Kagome began to rumble in her backpack. "I'm sure I have some ramen left." 'Hmm, ningen food. Kagome do you have a sweet ball on a stick for me?" Shippo jumped on the shoulder of Kagome to have a peak in her backpack. "Lollipop, Shippo here you are and here are some chips for all of us. Do you want one Miroku?" Miroku eyes turned into crescent moons. "Don't mind if I do."

Inuyasha grabbed the bag handed out to him and jumped in a tree. He had sufficiently distracted the others, but his mind was in turmoil. He needed some time alone. He couldn't stop thinking about his brother.

He could feel his arms around him, comforting him. Inuyasha face flushed a little. He hoped Sesshoumaru wouldn't think less of him, him crying like that. He shook his head, as if it mattered, what Sesshoumaru thought. And … and … and … what was Sesshoumaru thinking, when he lowered his head like that. Was he really going to defy his own words?

* * *

A review would be much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

The siblings, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, yet again in a fight. This fight is a struggle with their own feelings for eachother. Will the deep love between them be the victor or will they settle for brotherly love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

Authors note: This story was originally mend to be a "one shot". They would kiss in the first chapter and that was it. This has everything to do with my other story, A tale of two brothers finaly bonding. That story is supposed (!?!?) to be non-yoai. To get rid of the sensual feelings between the brothers this story had emerged out of my twisted mind. But as you can read, it has developed in quit a long story. Now I'm even considering to put some lemon in it. As you have noticed, I'm a fluffy kind of person (as a writer), so there will be no hard core rape scenes.

One final note: I don't mind yaoi, but totally appose incest. But because of the two inu brothers being anime figures and looking as sexy and cute together it was admissable.

* * *

And … and … and … what was Sesshoumaru thinking, when he lowered his head like that. Was he really going to defy his own words? Inuyasha blushed even more. Trying to stop this line of thinking, he jumped to the subject of Naraku. He could feel the grudge against him grow in immense magnitude. It was preposterous of Naraku to think that Sesshoumaru would even consider them working together or have whatever relationship Naraku was after. Frustrated Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and ran towards a stream nearby. He had to cool down! Miroku had noticed the mood changes of his friend and was concerned.

After a few days of unsuccessful searching for a sign of Naraku they set camp near a hot spring. Kagome, Shippo and Sango were the first to enjoy the relaxing warmth of the water. Shippo didn't rest much and was gliding time after time from a big steep boulder into the water. The two girls were sitting in the water watching the kitsune having fun.

"Sango can I ask you a question?" Sango looked tentative at the girl from the future. Her tone of voice was serious. "Sure Kagome." Kagome blush a little. "How do you know if someone loves you?" Sango was taken aback by the question. "Eh, Kagome, I'm not sure myself, but sometimes little things give it away. His concern for your well being, how he acts when you are close or when you are away, things like that."

Kagome got a mischievous glance in her eyes. "Maybe I have to subject it to a test." Sango was not happy with the outcome of their talk. "What are you planning to do Kagome? Sometimes rushing things do more harm." Kagome smirked at Sango. "I'm not going to rush things I'm planning to get some clarity. But I need a little help from you though. Could you please keep Shippo from following Inuyasha and me later on?" Sango reluctantly agreed.

While the boys had their turn in the hot spring, the girls prepared a meal. The food was ready when they returned. "Hmm, something smells very delicious. Is it not Inuyasha?" Miroku tried to pull Inuyasha out of his gloomy mood. "Yeah, I guess so." Inuyasha crouched down accepting a bowl of ramen from Kagome. "There is more where this came from." Kagome send a bright smile to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked a few times and looked suspiciously at his bowl and sneered. "What's the matter Kagome? Do you want something from me?" Kagome looked teasingly at Inuyasha. "Can't a girl be generous once a while?" Inuyasha wasn't convinced, but didn't think much about it. After his third serving Inuyasha felt content and leaned backwards on a tree.

"Come on Inuyasha, help me wash the dishes." Kagome had picked up all the bowls and invited Inuyasha with a smile to follow her to the stream. "What are you so cheerful about? I knew you were up to something." Inuyasha complained, but not heartily. This could be the best opportunity to examine his feelings. His spirit dropped when Shippo offered to come with them to help, but Sango intervened claiming she needed the little fox youkai and his fox fire to tune up some of her weapons.

Inuyasha quickly caught up with Kagome and take over the dirty dishes. Kagome handed it over with a sweet smile. They washed the dishes silently. Both were occupied in their mind figuring out what to say and what to do. Soon the dishes were done and still they hadn't said anything. Kagome picked up the bowls and felt frustrated that she was going to loose this perfect opportunity to clear things up with Inuyasha.

Again Inuyasha reached to take over the bowls. He took them out of the hands of Kagome and placed them on a clean boulder. He took the hands of the girl in his own hands. He felt the girl tremble. He folded her arms around his waist and letting go of her hands he carefully wrapped an arm around her waist and the other one he rested on her back between her shoulder blades. He pulled her close to him. Her cheek rested on his chest and his chin on her hair. He felt her tremble even more.

Kagome felt overwhelmed by his warm embrace. She could hear his steady heartbeat. Her heartbeat began to pick up. She tightened her hold around his waist. Not knowing what to do next Kagome just held on to Inuyasha and let the wonderful feelings stirred up deep inside her, flow through her body.

Inuyasha moved his hand from between her shoulder blades to her neck and gently fisted his hand in her hair. He pulled ever so softly her hair. He felt her resist for a moment. Then letting go of her resistance she let him turn her face upwards to his, her eyes caste down. Inuyasha scrutinized her innocent and sweet features. He lowered his head and touched those rose peddle colored lips with his own.

The hazel brown eyes fluttered open and were shut again instantly. She didn't draw back and Inuyasha pressed his lips onto hers, pulling her even closer to him. He could feel her soft body reluctantly accept the intimacy. She was still so young and innocent. It wouldn't do to force her into more, even if she would let him. He wouldn't take advantage of her unconditional trust in him.

Inuyasha slacked off his hold on Kagome and diminished the contact between their lips. Kagome opened her eyes to look at him. A sweet pink blush appeared on her cheeks. With a happy smile she then pulled back from him, turned away, collected the clean bowls and rushed back to the campsite. Thoughtful Inuyasha watched the girl disappear into the bushes.

"Don't strain yourself. That thoughtful look doesn't become you." Startled, Inuyasha turned towards the smooth deep voice. "You sneaky bastard, you have been spying on me." Inuyasha turned around and saw his ethereal looking brother stand across the hot spring. _He came back!_ Inuyasha felt his whole being relax at the sight of his brother and then tense immediately when his brother jumped over the hot spring and gracefully landed in front of him.

"How is Rin?" Inuyasha was genuinely concerned about the little ward of his brother. Although he wasn't sure who had adopted who. The combination of his very human despising non talkative brother and the very talkative little human girl was a great mystery. "She is of no concern of you." Sesshoumaru was as always keeping a save distance from anyone to intrude in his personal matters.

"You pompous bastard I can be concerned about anyone I want. Don't act so high and mighty." Sesshoumaru studied the irritated youth in front of him. "I don't act, I am. But if you are genuinely concerned, Rin is alright. She is at the castle with Jaken." Inuyasha smirked. "Ok mister high and mighty, I'm happy to hear she is alright. So what are you here for?"

Inuyasha didn't want to sound hostile, but the presence of his brother was stirring all kinds of feelings. He knew he had to fight them, because they weren't real according to his brother. But until his heart, body and mind weren't convinced, he had to stay as far as possible from him.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru. I suppose you are not here to enjoy the scenery. Say something or I will walk away." Inuyasha watched the silent youkai standing in front of him. He tried to turn away his gaze, but wasn't able to.

The atmosphere between them became dense. Inuyasha could smell the alluring musk scent of his brother. His heartbeat was too fast, it actually hurt. Inuyasha closed his eyes to shield himself, but the beautiful youkai lord's features were etched on his mind and his smell seemed even stronger, too strong.

A warm breath stirred his hair. Startled, Inuyasha opened his eyes looking into golden eyes too close to his. _No!_ His heart went on a rampage trip in his chest. "Stay away from me!" In a reflex of self preservation Inuyasha stepped back.

"Just calm yourself Inuyasha." The deep even voice tried to soothe the agitated hanyou. Inuyasha stepped back even more. He managed to take one, two steps at the most, before his back was pressed against a tree. Sesshoumaru closed the gap between them. Inuyasha eyes grew wider. _What is he doing? Oh God, How can I resist him?_

"Keep your distance!" Inuyasha raised his hands and placed them on his brother's chest in order to keep a safe distance between them. "Is that an order Inuyasha?" The voice was amused. "Yes, damn it, don't tempt me." Inuyasha was on the last string of maintaining his senses.

"I can't grand your request." The words were spoken in an even soft voice. "What are you blabbering about? Of course you can. Move away from me. Just let me go." Inuyasha tried to get angry enough to obtain the strength to push away his brother. Sesshoumaru lowered his head slightly and whispered into a soft triangle on his brother's head. "I choose not to." His breath caressed the cute dog ears of his hanyou brother.

Inuyasha moaned and spread his hands on the un-armoured chest of his brother. He fixed his eyes on his hands, moving over the strong chest and surrendered to his feelings. He let his hands smoothly wander to the collarbone of the youkai lord.

Sesshoumaru caught the wrists of the wandering hands and kept them in place. Inuyasha tried to restrain his foolish heart and slowly tilted his head up to study the face above him. The beautiful face was as always deprived of any emotions. The eyes looked cold as ever, maybe even colder. The lips were slightly apart, showing a glint of a pointy fang.

He tried to pull away his hands out of the grasp of his brother. With a deep sigh Sesshoumaru let go of the hands, wrapped his hands around the waist of his little brother and pulled him closer. The tantalizing contact between their bodies forcefully invaded the little sense he tried to obtain.

Freed from its grasp, the hands of Inuyasha wrapped around the neck of his brother and pulled him closer. A deep growl erupted in the chest of the youkai lord. Inuyasha didn't know for sure if it was a warning sound and chose to ignore it. His mind couldn't handle any distraction from his desired goal. He had to reach them. He craved for the taste of those alluring lips.

With another deep growl Sesshoumaru covered the distance between them and their lips met.

* * *

Please review. The next chapter is dedicated to Darkangeljudas.


	7. Chapter 7

The siblings, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, yet again in a fight. This fight is a struggle with their own feelings for eachother. Will the deep love between them be the victor or will they settle for brotherly love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

Inuyasha melted under the light touch of his brother's warm lips. He felt the youkai lord body tense and he strengthened his hold on the neck of him. This time Inuyasha wouldn't allow him to pull back. Inuyasha leaned into the kiss, caressing the soft lips above and slightly parted his lips.

Sesshoumaru felt the sweet enchanting lips move under his and let go of all restrain. His tongue snaked between the inviting lips and invaded the wet cavern of his little brother's mouth. Tongues craving for the taste of the other met and encircled each other, overwhelmed by the delectable savor the other had to proffer.

Sesshoumaru leaned further into the kiss and pressed the body in his arms against his longing form. Inuyasha moaned when the youkai lord deepened the kiss and with their heated bodies pressed together he lost the battle against his strength. The strong arms of his brother were the only things that kept him from collapsing. Sesshoumaru slowly lowered Inuyasha on the ground not letting go of his lips and the grasp on his body. His silken silver hair veiled the trembling hanyou face.

Inuyasha swung one leg around the waist of his brother. A rumbling growl escaped his brothers' throat, when their bodies became more intimate. Inuyasha eagerly swallowed the erotic sound. His own gasps were as eagerly devoured.

The woozy feeling in his head warned Inuyasha to let go of the irresistible lips and breathe, but Inuyasha wasn't able to do that. This was what he always had craved for, the beautiful youkai lying on top of him kissing him senseless. He would rather die then end this searing kiss.

Sesshoumaru ended his predicament by unlocking their lips and carried a chain of fiery kisses down to his jaw and throat. Panting Inuyasha bared his vulnerable throat to his brother enjoying the feather light kisses moving down. Sesshoumaru lifted his head and planted one hand on the side of Inuyasha to push himself up and with the other hand he slit open the haori of his brother.

Inuyasha already missing the scorching kisses let his leg on the waist of his brother slip on the ground and curved his back impatiently to beg for the so desired kisses. Sesshoumaru looked into the hazy golden eyes of his brother. "So beautiful," he murmured and again lowered his head to attack the next, o so desirable targets.

He let his tongue roll around a hardened nipple, wrapped his lips around it and sucked. Deadly fangs tenderly nipped on that little pink nipple. Inuyasha moaned in sheer pleasure. Again Sesshoumaru looked up to study the features of his little brother. The hazy look in Inuyasha's eyes was exquisite. The silver veil of his hair fortified the scrumptious look in the eyes of his little brother.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku stumbled out of the bushes chased by samijoso. The monk froze and the insects moved closer to the brothers. Sesshoumaru jumped of Inuyasha and lashed out with his energy whip, killing all the insects. A samijoso that had fallen behind silently turned and flew away. Inuyasha also jumped on his feet and quickly rearranged his haori.

Miroku was still in shock. Inuyasha looked startled at the monk. A crimson color began to spread on his face. Sesshoumaru looked at the flushed face of his little brother and felt the urge to rip all the clothes of his little brothers body and make him cry out his name in ecstasy, but this was not the right time. "I need some time alone with my friends." Inuyasha looked up at him apologizing.

Sesshoumaru bend his head and pressed a kiss on the lips of Inuyasha, turned and walked away, ignoring the monk. "I'll wait for you." His silky deep voice sounded even as always. Inuyasha blushed and watched the beautiful youkai lord, his beautiful youkai lord, walk away. He never had felt this happy before in his life. He could kill Miroku for interrupting, but still.

Miroku snapped out of his daze. "Wipe that grin of your face. I knew there was something going on between the two of you, but I never would have guessed this." Miroku looked doubtful at his friend. "What happened?" Inuyasha couldn't stop smiling, he felt so happy. He wasn't happy about Miroku knowing about them, not that he was ashamed or something like that, but he wanted to keep it for himself a little longer. This was something between Sesshoumaru and him.

"Eh…I…we…eh, like each other." Inuyasha stammered. "Yeah, that is definitely an understatement. He was…, you were…" Miroku straightened up, lifted a hand in a meditating way and breathed to relax. He inhaled and exhaled a few times. "You don't have to explain anything. You are entitled to do with your life whatever you want. But as a friend I want to implore you to reconsider your actions. This could leave you heartbroken. You have always longed for some recognition of your brother, maybe he is only toying with you. Not that I minded to see two beautiful men making out. Man that was so steaming hot. It's a pity those samijoso appeared at that moment." Miroku perverted mind took control of his sensible part.

He looked mischievous at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shivered in repulsion under the gape of his friend. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Pick your mind out of the gutter." Inuyasha send a harsh glare to Miroku. "Ok, I'm sorry." Miroku smiled apologizing. "But if I can't share in the action at least you have to promise me that I may watch." Miroku said naughty. Inuyasha gave him a halfheartedly slap on the head. "I mean it." Miroku took off laughing. Inuyasha chased after him, but slowed down to consider his next moves.

Miroku also stopped and looked at the troubled hanyou. Inuyasha squat down and Miroku joined him. "I know we are very near Naraku and he could attack any time to get our jewel shards so I can't leave you guys at this moment. But I need to go to Sesshoumaru. He is waiting." Inuyasha blush a little. "You are totally head over heels about him, aren't you?" Miroku looked amused at his friend. "I have always loved him." Inuyasha stated.

"Well, then it is simple. You have to go where your heart desires." Miroku said encouraging. "Ooh, this is frustrating. I also have to consider the feelings of Kagome. She…, we… kissed." Inuyasha let himself fall backwards on the ground. "May, you have been very busy today." Miroku mocked. "Oh shut the hell up. That was just a test. I liked kissing Kagome, but it was nothing compared with the mind-blowing scorching kiss with Sesshoumaru."

Miroku stood up and extended a hand to Inuyasha. "Come, we shall return to the camp. I think it will be for the best to sleep one night over this. Tomorrow you can make up your mind. If your brother loves you as you say, he will understand. If he only wants to use you, you will know." Miroku pulled Inuyasha up and they walked back to their camp site.

The next morning started of very quiet. Kagome was thinking of the kiss she shared with Inuyasha, Inuyasha considered what he would do. Sango and Miroku sympathized with their respective friends. Shippo felt the tension, but didn't say anything. After a quick breakfast they headed west. After a half day walking the sky went black.

Ominous clouds gathered above them. All of a sudden tendrils shot out the clouds and grabbed Kagome and Shippo of her cycle. Sango and Miroku were on Kirara and fought off the attacking tendrils. Inuyasha jumped and slashed through the tendril that had grabbed Kagome and Shippo. "Naraku, you filthy bastard show yourself." Inuyasha kept slicing through the attacking tendrils.

They were huge and coming from everywhere. The ominous cloud had surrounded them. Kirara landed, not able to see through the dense cloud and transformed to her smaller size. Miasma was pouring onto the friends. Inuyasha clamped a hand on his nose. Kagome fired arrows to purify the miasma, but the miasma kept pouring down.

"Inuyasha this is my last arrow." Kagome shot her last arrow. Inuyasha looked concerned at the human and the two small youkai. They couldn't take the miasma and had unconscious fallen to the ground. Inuyasha wrapped his sleeve around his nose. The sky began to rumble and lightning was flashing through the air, dark clouds forced the miasma back.

Inuyasha looked up distracted. A tendril shot towards him and wrapped tightly around his neck and lifted him far above the ground. A few other ones pierced through his body at several places. He was bleeding severely. Naraku descended to the ground and sneered at Inuyasha. "You are indeed very weak and easy to kill." Naraku diverted his cold crimson eyes to the spectacle in the air.

"Then why don't you kill me?" Inuyasha could hardly speak. "You have your purpose." Naraku lost interest in the suffering hanyou. He was totally fixated on the sight above. Sesshoumaru, flying on his cloud of youki emerged out of the clouds. Lightning kept flashing all around him and the rumbling accompanied his way down. His face was as even as always, his eyes expressionless. If the lightning and rumbling was a measurement for his anger, it stated that he was majorly pissed off. He touched ground in front of Naraku. Not once he looked at Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm delighted you accepted my invitation." Naraku smiled devious. Sesshoumaru didn't answer and looked bored at the evil hanyou. "Inuyasha is very lucky to have a sibling like you, caring for him and loving him." Naraku paused evocative. "But I didn't invite you to talk about Inuyasha. I rather talk about us." Naraku looked mischievous at the youkai lord. "We can't talk about something that isn't there." Sesshoumaru cold golden eyes were fixed on Naraku. The lightning and rumbling fade away.

"You can change that and you will." Naraku looked away from the youkai lord and watched Inuyasha struggle to get loose. The tendril around his neck tightened more. "Your little brother has lost much blood and I will not show any mercy if you defy my request. I must have you. I will not settle for less then you becoming my mate." Naraku looked straight at Sesshoumaru.

"You have to promise me. Give me your word as lord of the west, that when I mark you, you will aid me in my quest. You will fight for me. As my mate you will defend me. You will not attack me with any sword at all, nor your poison claws or light whip not even your physical strength. Give me your word my gorgeous lord of the west." Naraku demanded.

Sesshoumaru locked eyes with the evil hanyou and began to walk towards him. "I Sesshoumaru, lord of the west pledge hereby to you Naraku that I won't attack you with any sword, nor my poison claws and light whip. I will not use any physical strength to harm you. When marked as your mate. I will defend you with all my might, with my live and will surrender my body and soul to you. I will aid you in your quest."

Inuyasha felt an incredible pain erupt in his heart. This wasn't possible. He reached out a hand to his brother and soul mate. He would rather die then see Naraku take advantage of his beloved brother. The tendril around his neck squeezed even more. He wanted to yell to Sesshoumaru that his life wasn't important enough to make such a sacrifice, but his voice died a merciless death in his clenched throat.

The youkai lord had reached the evil hanyou. Naraku almost drooled with desire for the beautiful and powerful being in front of him. He reached out and grabbed with one hand the hair in the neck of Sesshoumaru, the other he snaked around his waist and pulled him closer.

Inuyasha felt disgusted. The sight in front of him was obnoxious. Inuyasha couldn't believe this was happening. His mind was in turmoil. _Naraku keep your filthy hands of my pure blooded brother. Sesshoumaru I can't lose you again._ Each heartbeat was a burst of pain.

The Youkai lord looked as serene as always. He didn't resist the hands encircling him.

"Why the distance my magnificent mate to be? You look so delicate yet are the strongest and most powerful youkai living. We are made for each other."

The tendril around Inuyasha's neck shivered, almost snapping his neck. Blood sipping out of countless cuts was flowing in a constant stream to the ground. It didn't matter anymore. When marked, Sesshoumaru had to submit to his pledge and nothing and nobody would be able to stop him. With Sesshoumaru on his side Naraku didn't even need the jewel of four souls to accomplice his desire for power.

Naraku pulled the youkai lord against his body. Fire was burning in his eyes. Fixing his eyes on the luscious lips so close to his, he licked his lips. Sesshoumaru lifted his arms and wrapped one around the waist of Naraku and the other one around his neck. He closed his eyes.

Inuyasha's heart died a living death. He couldn't tear his eyes apart from the scene in front of him. The contrast of the ebony black wavy hair and the straight silvery white hair mingling together complimented the picture of the two beautiful men almost melting to one. The armour of Sesshoumaru prevented a full body contact, but he could smell the arousal of the evil Hanyou. How could he present himself like that? What kind of spell was he under? Inuyasha's mind screamed in pure agony.

Naraku admired for a moment the crimson eyelids in front of him and not able to resist anymore crashed his lips on the lips presented to him. He plunged his tongue in the wet warm cavern of the inviting and ever so tasty mouth. He encircled the velvet tongue with his own. He didn't have to battle for dominance. The elegant angelic being had submitted to him.

His heart almost burst with the joy of victory. He could feel the heat of passion flow through his body. It was burning and consuming him.

His eyes fluttered open in shock. He looked right into the ice cold golden eyes. Poison! The magnificent youkai lord was pouring poison through his mouth into him. How clever!

Naraku tried to fight the poison in his body by releasing his miasma, but the youkai lord's poison was stronger. Naraku tried to pull away, but the arms encircling him, pulled him even closer, almost comforting. The lips moved seductively and the kiss deepened. Not able to resist, Naraku leaned in, in the kiss of death and felt the poison flow through his body.

It didn't burn anymore. It tasted like a sweet potion. His limbs went numb and couldn't support him any longer. He had to let go of those warm devious lips. The cold crept through his body, reaching for his warm pulsating heart. The strong arms around him kept him aloft.

Naraku locked his devilish red eyes with the ice cold golden eyes. "I could have loved you." Naraku whispered. Sesshoumaru looked at him. The cold voice, matched the coldness creeping in his body. "This Sesshoumaru would be offended by your love." Words evenly spoken in such an alluring sensual deep voice, it softened the words.

Naraku smirked. The cold had reached his heart. My beautiful ice prince was his last coherent thought and his mind sank into oblivion.

Sesshoumaru dropped the already disintegrating body, which turned into dust and was blown away when the youkai lord swiftly moved to catch his falling brother.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Shall I end the story?


	8. Chapter 8

The siblings, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, yet again in a fight. This fight is a struggle with their own feelings for eachother. Will the deep love between them be the victor or will they settle for brotherly love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

Authors comment: I will post two chapters very close to each other.

* * *

Inuyasha felt the tendril around his neck shiver vigorously and for a second tightened some more and just when Inuyasha thought his neck would snap, the tendril fell limb. He felt himself fall to the ground and braced himself. The impact he anticipated never came. He was caught by strong arms and held tenderly. Inuyasha could smell his brothers intoxicating scent, looked up in the golden eyes, smiled and passed out.

Sesshoumaru looked impassive at the unconscious boy in his arms and readied to fly away, when a faint gasp reached his ears. Swiftly he turned towards the sound, clenching Inuyasha protectively to his chest.

Seeing no movement but from the monk trying to sit up he forcefully tried to relax his flared up reflexes.

Miroku had planted his staff in the ground and tried to sit up all the time watching the youkai lord with Inuyasha in his arms. The youkai lord looked impassive as always, but the power flaring around him was massive. The youkai lord was tensed and could attack any moment. Miroku managed to stand up and waited. Finally the power surrounding the youkai lord decreased.

Miroku kept his eyes on the youkai lord and walked over to the inu brothers. He stopped a few feet away from the impressive youkai lord and lowered his head in a submissive way and waited again. Sesshoumaru clenched Inuyasha even tighter to himself.

"You may speak." Sesshoumaru's deep voice rumbled, warning the monk to consider his words carefully. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I… we are much obliged to you for saving us again. I gather Naraku has withdrawn again." Miroku tried to ease up Sesshoumaru.

"Naraku has been defeated." Startled Miroku looked up into the cold golden eyes of the youkai lord. "How? Who?" Miroku couldn't believe Naraku was dead. Carefully he un-wrapped the palm of his right hand. The wind around them was pulled in forcefully. Miroku closed the windtunnel and flexed his hand. The windtunnel was still there, but somehow it felt not the same. The force he had felt was still very strong, but different. The size had also decreased.

Miroku looked up at the youkai lord. "How?" he asked again. For a moment the coldness in the golden eyes shifted to burning hot, when it changed back. "That is of no concern of yours monk." Sesshoumaru wanted to fly away with his little brother. Inuyasha needed to be taken care of, but he knew he couldn't leave the friends of his little brother behind. Inuyasha wouldn't like that.

Miroku eyes had wandered around and he gasped when he saw the incomplete jewel lying on the ground. The black taint had disappeared like its last owner. It was pure again. Miroku walked over to it, but didn't try to pick it up. He didn't know what would happen to him if he would hold that big part of the jewel of the four souls. Kagome could easily hold it without corrupting it. He knew the youkai lord hadn't shown any interest in the jewel previously, but maybe that had changed.

"Monk, are you capable to stay here and watch over your friends? I shall send a company of my troops to accompany you to my castle." Sesshoumaru didn't want to wait around. Inuyasha needed to be taken care off. The wounds were already healing, but he had to consider the massive blood loss. "Thank you, my lord. We shall gladly accept your hospitality. But there is this small but important matter that must be considered first."

Miroku stepped away from the jewel fragment. He carefully watched the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow when he noticed the much desired price. He knew all youkai and men were hunting for this jewel, but he was not interested in the power of this thing. "I have no use for it." Sesshoumaru was a little surprised that the monk had brought the jewel under his attention. He could have easily claimed it when he had gone.

"I suppose that by beating Naraku you're entitled to have this part of the jewel." Miroku was confident that the youkai lord had no interest in the jewels powers. By the protective way he was clenching Inuyasha in his arms, he was also sure the youkai lord was not their enemy. "I would implore to you to take this fraction. For now it would be saver with you and saver for us."

Miroku picked the incomplete jewel and put it quickly in the extended hand of the youkai lord. In that short moment with the jewel fragment in his hand he had felt the power trying to get a grip on his mind. The youkai lord didn't seem to be effected in any way.

Sesshoumaru felt the power of the jewel flash through his arm trying to penetrate his mind, but he fiercely stopped the intrusion of the foreign power and pushed it back to the fraction. The power was indeed enormous, but this kind of uncontrolled power could only harm. Without any further delay he gathered his youki power around him and ascended from the ground and flew away, back to his castle.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to use the main entrance to his castle and entered his room through the balcony. He was sure the guards had detected his arrival and would confirm his presence later on. For now his main and only concern was his little brother. He walked over to his bed and placed Inuyasha carefully on it.

Standing up he scrutinized the prone body on his bed. Somehow his feelings for his little brother kept growing. His mind kept telling him to stay away from him, afraid to get engulfed by the feelings his soul and body longed for. But being afraid was not an option for this Sesshoumaru. Gracefully he let his body sit down next to his brother and inspected the wounds of his little brother.

They were already healing, but needed to be cleaned and cared for to prevent them to infect. He usually used his own poison to clean wounds, but that would pain his little brother unnecessary. He could rather call for Ryokhan, the healer and let him use the herbs and balms he used on Rin.

The knock on his door was a little later then he had anticipated. "Commander Ajumaru, you took your time." Sesshoumaru voice wasn't loud, but loud enough to be heard outside the thick door. Commander Ajumaru had been there a minute already, but was pondering if he would knock on the door to confirm his presence.

His guards had reported that their lord had arrived, carrying someone in his arms very tight to his chest. They couldn't tell who it was, but had noticed the beautiful features. The few times the lord had "company" like that over, he didn't liked to be disturbed. But those times they had arrived through the main entrance, the lady of his choice on his arm and the lord looking as impassive as always.

The faint smell of blood coming through the doors had ended his dilemma and he had knocked on the door. The coldness in the voice of his lord was a tell tale that he had waited too long and his presence in front of the door had been noticed.

Commander Ajumaru entered the room and his eyes instantly were drawn to the bed were his lord and guest were residing. The scene in front in him had nothing to do with romance. The one laid down on the bed reeked of blood and lord Sesshoumaru looked composed as always, but still there was a hint of strong emotions and passion.

Commander Ajumaru bowed his head and waited. "Send for Ryokhan." A guard hurried to fetch the healer. The commander was curious who was laid down in the lord's bed. He moved a little closer. The warning growl startled him, quickly he stepped back. The person in the bed began to stir.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you are back!" The little human girl rushed past the guards and their commander over to her guardian. The happy smile on her face disappeared immediately when she saw the blood streaked figure in the bed. "Hey, what happened to lord Inuyasha? Is he hurt? Is he going to be okay? He is not going to die, is he?" Rin was almost in tears. "Rin, he is going to be alright. Go and play. Tomorrow you can visit him."

Sesshoumaru didn't want to send the girl away like this, but staying in the room would upset her even more. The face of the little girl brightened up immediately after his words. The trust in her guardian was unquestionable, he would never lie. She walked over to Inuyasha and placed a soft kiss on his cheeks. "You will be alright. Lord Sesshoumaru told me so." she whispered. She turned towards her guardian, bowed respectful and skipped away happily.

Ajumaru was surprised. He had known of the half brother of his lord, but had never met him. The relationship of the two brothers had been a mystery, everyone liked to wonder about. All kind of speculations were roaming around, from passionate hatred to deep love. Nobody, except Jaken and the little girl Rin, had ever seen the two together.

Ajumaru studied the impassive face of his lord to get any indication what his feelings were towards the hanyou. Ajumaru had trained himself to read the slightest change of expression on his lord's face and change in his voice. The expressionless face changed ever so slightly when the hanyou began to stir again and opened his eyes.

Ajumaru smirked slightly. The youkai lord was concerned about his brother. He could feel the lord's youki flashing towards the slender figure in the bed and envelope him. Now that was very clear then, he would consider the little brother of the lord with the proper courtesy.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and let them lavish on the sight of his brother. "Sesshoumaru," he whispered. His voice sounded harsh. His throat was parched.

At that moment Ryokhan, the healer and his assistant walked in. Immediately there were too many movements in the room. The healer gently pushed the youkai lord from the bed. Inuyasha looked confused at his brother. "Inuyasha, Ryokhan will take care of you. I shall join you later." The fierce glare towards the healer was met with a reassuring glance. Sesshoumaru turned and walked out the room. Ajumaru hurried to follow.

"Now, now don't you worry he will be back before you can miss him. So, let me look at those wounds of you." Ryokhan began his examinations. Inuyasha couldn't care less about the wounds, the healer was wrong he already missed his brother. He tried to get up, but was gently pushed back. "Just lay back milord. I will be done soon. You are in safe hands." The healer tried to reassure the agitated hanyou. Inuyasha let him get pushed back in the soft pillows. Sesshoumaru said he would join him later.

Meanwhile outside the room in the corridor Ajumaru received the order to send troops to accompany the friends of his brother to the castle. "Ajumaru, send for the housekeeper and keep me posted." Ajumaru bowed and watched the youkai lord walk away in his usual pace. Then to his surprise the youkai lord turned around. "And Ajumaru, inform my little brother about his friends. He must be worried."

Ajumaru was baffled, this was the first time he heard the youkai lord actually consider some one else's feelings. Sesshoumaru wasn't a cruel or bad leader. He actual was a good leader. He was fierce and honest. He ruled the western lands strict but sincere. But there was something missing. The youkai lord lacked any emotion at least that was what he always had thought. Maybe he was wrong and the stoic features were just a mask.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

The siblings, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, yet again in a fight. This fight is a struggle with their own feelings for eachother. Will the deep love between them be the victor or will they settle for brotherly love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

Authors comment: Read chapter 8 first. Lemon alert.

* * *

Sesshoumaru entered the room later that night and saw his little brother standing in the balcony, looking ravishing in his borrowed white clothing. The moonlight adored the enchanting beauty of his little brother with a soft silvery glow. He walked over to the lonely figure, leaned next to him against the banister and looked up at the moon. They stood there silently for a while, brotherly next to each other looking at the moon not sure what to do next.

Inuyasha felt his heart beat dangerously fast. He lowered his head and looked at the hands next to his. The twin crimson stripes on the wrists of his brother were glowing softly in the moonlight. The elegant hands had gripped the banister so tightly that the concrete began to crumble.

Inuyasha felt his own tension decrease and turned towards the powerful youkai lord. Inuyasha tenderly loosened the elegant hands from the banister, turned them upwards and placed them on his cool cheeks. The hands instantly cupped the face. Inuyasha leaned into the touch and placed a kiss in each one of them. A faint gasp was his reward.

Not able to resist anymore he looked up at the face of his brother. The burning fire in the golden eyes above him locked onto his and lured him into their depth. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the neck of his brother and placed a little kiss on the soft lips.

The response was immediate and fierce. A hand wrapped around his waist pushing him against the solid body of his brother and the other hand fisted in his hair, pulling it slightly. Sesshoumaru crushed his lips onto the ones under his, melting them together. His velvet tongue roamed the trembling lips and pleaded for entrance.

Inuyasha leaned into the breathtaking kiss, parted his lips and eagerly sucked in the invading tongue. The virile taste of his brother captivated his senses. He pressed his body against the strong form of his brother. He couldn't get enough of the raving tongue of his brother inside his mouth.

Dangerous fangs clashed together and Inuyasha accidentally nipped the tongue of his brother. A droplet of blood mixed with his saliva. With a rousing burning sensation he let the droplet glide into his throat.

Sesshoumaru let his hands roam over the back of his little brother. Smoothly the hands wandered around the globes of his brother's buttocks. Inuyasha moaned into the mouth of Sesshoumaru, who eagerly swallowed the erotic sound. The hands began to knead the firm warm flesh.

Inuyasha ripped his mouth away. He needed air to cope with these new overwhelming feelings and arched his back, pushing his hips against the hips in front of him. He felt his arousal clash with that of his brother. With a low growl Sesshoumaru grabbed the firm buttocks and lifted the smaller body of his little brother. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around the waist of his brother, grinding his arousal against that of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and carefully lowered Inuyasha onto the bed and gently pushed him on his back. Inuyasha un-wrapped his hands and was captured under the bigger body of his brother. Sesshoumaru pressed his body on the trembling body of his little brother. Again a gasp escaped the lips of Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you want to go one?" Sesshoumaru's deep voice sounded hoarse. Inuyasha couldn't think straight any more. The youkai lord pressed his groins against his and moved seductively. "Yes, yes I want this. I want you." Inuyasha panted. He tilted his head and tried to kiss the beautiful youkai lord.

But Sesshoumaru pushed his upper body up. His groin pushed further into that of Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't help but moan. He arched his head into the bed, exposing his vulnerable throat. Sesshoumaru didn't waist the opportunity and attacked the bare throat with feather light kisses.

He slowly shoved his body downwards kissing every inch of his little brother on his way down. Inuyasha moaned with every kiss and whimpered when the kisses suddenly stopped and the breathtaking contact of their bodies vanished. His eyes slit open and looked hazy through his eyelashes at his brother, who at that moment looked annoyed at the clothing covering his little brothers enchanting body.

With one sweep of his deadly claws the offending material was shredded to pieces and uncovered the scrumptious body for him to claim. Sesshoumaru shed his own clothing and yet again lowered himself on his little brother's body. Inuyasha gasped when their naked bodies connected and looked dazed into the burning hot golden eyes of his brother.

For a moment Sesshoumaru looked fascinated at the features under him then lowered his head and ravenous kissed the lips and mouth. Inuyasha tried to maintain his senses, but had to acknowledge defeat and drowned in the turmoil of feelings. When breathing became an issue Sesshoumaru let go of the delicious mouth and rolled off the body under him.

His eyes wandered down to the throbbing shaft of his little brother. Inuyasha was still catching his breath when he gasped forcibly when a tongue encircled his erect shaft. "Oohww. Don't stop. This feels soo good." He couldn't help moaning. Sesshoumaru licked with gusto the well build member of his little brother. He maneuvered his mouth over the moist tip and eagerly sucked the pre-cum.

Inuyasha felt him hardened even more when the delicious mouth began to bob on it. He grabbed the hair of his brother and tried to pull the mouth of his shaft. "Aaaah, I'm cumming." The mouth didn't let go, instead sucked more passionately. Inuyasha fisted his hand in the hair of his brother and released his cum in the wet hot cavern. Sesshoumaru gulped the white sweat cum down.

Inuyasha didn't take enough time to recover, pulled his brother up and crashed his lips on his brother's lips. He pushed his tongue into the wet cavern and licked the gorgeous mouth clean. "You sick bastard. Why did you have to do that?" Inuyasha looked enthralled at his brother. Sesshoumaru was puzzled, but didn't get the chance to react.

Inuyasha flipped his brother on his back and straddled his hips. He grabbed the shaft of his brother and teasingly rubbed it against his entrance. He craved to pleasure his passionate brother the best he could. His brothers shaft was now as hard as steel. Inuyasha grabbed massaging oil Ryokhan had given him and poured some on his brother's shaft, massaging it erotically with his hands.

He positioned it once again against his entrance and impaled himself little by little. Sesshoumaru grabbed the hips of his little brother and provided as much as possible support. Inuyasha felt the pain erupt in his virgin entrance, when the plump tip of his brother's hard one penetrated the tight muscle.

Gradually the pain diminished and a new erotic feeling took charge of his body. Sesshoumaru looked at the hazed with lust face and licked his lips. _He is mine_. Sesshoumaru could feel the tight walls captivate his shaft. Inuyasha lowered his body further on that hard member and sheeted it whole.

He leaned forwards grabbed his brother on his shoulders and whispered in his ears. "I have done my part of the job, now it's your turn." Inuyasha let him fall backwards and pulled his brother with him, changing position. Inuyasha was now on his back and Sesshoumaru on his knees still securely plunged into his little brother.

Sesshoumaru smirked and pushed the hips of Inuyasha up and stashed a pillow under him and began to thrust ever so slowly. He pulled back slowly, watching his shaft appear sensually out of the tight entrance. Then again he slowly thrust it back again, pushing in and almost out again and again and again. Inuyasha began to squirm. He grabbed onto the bed and pushed his hips against the intruding delight.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the legs of his little brother and put them over his shoulders. Sesshoumaru began to thrust faster into Inuyasha. He watched the very hard shaft and scrotum of his little brother bounce up and down. It was a sensual sight. But he couldn't resist and reached for the throbbing shaft, wrapped his hand around it and moved his hand in tune with his own thrusts. By now he slammed himself in and out Inuyasha.

"Oooooh, Sesshoumaru… Aaah" Inuyasha reached for the luscious cheeks of his buttocks and parted them to let his brother slam deeper into him. Sesshoumaru slammed the slender body with such a force that he would have flied away, was it not for his hand around his younger brother's arousal. Sesshoumaru sighed with each impact.

Inuyasha couldn't hold it much longer, the slamming of his brother's thick hard shaft in his body, the deep sexual sighs. His own shaft stroked by the most deadly hand and their merciless bouncing scrotum slapping against moist flesh. "Sesshoumaruuuu… I'm cumming." Inuyasha released his love fluids all over the talented hands of his brother and tightened his entrance in the spasm of his orgasm.

At that moment Sesshoumaru slammed hard into Inuyasha and sighed even deeper. A hoarse soft "Inuyasha" escaped the lips of the youkai lord. Inuyasha felt warmth explode inside him. Milking the last drops of their cum Sesshoumaru kept thrusting leisurely in and out Inuyasha for a little while and gently stroked his little brothers already softening shaft.

Content and satisfied for now the youkai lord pulled his exhausted little brother in his warm embrace and closed his eyes.

* * *

I'm not much of a lemon writer (sorry).


	10. Chapter 10

The siblings, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, yet again in a fight. This fight is a struggle with their own feelings for eachother. Will the deep love between them be the victor or will they settle for brotherly love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

Authors comment: Lemon alert.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes in a wonderful world. He had never felt more content in his live. He tried to turn around, but the arms encircling him tightened their grip and pulled him closer to the body behind him. "Hmph, are you trying to escape me?" sounded a muffled deep voice. Inuyasha's grin could have split his face in two. "No, you couldn't get rid of me, even if you tried". Inuyasha let him be pulled against that wonderful body.

When his brother began to nuzzle in his hair, he struggled to turn around. Sesshoumaru loosened his grip and allowed him to move. Inuyasha felt a little shy and kept his eyes on the chest in front of him. "What is the matter Inuyasha? Are you feeling ashamed of what has happened?" Sesshoumaru sounded hoarse. He placed a finger under the chin of his little brother and pushed it up to look in those beautiful bright golden eyes.

"No, off course not Sesshoumaru I never could feel ashamed for something that amazing. I'm just, eh just … I want …, no need … Oh you lump, you know what I mean." Blushing Inuyasha buried his face in the chest of his brother. A rumbling sound emerged out of the chest of his brother. _Is Sesshoumaru laughing?_ "Oh, that's easy," sounded the deep velvet voice. Sesshoumaru rolled over and landed on top of Inuyasha. He pushed him up on his arms and studied the features of his little brother.

Inuyasha felt the weight of his brother on him and sighed happily. He wrapped his arms around the neck above him. Sesshoumaru could feel the slender body under him react on his body. He grinded his groin to the one under him and playfully pushed his arousal against that of Inuyasha. A lustful gasp escaped the lips of the hanyou. His eyelids closed halfway to enjoy the feelings erupt in his lower regions.

"Do. You. Know. Now?" Sesshoumaru kissed with every word the wonderful lips below him. Inuyasha nodded dumbly and tried to capture the lips above him for a more lasting kiss. He was a quick learner and pushed his arousal against that of his brother and grinded them together, earning a slight widening of the enchanting eyes. This was his chance. He grabbed his brother's hair and pulled his lips down and relished his need with a deep overwhelming kiss.

He accepted the invading tongue of his brother with zest and intertwined his own with his. A blast of energy shuddered through his body. He lost every notion of his surroundings. Everything except for the beautiful youkai on top of him felt surreal. It felt like they were floating on a wave of energy. His body felt all tingling. He could feel every muscle, every cell being energized. The feeling diminished slowly.

The tongue in his mouth was roaming around possessively. Inuyasha yearned to taste the sweat cavern of his brother's mouth, but the tongue inside his own mouth was hindering all attempts. Inuyasha let his hands wander over the smooth muscles and curves of his brother's body. He had thought that his brother's skin would feel silky and cool, instead the warm and velvet feeling under his hands was a delight for his eager fingers.

Caressing the body on top of him, he let his hands wander to the firm buttocks and grabbed each delicious cheek. The tongue inside his mouth stopped squirming around and lingered in anticipation what his hands would do. Inuyasha kept his eyes closed and let a finger stroll casually between the well defined globes of flesh. Then on the top of the globes he let his finger delve between them, just enough to touch the puckered entrance.

A startled gasp was his reward and a hand grabbed his wrist to prevent further intrusion. But it already had served its purpose. Inuyasha pushed aside the now passive tongue in his mouth and plunged his tongue into that of the gorgeous youkai lord. Last night he had gotten a taste of that sweat honey laced cavern and craved for more. He moaned when his tongue struck the hot wet cavern and roamed through it trying to memorize the delectable taste.

Inuyasha couldn't get enough of that sweat taste and pressed his lips even more onto the lips above. When the lips tried to retreat he let a warning growl erupt from deep inside and he could feel the lips of his brother twitch in a smile. Inuyasha wasn't ready to let go of his conquered price. With more gusto he let his tongue rove through the delicious place and captivated the slick tongue of the youkai lord. In return the youkai lord pressed his body against Inuyasha.

With some slight sensual movements of his hips he rubbed his arousal against that of his little brother. Inuyasha gasped at the touch and had to let go of the captivated lips. He tried to get control over his breathing when Sesshoumaru dropped feather light open mouth kisses on his throat and on his collarbone. The hell with breathing Inuyasha totally lost control and arched his body to melt with that of his brother. Every sense was focused on the youkai lord assaulting his body with hot luscious kisses.

The lips traveled lower to his navel and a sneaky tongue plunged into his belly button, causing the hanyou to buck his hips. The devious tongue slipped lower to the border of the white curls surrounding the desired prize. By now Inuyasha was trashing wildly. He had lost all sense of his surroundings. Sesshoumaru teasingly slid his tongue over the fully erect manhood of his little hanyou. Inuyasha moaned in despair. He was trying to gain control but all he could do was moan and gasp.

The tongue swept once again against the very sensitive shaft. Inuyasha grabbed the bed sheet to prevent his hands to forcefully push that moist mouth onto his hot throbbing cock. Finally the sinful mouth began sucking on the tip of the erect shaft. Not able to resist anymore Inuyasha bucked his hip and the teasing mouth was filled with the already leaking with precum cock.

A gagging sound startled the hanyou and his eyes shot open and looked worried at the youkai lord, who had pushed his hair over one shoulder, revealing the full glory of his beautiful face going up and down the wild throbbing shaft, sucking and releasing on and on and on. Inuyasha couldn't hold it much longer. He pushed his hand through the hair of his brother and let it rest in that silky hair. "Oooh, Sesshoumaru …please…please… please…don't…aaah!"

Sesshoumaru sucked hard on the delectable shaft of Inuyasha. His hand played tenderly with the sack. Inuyasha fisted his hand in the hair of Sesshoumaru and pushed his head down on his cock and spout his love fluid into his brother's mouth. Sesshoumaru gulped all the sweat cum down. Panting Inuyasha tried to pull the gorgeous mouth to him, but Sesshoumaru had other plans. He flipped his little brother over, parted his legs and crouch down between them, He paused to scrutinize the perfect half globes of delicious flesh in front of him.

The shadowed crack between them was alluring beyond any comprehension. Sesshoumaru licked his lips and lowered his head and teasingly licked the crack. Inuyasha bucked his hip in a wild reaction and pushed his back up and the crack became wider. The puckered entrance was for him to invade. Leisurely Sesshoumaru let his tongue sway between the perfect globes. Inuyasha squirmed and trashed under the ministrations.

Again the tongue swayed, starting from the bottom of the succulent buttocks up to the cute dimples on the lower back and then up over the sweet sweaty back to the valley between the shoulder blades. Sesshoumaru lowered his body on the body under him. He picked up the full hair of the hanyou and placed feather light kisses on the smooth skin under it. Inuyasha breathed heavily. The kisses traveled to the alluring furry triangles on top of Inuyasha's head and ravished them.

Sesshoumaru had by now his whole body draped on the body under him. His throbbing arousal was imbedded in the crack between Inuyasha's buttocks. Sesshoumaru could feel the smooth muscles contract, massaging his arousal and trying to allure him for more. His little brother was very impatient. He couldn't help sigh in the lovely triangle when the body under him pushed his back further up and positioning the tip of his also impatient shaft right against the entrance of his excited little brother.

"Ooooh, Sessh…I want to feel you inside me," Inuyasha panted. Sesshoumaru gave in this time. He surely didn't want to deny such a tempting request. He let go of the triangles, pushed him up and kneeled between the parted legs of his greedy little brother. With the weight of his brother gone Inuyasha pushed up his back and exposed even more of the eager hole. Sesshoumaru pushed his tongue Inuyasha's delectable looking entrance.

Inuyasha bucked into the face of Sesshoumaru, trying to get more of his brother filling him. Sesshoumaru pushed his tongue in and out the tight entrance. Inuyasha moaned uncontrollable that beautiful tongue lapping inside him was driving him crazy. Sesshoumaru sneaked in a finger with his tongue and wriggled it inside the taut opening. He pushed a second finger and pulled his tongue out of Inuyasha to watch his finger disappear in the alluring depth.

Inuyasha suddenly bucked again and forced the fingers to plunge even more in him when a finger bumped into a very sensitive spot. "Oooh…yes…yes!" Inuyasha moaned. Sesshoumaru grabbed with one hand the hip in front of him and added a third finger, pushing them in as deep as possible. "Sessh take me. Fill me! Oooh…"

He eagerly positioned his neglected throbbing arousal against the shivering with lust entrance, his fingers still wiggling inside that wonderful tight hole, when the sensitive spot got hit again and Sesshoumaru could just retract his fingers when Inuyasha slammed unto his more then ready cock and the delicious hole devoured his with precum dripping tip. "Oooh…" Inuyasha gasped. Sesshoumaru sighed, firmly grasping the hip with two hands. He leisurely began to pull the hip towards him, his shaft disappeared more and more into that smooth body.

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha tremble on his knees. The feeling of something that big sneak into his body was invigorating. He wanted this, needed this and only Sesshoumaru could grant him this emotional and physical filling feeling. He passionately loved him. Sesshoumaru watched his shaft completely disappear into the tight entrance. The wall of flesh was deliciously throbbing around his manhood. Again Sesshoumaru sighed, closing his eyes to exclude the sensual sight. He had to remain impassive for now.

The sight of his sibling leaning on his crossed arms with his backside arched up and his shaft completely buried into that soft body was a challenge to his control to stay impassive and not to slam his shaft deep into his little hanyou brother. He was desperate to hear the sensual sounds Inuyasha had made the last time he had moved his dick into that wonderful tight sheathe. Inuyasha pressed backwards and moaned sensual. Sesshoumaru felt a tingling feeling creep all over his body. He had waited for the sign that his brother was ready.

Sesshoumaru bend a little forward and wrapped a hand around the already hard member of Inuyasha and began to pump it leisurely. Inuyasha looked up through his folded arms and saw his brother's deadly claws slowly pump him. His precum dripped from his shaft. He wanted more, now! Besides his hand Sesshoumaru kept the rest of his body completely still. Inuyasha began to sway back and forth impaling him on the rock hard dick. He moaned deeply wit each trust backwards.

He loved the sliding feeling. The sexual soggy sound accompanying his trusts let his cock stiffen even more. Then all of a sudden the control of his brother dissolved and the other hand grabbed the hip of Inuyasha and the shaft slammed deep inside the tight hole over and over again. "Oooh, do it to me, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha leaned onto his arms to take the force of the impacts. Sesshoumaru angled his shaft a little to hit the sensitive spot in the tight hole he was banging into.

Inuyasha arched his back in a wild contraction. Sesshoumaru kept pumping his little hanyou pulsating shaft and trusting his own in the so luscious body, making sure to hit his sensitive spot with every trust. Inuyasha's mind was in oblivion. His whole world consisted of the invigorating feelings inflicted by that big shaft slamming into him and his own shaft being pumped vigorously. This was more then he could handle.

"Sesshoumaru I'm cumming. Aaaah…" The body under him contracted in the spasm of his release. The hole tightened around his manhood Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and grabbed with both hands the hips of Inuyasha, arched his body backwards and trusted his dick in a deep trust into that o so delightful tight hole. "Inuyasha he sighed hoarsely and filled his cum into that sweet sweaty body under him. Panting Sesshoumaru collapsed on Inuyasha.

For a moment he could only try to catch his breath, then he slipped of the smaller body of his little brother and pulled him against his body. Inuyasha panted heavily. He was exhausted. He turned towards his brother, his lover and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you," he whispered and closed his eyes to slip in a slumber. Sesshoumaru let a happy smile grace his lips and pulled Inuyasha closer in his arms. He would allow him self a short rest.

Inuyasha woke up missing the warmth against him. He let his mind wander back to what had happened between his brother and him and smiled happily. He hadn't felt truly happy in his whole life and this feeling of love and happiness was fulfilling and gave him a secure feeling. He already missed his brother. He flipped his legs out of the bed and blushed deeply when he saw what they had done to the covers of the bed. After a good hour Inuyasha was bathed and roamed through the corridors after his nose following the scent of his brother.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Swiftly Inuyasha turned towards the familiar voice and saw Miroku stand behind him with his hands folded and his head inclined in a respectful manner. "Hey Miroku, I heard you had arrived here yesterday. How is everybody? " Inuyasha stepped towards the monk and embraced him. Startled Miroku looked up and returned the loosely embrace. "Inuyasha I thought you were your brother in that white clothing. It's good to see you are alright. The others are still in their room sleeping I guess.

We had arrived late and the warm bath, good food and soft beds were very satisfying and I was tempted to rest longer but I needed to speak to you and your brother." Inuyasha looked a little sheepish at Miroku. "Oh, this I borrowed from Sesshoumaru. Mine needed to be washed." Again Inuyasha blushed deeply. The friends walked together towards the scent of the youkai lord.

* * *

Thanks, thanks, thanks for the reviews. It helps to remain motivated.

Next chapter: Is Sesshoumaru already mated? Inuyasha decides to leave Sesshoumaru.


	11. Chapter 11

The siblings, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, yet again in a fight. This fight is a struggle with their own feelings for eachother. Will the deep love between them be the victor or will they settle for brotherly love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

Authors comment: This turned out to be a very difficult chapter to write. I knew where the story had to go, but couldn't word it. Even now I'm not happy with this. I promise the next one will be better.

* * *

"Lord Inuyasha I was on my way to see you. How are you feeling today?" The healer Ryokhan walked towards the two friends. "I'm feeling quite well, thank you very much." Inuyasha clasped his hands in front off him and inclined his head. Miroku looked shocked at Inuyasha. He hadn't seen Inuyasha be so respectful ever. Inuyasha glanced at Miroku and twitched an eyebrow. "I can be polite if I want to, you know," he hissed.

"I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. Are you and your friend searching for the dining room? Come follow me. A good breakfast shall do you both good. Afterwards I want to examine you to make sure everything healed alright." Ryokhan smiled at Inuyasha. They followed the healer when they heard the high pitched voice of Kagome behind them.

"Hey, Miroku wait up." Inuyasha turned around. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran towards him and flung herself in the open arms of the smiling youth. For a moment Inuyasha pressed her against him and then carefully lowered her on her feet. "I was so worried Inuyasha. Miroku told us you were badly hurt and bleeding profoundly." Kagome looked examining at him.

Inuyasha felt a little uncomfortable under her scrutinizing look. He hoped nothing out of the extraordinary was showing. He felt he had changed after the fantastic time together with Sesshoumaru. "You look well, even great, you are glowing. Your brother must have some excellent healers." Kagome looked thoughtful at him. "Oh, yes, Sesshoumaru settles only for the best. Let me introduce you to the wondrous healer Ryokhan."

Inuyasha stepped aside from the sight of the healer. "Lord Inuyasha is giving me more credit then I deserve. I think the recovery of the young lord has more to do with him and his brother then to my skills." The healer bent over the hand of the human girl and placed a soft kiss on it. "It is always a pleasure to meet an enchanting young woman." Ryokhan looked with a smile at Kagome.

Kagome's face flushed "Ahhè," she giggled shyly. "Can I accompany you to the dining room?" Ryokhan bowed a little. "O, eh, we already arranged having our breakfast outside on the terrace. We would love it if you would join us." Kagome was again blushing deeply when Ryokhan gently took the hand of her and once again placed a soft kiss on it. "I would love to, but I'm sorry, duty calls."

With a charming smile Ryokhan bowed towards Kagome and turned to Inuyasha and bowed a little more. "Lord Inuyasha, I'll see you later." Inuyasha bowed back and when the healer was well out of sight he turned towards Kagome. "Snap out of it Kagome he is already gone. Let's have breakfast." Inuyasha could hear his stomach growl. "Yes, eh just here outside the door. Sango and Shippo are waiting for us."

They stepped outside and after a warm embrace from Sango and a good glob on the head for Shippo they had a delicious and rich breakfast. There was plenty to choose from and to eat. Inuyasha was famished and consumed a lot of the food, as usually disregarding the table manners.

"Inuyasha, why do you always have to eat like a pig? Don't shove the food in your mouth." Kagome sighed and looked annoyed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha choose not to react at the comment of Kagome to prevent any upcoming arguments. He felt too good to let anything disturb the joyous feeling he had and he knew had to mind his table manners, but man, he was hungry.

The recent 'exercises' had made him hungry and he needed to fuel up to be able to 'perform' again. Inuyasha blushed a little at his own thoughts. "You see. Your face is flushed. You are not choking on something, are you Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't resist reprimanding Inuyasha.

"Hey Rin, how are you?" Shippo rushed over to the girl that appeared in the doorway. "Oh very well thank you." Rin said polite and walked over to Inuyasha. "Lord Inuyasha I'm happy to see you are well again. I was so worried, but lord Sesshoumaru said you would be alright and he was right." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Inuyasha blushed and pulled the girl into his arms and kissed her on her forehead. Rin giggled and returned the embrace. "Lord Inuyasha may Shippo come and play with me?" Inuyasha looked in the pleading bright eyes of the ward of his brother. "Sure kid." Happily Rin skipped away with Shippo to go to play in the garden.

Inuyasha had eaten to his hearts desire. Satisfied he leaned back in his chair. "Inuyasha, I still can't believe Naraku is defeated." Kagome looked uncertain at Inuyasha. "You can be sure of that. There is nothing left of him," said Inuyasha confident. "Yes there is." Miroku disagreed. Inuyasha looked confused at his friend. "He left the incomplete jewel. We found it lying on the ground after he was defeated."

"Where is it now? Do you have it Miroku?" Sango asked. "No, I don't have the shard in my possession. The one that defeated Naraku was entitled to have the jewel shard." Miroku looked at his friends and hoped they wouldn't be angry with him for not claiming the precious jewel shard. "Ooh, so you have it Inuyasha." Kagome looked inquisitive at Inuyasha. "No I didn't defeat Naraku. Sesshoumaru did." Inuyasha could still feel the pain in his heart when he thought Sesshoumaru would surrender to Naraku.

"Do you mean to say Sesshoumaru has the jewel shard? If he desires the shard it will be very difficult maybe even impossible to get it. He is very strong I don't think we could defeat him." Sango looked worried at Miroku. "I don't think we have to worry about that. He wasn't interested in the shard. I had to practically force him to take it." Miroku smiled a little at the thought of that.

"You let him take it? Have you lost your senses? You know everyone gets affected by the shard and that big of piece will surely influence him. What were you thinking Miroku? Of all the stupid things to do, you had to give the shard to a youkai. You know everyone gets corrupted by the shards. Maybe he already is." Kagome was almost bristling with anger.

"Sesshoumaru is not just any youkai. He is a daiyoukai and the most powerful and pure one. He doesn't need the power of the jewel. I'm sure he is not corrupted." Inuyasha resented the accusations against his brother, but didn't want to say very much. "You don't know for sure Inuyasha. I know he is your brother, but he tried to kill you numerous times, maybe he would succeed if he uses the jewel shard." Kagome was worried even more.

"If Sesshoumaru wanted to kill me he would have done it earlier. I'm no match for him. You don't have to worry Kagome. I can assure you, he doesn't want kill me." Inuyasha blushed a little thinking of what Sesshoumaru wanted to do to him now. "I'm sure Sesshoumaru wants Inuyasha to be very much alive." Miroku smirked at Inuyasha.

The girls watched the blush deepen on the face of Inuyasha. Inuyasha hit the teasing monk on his head. "Anyway, we have to get the shard from Sesshoumaru and resume our quest and complete the jewel." Kagome ignored the antics of the two men. "Kagome maybe we could take a brake and stay here for a while." Inuyasha hoped his remark was as casual as he hoped to sound. Miroku was by now grinning openly. "Yes. A little rest would be much appreciated." Miroku joined in supporting his friend.

"Maybe we could. What do you think Sango?" Kagome turned towards the experienced demon slayer. "I don't think staying here will be good. Now Naraku is defeated all kind of lesser Youkai will come from their hiding places and the battle for the remaining shard will be even bigger." Sango looked at Inuyasha "But we could use a few days rest."

They were still arguing about their travel plans when a window in the castle was opened and Inuyasha could hear his brothers even voice drift towards him. The humans in his pack couldn't hear his voice. Inuyasha didn't want to eaves drop, but he couldn't ignore the voice he loved so much.

"This Sesshoumaru is aware that he has responsibilities towards the West and the inu-youkai. You don't have to remind me that we are the last of our species. I'm considering all the possibilities." Inuyasha heard the worried tone in his brother's voice. He was startled by the voice replying to his brother. It sounded like it was reprimanding the daiyoukai.

"Do you care for me Sesshoumaru?" The female voice was also even and cold. "You know I do. You will always have a strong place in my heart, but don't assume you can use that to force me to reject Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's cold voice had a hint of sadness. "He can't provide you an heir. You know the West needs an heir. This interlude with Inuyasha is clouding your mind. Think sensible and you will agree with me and let this foolishness go."

The female youkai voice changed from cold to icy. "I, the lady of the West demand and am entitled for your cooperation to secure your succession." Inuyasha's heart almost stopped beating. Sesshoumaru was mated. There was a lady of the West and she believed, that he, Inuyasha, was causing problems for Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha didn't want to hear more. He had to think. He jumped on his feet and took off.

"Hey, Inuyasha, where are you going? Come back we still need to decide." Kagome sounded annoyed. "What has gotten into him? He sure is behaving odd lately. I wonder if it has to do with …" Kagome mind drifted off to the kiss she and Inuyasha had shared. Maybe that and the death of Naraku was troubling Inuyasha. Maybe he wasn't certain about her feelings for him and needed to be reassured. Now with Naraku out of the way there was a future possible for them.

"I think Inuyasha needs to straighten things out. Maybe he is not completely healed and needs more time to recuperate. We could stay a little longer." Miroku looked worried at the disappearing back of his friend.

Meanwhile the words Inuyasha had heard were rampaging through his mind. He stopped running and fell on his knees, tears where flowing on his cheek. He didn't want to be a hinder to Sesshoumaru, but if he stayed he would become one. He already was the reason for an argument between his brother and his mate. Inuyasha felt the happiness in his heart change in despair.

He loved Sesshoumaru so much he felt he would die if he couldn't see him anymore. His heart cringed at the thought of leaving Sesshoumaru and staying away from him. He had touched heaven and didn't want to loose that. Inuyasha wiped his tears and stood up. The choice was easy. The happiness of his beloved brother was more important then his own. With him out of the way Sesshoumaru could get an heir and move on. He would tell the others that they would leave as soon as possible.

* * *

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

The siblings, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, yet again in a fight. This fight is a struggle with their own feelings for eachother. Will the deep love between them be the victor or will they settle for brotherly love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

Authors comment: lemon alert

* * *

A gush of youki enveloped Inuyasha at the same time two elegant arms wrapped him from behind pulling him against a solid hard body. Instantly Inuyasha's body reacted to the alluring contact and leaned against the now familiar form.

"It's futile to try to escape me." The deep husky voice let shivers run all over his body. Inuyasha pressed his body against that of the daiyoukai. His thoughts were racing through his head. He was startled, for an instance thinking that his brother knew that he had been planning to run away from the youkai embracing him. But then he realized that he was actually teasing. "I…I…" Inuyasha was reluctant to say what he had decided just seconds ago.

"Why were you crying?" The elegant hands were roaming over his chest and Inuyasha moaned under the ministrations. A hand disappeared in his haori and long fingers grabbed an erect nipple and rolled it between them. Inuyasha could feel the arousal of his brother press against him. He slightly moved his hips to imbed the hard manhood of his bother between his eager cheeks. A faint gasp was his reward.

"Did you miss me?" The words were whispered in the ear of the hanyou. The hands stopped roaming over his body and the voice changed to concerned. "Are you hurt? Have I lacerated you?" Sesshoumaru turned Inuyasha around and looked in his eyes, searching for an answer.

"No… no you haven't." The concern didn't leave the golden eyes above him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the neck of his brother and pressed a soft kiss on the lips above. For an instance the lips didn't move and Inuyasha opened his lips a little. The elegant arms around his waist strengthened their hold and the soft kiss was answered passionately.

Inuyasha welcomed wholeheartedly the invading tongue of the youkai. "Hmpf, maybe you are not satisfied?" He asked with a mischievous smirk._ Never_, thought Inuyasha, _I could never get enough of you a_nd bared his throat to the daiyoukai. With a low growl Sesshoumaru took what was offered and pressed hard kisses on the white column leaving love marks to show his passion for the hanyou. Again the hands of the daiyoukai started to roam over the delectable body pressed against his, squeezing and caressing every inch of it.

Inuyasha's mind was euphoric. He couldn't think anymore. All thought of leaving his beautiful and strong lover were pushed away in for now an unapproachable place in his mind. He sensually grinded his own heated arousal against that of his brother. The kisses on his throat traveled lower and his buttocks were cupped in the elegant hands and his body was lifted. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around the waist of his lover and kept grinding their arousal against each other.

"Aaaah…." He moaned and leaned backwards to intensify the contact of their groins. "Sesshoumaru…." He pleaded. He wanted more, he needed more and would beg for it if necessary. Sesshoumaru looked at the beautiful lustful angel wrapped around him and couldn't help to smile. He would give this luscious being all he wanted, whenever he wanted and wherever he wanted.

He lowered the hanyou in the soft green grass and draped his body on top of him. With gusto he claimed the panting mouth and pushed his tongue inside to relish in the taste of the escaping moans. He made little thrusts to gain more moans and gasps. He was becoming addicted to the delicious moans and gasps escaping his little brother's mouth. The thrust became harder.

Sesshoumaru tore his lips from that of Inuyasha and pulled himself up before he would lose control. Inuyasha slit his heavy with desire eyes open and growled to indicate his discontent. Sesshoumaru pressed a kiss on the lips of his demanding little lover and reached to un-wrap the legs from his waist. The growling became more prominent. "Shush, my impatient little love angel." Sesshoumaru whispered with his deep sensual voice.

Again Inuyasha felt the shivers travel over his spine. He reached up and grabbed the smooth hair of Sesshoumaru and tried to pull him down. Sesshoumaru looked at his little brother intensively. He didn't want to tease the boy, but their clothes had to be removed without shredding them. He let him be pulled down and plundered the collarbone of the hanyou. Inuyasha relaxed into the desired feelings of being overwhelmed.

Sesshoumaru let his lips travel downwards, licking and kissing the arched with pleasure body underneath him. In the meanwhile the elegant hands were working steadily to remove the silken hindrance on the body of his little brother. When his lips reached the white curly pubic hair, Inuyasha was already stripped completely. Another few motions and he had also stripped his clothing.

Inuyasha had by now clawed his hands in the hair on top of his brother's head, his moans a sign of approval to his brother's ministrations. Inuyasha inhaled a deep breath in anticipation for Sesshoumaru's next move and when the hot mouth actually wrapped around his manhood he exhaled in a long guttural moan. Sesshoumaru couldn't help to let a devious smirk twitch his mouth. He licked and sucked the rock hard shaft of his little brother.

The writhing body under his hands was so sensual he bobbed his head over the manhood of his little brother and took him entirely in his mouth. Inuyasha pushed the head under his claws hard over his cock. Sesshoumaru gagged once but then Inuyasha could feel his cock disappear deep in the throat of his brother. The feeling was exquisite, each thrust was again very deep and his cock pierced in the tight throat.

"Oooh…..oooh….. oooh." Inuyasha moaned with each thrust. He couldn't take it anymore and with a hard thrust he released his essence in his brother's throat.

Again Sesshoumaru gagged on the thick dick of his little brother, but he made sure none of the white sweat cum left his mouth and he kept sucking until there was nothing left. Letting go of the now soft member Sesshoumaru crawled over Inuyasha and claimed the panting open mouth of the hanyou. Then without any warning he flipped the little body under him, pulled him up by his hips and plunged his tongue in the puckered entrance.

"Aaaaah…." Inuyasha flipped his head backwards and moaned at the feeling of something filling him. He eagerly moved his legs apart, he wanted more. Sesshoumaru spread the fleshy cheeks and plunged his tongue deeper into the hole. Inuyasha began to move his hips backwards trying to get filled more. His tight entrance needed the dick cock of his brother. Sesshoumaru pulled out the hole of his brother and licked his own digits and plunged two at once in the tight opening.

Inuyasha howled his approval. He kept rocking his hips back and forth. When the third digit entered he was soon ready to receive the main treat. "Sesshoumaru, do it." Inuyasha demanded.

Again Sesshoumaru smirked. His little brother was not only impatient, but was also rather dominating even if he was the uke. He pulled his fingers out and instantly replaced them with his now weeping hard cock. He grabbed the hip of the hanyou and pushed him steadily inside until he couldn't get anymore deeper.

Inuyasha had lowered his head when his brother's shaft began to penetrate his body. He felt the rock hard cock slowly move deeper inside him. The pain of penetration was less then the other times, but still hurt. The cock was now totally buried in him. Inuyasha felt the burning heat of his lover glow inside him and the pain dissipated fast. "Pump me, Sesshoumaru." He whispered hoarsely.

Sesshoumaru obeyed gladly and began to pump the body underneath him. First slowly, then his pace picked up. He made sure the sensitive spot of his little brother was stimulated with each powerful thrust. The deep sighs Sesshoumaru made with each thrust stirred the already hardening manhood of the hanyou to full erect. "Inuyasha," the daiyoukai mumbled and he grabbed the erect manhood of the hanyou and pumped it in sync with his thrusts.

Inuyasha kept himself steady and let his brother do all the work. The exciting feelings crawling all over and in his body were too much to handle. He just tried to keep from releasing and hold on to the pleasurable feelings as long as possible.

"Inuyasha cum with me." The daiyoukai sighed gruffly and with a powerful move he thrust his manhood deep into Inuyasha and released his cum. His elegant hand contracted around the shaft of Inuyasha and Inuyasha let all his restrain fall and came in time with the daiyoukai, spilling his cum over the hand of his brother and his own well-toned stomach.

Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, taking Sesshoumaru with him. After a few breaths Sesshoumaru slipped of the still panting body of Inuyasha and gathered their clothes in one sweep. He ascended gracefully and swept up the hanyou bridal style in his arms. "Hey, I can get up on my one," Inuyasha complained.

"I am aware of that." Sesshoumaru looked in the annoyed face of his little lover. "There is a hot spring nearby." He commented and rushed away towards it. After a good wash they got dressed and again Sesshoumaru swept up Inuyasha in his arms. "What are you doing? I'm not a fragile bitch that you have to carry around. Let go of me." Inuyasha tried to push away from Sesshoumaru, but the arms around him didn't budge.

"Inuyasha calm yourself. I choose to carry you and I will not let you go." All thoughts Inuyasha had pushed away came rushing back with those words. _How could he leave this gorgeous being who presented heaven on a silver platter to him?_ Sesshoumaru walked over to a tree and lowered himself against it with Inuyasha cradled in his lap. Inuyasha nuzzled in his brothers chest and inhaled the musky scent. Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha closer to him.

"You haven't answered my question yet, pup." The words were whispered in his ear. Twitching his ears Inuyasha concentrated on the steady heartbeat of the daiyoukai to calm himself. "What question?" Inuyasha tried to stall the inevitable. "Why were you crying?" Sesshoumaru let his claws run through the hair of Inuyasha, soothing him. "I…I…" Inuyasha knew he had to tell Sesshoumaru he should leave, but was reluctant to do so.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha were are you?" The high pitched voice of Kagome calling for him was not far away. Startled Inuyasha jumped out the lap of his brother. Sesshoumaru ascended gracefully, wrapped an arm around the waist of his little brother, pulled Inuyasha against him and claimed his lips in a searing kiss. Inuyasha planted his hands firmly on his chest to push him away, but wasn't able to. His hands chose to roam over the chest instead of pushing against it. Inuyasha leaned into the kiss oblivious to his surroundings.

Suddenly he was pushed away from the magnificent youkai. Inuyasha looked dazed at the beautiful face of his brother. The slow smirk was a tell tale to Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru was teasing him. Kagome burst out of the bushes. Unintentional Inuyasha yelled at his brother. "You bastard, I…I hate you." Inuyasha looked shocked into the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. He hadn't meant to say that. Sesshoumaru leaned forward a little and whispered in the ear of the hanyou. "But, I love you." With that said he turned away and gracefully walked away.

Inuyasha stopped breathing. Had Sesshoumaru really say he loved him? Every muscle in his body began to glow. This was too much to comprehend he needed some time to sort this out. "Inuyasha, why do you always have to fight with your brother? Why don't you try to get along? You are so immature. Hey, are you listening to me?" Kagome grabbed his arm and shook it. Inuyasha started to breath again and turned his attention to the girl. "Stop yelling, wench."

* * *

I hope you all like this. Please review. Thanx for all the beautiful reviews. They keep me alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her hand and dragged her along after Sesshoumaru. "Hey, what is the matter? Slow down Inuyasha. We have to talk." Kagome tried to resist Inuyasha pulling her. "Yes sure, we have to talk. Let's head back to the others." Inuyasha faltered his steps when Kagome resisted his pull. Kagome was glad Inuyasha stopped dragging her. Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on the disappearing back of Sesshoumaru.

The siblings, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, yet again in a fight. This fight is a struggle with their own feelings for eachother. Will the deep love between them be the victor or will they settle for brotherly love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

_He said he loved me._ Inuyasha couldn't prevent smiling. _HE LOVES ME! _

"Hey, snap out of it. What are you smiling about? Inuyasha? What is the matter with you?" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his arm and shook it vigorously. That helped. Inuyasha picked up Kagome, maneuvered her on his back and rushed after Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha maybe just the two of us should talk first before we join the others." Kagome wrapped her arms around the neck of Inuyasha and created an intimate atmosphere. "No, that is not necessary. I've made up my mind." Inuyasha felt Kagome shift uneasy on his back. He knew she wanted to be alone with him, but he couldn't.

They reached the others at the same time Sesshoumaru did. Rin ran happily towards Sesshoumaru and held a drawing up in front of him. " Look lord Sesshoumaru. I've drawn a flower for you. Do you like it? I've used those 'krejons' I've got from Shippo to color it." Sesshoumaru looked at the drawing. "That is a beautiful flower." He bend down and picked up the little girl in his arm. Rin wrapped her little arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Sango and Miroku exchanged a look at the unexpected display of affection. Sesshoumaru walked over to an empty chair and sat down. Rin jumped out his arms and returned to Shippo to make another drawing.

Inuyasha rushed over to the group. He dropped Kagome in an empty chair and walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat down on the ground at his feet. He wanted to be near Sesshoumaru as long as possible. He neglected the inquisitive looks of the others. Nonchalantly Sesshoumaru moved his leg, so it was supporting Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha leaned back on the leg. He enjoyed the subtle contact.

"This time I will draw master Jaken. He is so grumpy today. I think he is jealous because Lord Inuyasha slept with Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said casually. Inuyasha's face flushed.

"What? What does she mean? You slept with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome was instantly out of her chair, her small hands clenched in fists at her sides, demanding an explanation. Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru, afraid for his reaction on the outburst of the girl. There was no change on his impassive face. "Kagome, this doesn't concern you." Inuyasha tried to calm the girl and made things worse. "Oh, you are so… so…. Inuyasha SI…" Kagome was infuriated.

Inuyasha braced himself against the anticipated massive pull of the enchanted beads. He felt a hand slip into his hair. "…T!" Inuyasha was as astonished as Kagome when he didn't plummet to the ground. "SIT, SIT, SIT!" She repeated. Still nothing happened. "Why didn't it work?' Kagome dropped in her chair in disbelieve. The hand in his hair let go of the enchanted beads. Inuyasha slowly turned towards his brother. "How did you do that? You impeded the enchantment." Inuyasha looked up with admiration at Sesshoumaru.

The taiyoukai glanced back, savoring in the enthralled sight of his little brother's face. He lowered his head. His long silver tresses flowed forwards and pooled in Inuyasha's lap. With a long elegant finger he tucked a lock behind his ear, revealing once more his gorgeous almost gasped at the sight. Silver hair and golden eyes colored the breathtaking picture of the two inu-brothers lost in each other and lost to the world.

Sango tried to soothe her distressed friend, even if she didn't agree with her on the unruly use of the 'SIT'- command. "I'm sure Rin didn't mean it like that. There must be an plausible explanation. Miroku!" Sango called Miroku for help. Miroku tear his eyes from the beautiful sight. "Yes, I think what Rin meant was that Inuyasha slept in the room of Sesshoumaru. He was severely wounded in the battle against Naraku." Miroku stated. When Kagome calmed down a little, Miroku turned back to the beautiful scene. Sesshoumaru said something impossible to hear for the human, what made Inuyasha blush and with a shy smile he turned his face away.

Inuyasha looked up to Sesshoumaru, totally lost in the sight. He couldn't care less what Kagome thought. "When you continue looking like that at me, I shan't be able to restrain myself and kiss you senseless in front of your friends." Sesshoumaru's deep sensual voice allured him to do just that, but Inuyasha couldn't allow himself. Feeling shy Inuyasha turned away from Sesshoumaru. A small smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's face.

"You see Kagome. You don't have to worry." Sango stroke lightly the hand of Kagome. Kagome calmed down and turned towards Inuyasha. "I'm sorry. I lost control for a moment. Why didn't the enchantment work? Is it gone?" Kagome felt she was loosing control over Inuyasha. "Of course not. Why don't you release me from this leash. You don't have to be afraid of me. You know I would never hurt you." Inuyasha pleaded for his freedom.

A deep rumbling growl erupt from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was afraid Sesshoumaru would hurt Kagome if she would refuse to remove the necklace with the enchanting beads. Kagome's big eyes shined brightly by tears trying to overflow them. She wasn't ready to let go of her hold on him. She depended on the enchanted beads for the strong connection with Inuyasha. "I will not be threatened to remove the necklace. I won't." Kagome watched defiantly at the taiyoukai.

"Woman, you are a guest in my house. I'm not threatening you. This is a matter between you and my little brother. He has made it clear that the original purpose of the chain is not valid anymore. You insist to keep it intact although he has proven that he is trustworthy. It is clear that you have an alternative motive to maintain your hold on him." The cold voice of Sesshoumaru was icy. His hand slipped once again in the hair of the hanyou and massaged the tensed neck. Sesshoumaru could sense the distress Inuyasha was in.

"I presume that Kagome wants to keep the necklace on Inuyasha to make sure she can help him if he turns involuntary into a youkai." Miroku presented as diplomatic as always a reasonable explanation. "If that's the reason, I already proved I can maintain my sanity in my youkai state even if Tetsuseiga is not near. I am aware we have not gathered all of the jewel shards yet, but that can't be a reason." Inuyasha wanted the necklace be removed. He didn't like the feeling of belonging to Kagome. The only one he wanted to belong to was Sesshoumaru even if he desided to go away.

Kagome started to cry. Big tears slid down her face. "I can't Inuyasha. Why don't you understand? I… I love you." Kagome stammered. Inuyasha was baffled. He hadn't expect the girl to confess her love for him like this. "I suppose I'm honored by the gift of your love, but I can't understand that you can love me and still want to keep me on a leash. But I can understand that you are still insecure." He added the last sentence to soothe Kagome. Inuyasha was a sucker if it came to tears, especially those of Kagome.

"Okay, okay, I will keep this wretched thing on until you seem fit to remove it. So stop crying!" Inuyasha heard Sesshoumaru sigh softly. He knew Sesshoumaru didn't agree, but what could he do? He couldn't let the girl cry. Sesshoumaru bend a little forward. "You are cute when you are gullible. But you are to tensed. You need a good thoroughly massage." The deep husky voice send shivers up and down his spine. Inuyasha almost put aside his resolve to leave. This massage would be mindblowing.

Kagome wiped her tears off and looked once again fervent at Inuyasha. "I knew you would understand Inuyasha. Eh, when can we leave?" She was impatient to leave. She felt that she could loose Inuyasha if they stayed any longer. Inuyasha was never that disobedient. His brother triggered rebellious actions towards her. If she could complete the Shikon no Thama, Inuyasha could change in a human and come with her to her time.

"There is one thing we need to ask lord Sesshoumaru before we leave." Sango looked at the serene taiyoukai. "We can't resume our quest without the piece of the jewel that is in the possession of lord Sesshoumaru." Sango was ready to go. She wouldn't mind staying in the castle if she wasn't keen on finding her little brother, Kohaku. With Naraku out of the way, he would be wandering around.

Inuyasha turned and kneeled in front of Sesshoumaru and bowed his head. "I ask for your permission to leave." He asked softly. Not wanting to leave his brother at all, but he had to. "I understand that you are honor bound and must presume your quest, for now." Sesshoumaru reluctantly gave his permission to Inuyasha to leave. He took the jewel shard out of a pocket and placed it on the table. Kagome swiftly picked up the piece and put in a little glass jar.

* * *

This was a very difficult chapter to write. I couldn't get into it. I practically had to force myself to write it, but the next one will be better.

Please review and tell me if it was alright or sucked.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

After thanking Sesshoumaru for his hospitality the human returned to their chambers to pack their things. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walked in a slow pace through the corridors of the palace towards the chamber of Sesshoumaru to get the fire rat clothes. Inuyasha glanced a few times at the impassive face of Sesshoumaru. He was not sure if the taiyoukai was angry.

With each step they took he got more convinced that his brother was angry with him or even worse, disappointed in his little brother's lack of courage. He must loathe him for letting him be controlled in such a humiliating way by a human girl. _God, I am so pathetic. Sesshoumaru will never want me for a mate now._ The moment the thought hit him he froze and stopped walking. Sesshoumaru made another few steps, stopped and turned towards Inuyasha.

_What am I thinking? No way Sesshoumaru could consider me to be his mate. _He was already mated and Inuyasha wasn't able to give him a heir. He had to accept that as a fact and acknowledge that Sesshoumaru could never be his. Inuyasha was mentally berating himself and didn't notice that Sesshoumaru had stopped. Sesshoumaru watched the hanyou's troubled face. "It is not advisable to strain your simple mind in that amount." The even cold voice confirmed Inuyasha's thoughts, he loathed him.

Inuyasha ears flattened in distress on his head. He was a glorious sight of misery. He cringed when the voice continued. "You are not equipped to such a task. There are others more capable of doing that," and with a calculated pause he resumed. "Allow me to do the thinking and you do that, what you do best. Lay on your back and be pretty." With a smirk Sesshoumaru brushed his hand over Inuyasha's behind, turned away and continued to walk.

The electrifying touch snapped Inuyasha out off his depressed feelings and he glanced shocked at Sesshoumaru's departing back. Sesshoumaru wasn't angry or disappointed in him. He actually made fun of him. With a immense relieved feeling Inuyasha shrugged off his distress. Then the last words of Sesshoumaru hit him. "Hey, you hentai I'm not your bitch you know." Inuyasha rushed after Sesshoumaru, catching up with him right in front of his bedroom, when he was about to open the door.

"You take that back or…" Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru by an arm and spun him around. Inuyasha was completely taken aback by the stunning sight. A playful grin graced the taiyoukai face. His eyes were shining like bright golden stars. The taiyoukai was almost laughing. He looked happy. Inuyasha felt his heart cringe in his chest. He had made this gorgeous perfect being happy and he was about to leave him. He was definite an awful brother, an awful lover and an very awful being.

"Or, what? Can't you even think of a retaliation? You are indisputably pitiable." The grin was by now a genuine smile. Inuyasha pulled his brother's head down and crashed his lips on the smiling lips. He had to capture that scarce smile. He felt the lips contract to melt with his, but he still could feel the smile in the scorching kiss. The feeling of his brother's lips against his was divine. Inuyasha leaned further into the kiss and plummet his tongue in the cavern behind the luscious lips.

The unexpected weight of Inuyasha forced the taiyoukai against the door, that flung open and they stumbled backwards into the room and landed on the bed, with Sesshoumaru underneath Inuyasha. The impact forced Inuyasha to let go of the lips and he pulled his head up to scrutinize the beautiful face in front of him. "Hmpf. Who is now laying on his back and looking absolutely breathtaking pretty?" Inuyasha mockingly said and before the taiyoukai could requite, Inuyasha pressed his lips again on those under his.

A tongue sneaked out the mouth to demand entrance, but Inuyasha rejected the intrusion and began to explore the taiyoukai's face with his lips. He dropped hot kisses on the pale face and trailed with his tongue over the dazzling magenta stripes. Sesshoumaru opened his lips in a soundless gasp, his bright golden eyes were half lidded in ecstasy. He raised his hands to take hold of the face with those delicious ravishing tongue, but Inuyasha wasn't going to bestow any mercy on Sesshoumaru.

He wanted to relish on Sesshoumaru to his heart content, without any interruption. He needed it and was not about to miss the opportunity. He grabbed the wrists of Sesshoumaru and pushed them next to his head on the bed and kept them from moving. Sesshoumaru was eagerly playing along. It was invigorating when Inuyasha dominated the foreplay. He loved to take over when the hanyou couldn't control his feelings anymore and shivered in need. For now he savor in the excited feelings his little brother was inflicting on him.

Inuyasha delicately let his lips roam over the dark blue crescent moon on the forehead of Sesshoumaru. The skin was smooth under his lips. Sesshoumaru gasped now audible and growled deep in his throat at the touch. Inuyasha pressed open mouth kisses in a trail downwards over the perfect nose and chin of the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru bend his head backwards in the bed and bared his vulnerable throat to receive more of those sweet kisses. Inuyasha smirked at the trust the taiyoukai was bestowing on him.

He took his time to kiss every inch of that pale smooth column. His lips trailed further downwards and stopped at the border of the haori, Sesshoumaru was wearing. Inuyasha pushed aside the delicate textile and with a content sigh pressed a cheek on the smooth well-toned chest. Here is where he belonged, close to his brother's heart. A heart that was beating fast, as he continued to lick and kiss the velvety soft skin. He inhaled the intoxicating smell of the powerful youkai.

Sesshoumaru could barely keep his hands from grabbing Inuyasha, flipping him on his back and make the beautiful tease pant his name while he slowly pump him. But the ministrations of his little brother were also very invigorating, he could get addicted to it. The mouth wrapped around his nipple was jousting with it. The moist tongue encircled and rolled it, making it hard an erect, then the devious teeth locked on them and not very tenderly pulled until the sweet agony was driving him crazy with need.

Inuyasha watched his brother's face while he was delightfully torturing his nipple. The erotic sight he got was almost enough to resolve his control. Sesshoumaru was panting and a pink tongue swept once a while over the open lips leaving them moist and shiny. Inuyasha bit a little harder and the eyes closed and a growl rumbled through his chest. Inuyasha smirked. His brother was very sensitive. Inuyasha let go of the nipple and after bestowing a equal attention to the other one, his lips trail down meeting the obstructing obi.

He had to let go of the wrists to press feather light kisses on the firm belly. In the meanwhile his hands worked to loosen the obi. Sesshoumaru was euphoric and sighed heavily with each kiss and when a tongue sneaked into his bellybutton he pushed his claws in the thick hair of his little brother and tried to pull the head up. Yes, he had to admit, the all powerful taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, lord of the West was deplorably ticklish. Inuyasha let his head be pulled up and looked grinning at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked warning at him.

Inuyasha teasingly stick out his tongue right above the belly button. Sesshoumaru eyes widened and he began to writhe under Inuyasha to move away. "Don't you dare!" He muttered under his breath. Inuyasha grinned wider, but he didn't continue his wicked thoughts. His hands had finally loosened the knot of the obi. He pushed aside the attire on his brothers body. He resumed to caress the exposed velvety skin with more gusto. Sesshoumaru arched his back up to be devoured by sweet kisses.

Inuyasha slipped his hands around the slim waist and possessively take a hold on it. After a few teasingly licks on the magenta stripes on the waist he prepared to go for the kill. With one hand he let go of the waist and moved it to pull at the waistband. Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze to look at his enchanting little brother's sensual movements. He let his fingers relax in the hair.

Inuyasha's fingers were everything but relaxed. He softly brushed with one finger against the waistband, over the skin and stopped when his finger hit a few silver curls. He hooked two fingers on the band and pulled it gradually to reveal more of the shiny silver curls. His tongue swept over the silky soft curls. Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. Inuyasha took a firmer grip on the waistband and…

A 'knock, knock, knock,' on the door and an "ahem" right outside the open door startled Inuyasha. He instantly jumped of Sesshoumaru, in front of him, covering his revealed torso from prying eyes. Inuyasha growled in annoyance about the interruption. He could smell somebody stand in the corridor. Sesshoumaru leisurely stood up and brushed once again his hand against the buttocks of his little brother, caressing the firm globes of flesh.

The hanyou relaxed and turned towards Sesshoumaru, who was to his dismay rearranging his clothing and brushed with his claws through his hair to make himself presentable. Sesshoumaru pressed a kiss on the lips of his little brother to wipe the disappointed look of Inuyasha's face. "He wouldn't disturb me if it wasn't significant." Sesshoumaru whispered in Inuyasha's ears. "Ajumaru, what important matter is requiring my attention?" Sesshoumaru voice was calm, but stern. Ajumaru stepped away from the wall and with his head declined he delivered the message.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the Lady of the West is requesting for your presence."

* * *

Thxs for the reviews. I love you guys. Please tell me how you like this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

Ajumaru bowed without looking at the inu-brothers and stepped away from the doorway. Once out of sight he let a grin escape his straight face. Those two were totally hot together. He had seen in a glance the tense arched torso of his lord and the tongue of his little brother trailing over the smooth skin. The silver white hair of the younger brother was pushed, by deadly claws, over to one side. Luckily for him Ajumaru was standing on the good side so he could see the beautiful face in its full excited glory. He would have watched a little longer, but even in his dazed state the taiyoukai could have sense him and then he wouldn't live to tell.

Ajumaru felt aroused by the scene he had witnessed, but he wasn't able to release himself. He had to wait until his shift was over. He for now had to inform the Lady of the West that Lord Sesshoumaru was on his way. He opened the door of the study and with a uncomfortable feeling he looked at the female inu taiyoukai standing in front of the window.

She was as beautiful and serene as the moon. Her blue robe matched the icy blue eyes. After informing her that lord Sesshoumaru would join her soon Ajumaru left as soon as possible. He never had felt at ease in her presence. He had never seen her angry or bothered, but the power radiating from her competing with that of his lord was terrifying.

"I can't ignore her request." Sesshoumaru's intense look was fixed on Inuyasha. "I understand." Inuyasha felt disappointed and heartbroken, but he knew he had to let go of Sesshoumaru. He bowed his head and listened to the feather-light footsteps of Sesshoumaru. Surprised he looked up.

The footsteps weren't moving away, but instead came closer. Long, elegant arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against the strong lean body of Sesshoumaru. "First, we have some unfinished business to attend to." Sesshoumaru whispered huskily in Inuyasha's ears. "But what about the Lady of the West? She must be waiting." Inuyasha relaxed his form in the arms surrounding him. "She can wait a little longer." Sesshoumaru lowered his lips to that of the hanyou.

"But you can't do that. Wouldn't she be crossed? You have to go." Inuyasha turned away his lips, escaping the searing kiss, that would destroy his resolve of not being a hinder to Sesshoumaru and his mate. "Hmpf, you know you talk to much." Sesshoumaru tried again to capture the sweet lips of Inuyasha. "No, I won't let you ignore her request. Go to her." Inuyasha tried to push Sesshoumaru away. "You are very stubborn. If you insist I shall go. But first…" Sesshoumaru took a hold on Inuyasha's face to keep him from moving and crashed his lips on the rose peddle soft lips of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tried to resist the tongue sneaking out of the demanding lips against his and asking for entrance, but he had to surrender to the heavenly sensation of floating on a cloud of love and desire. His brother was definitely the best kisser ever. Claws ran seductively over his body, caressing every part of inuyasha's body they could reach. When a claw locked over his aroused manhood, Inuyasha gasped and the lips unlocked.

"I want you. Let me close the door. We don't want to be interrupted again." The words dragged Inuyasha out of his hazy state. "No, you have to go. It's not that I want you to go, but you have to." Inuyasha pleaded and pulled the hand from around his sensitive parts. "You are very demanding. My little love angel, but you are right. We don't want to rush through our time together." With one last little kiss pressed on the lips of his little brother Sesshoumaru turned away and left the room.

Inuyasha hurried and changed into his fire rat attire. He had to leave before Sesshoumaru returned. It was very hard for him to leave his brother, but Inuyasha was convinced that he did the right thing for Sesshoumaru.

"Finally! What were you doing? We have been waiting for you for ages. I was about to go and search for you." Kagome looked annoyed at Inuyasha. She was sure she had the right to criticize Inuyasha. "Just shut up and lets go. We don't have all the time." Inuyasha's mood was bad, because he had to leave Sesshoumaru and the whining of Kagome wasn't helping much to diminish the pain he felt in his heart. Feeling concerned Miroku watched Inuyasha.

He hoped the inu-brothers didn't fight again. "Don't we have to bid farewell to our generous host?" Miroku didn't miss the hurt flashing over Inuyasha's face. "No, I have already done that." Inuyasha just started to walk. Miroku arranged his steps at the pace of his friend and the girls with Shippo and Kirara followed close behind. Kagome was still complaining to Sango that Inuyasha was irritable, but she wisely didn't sat him. She wanted to leave and make sure to keep the inu-brothers as far apart as she could. If she sat him they would loose valuable time.

"It's now already five days since we left the castle and still we didn't manage to find one lousy jewel shard. Kagome I think you are loosing your touch. Maybe if you focus more we could find one." Inuyasha's voice had a mere fraction of the spirit it had previous. Miroku looked concerned at the back of his friend. The bold and blustering Inuyasha had changed into a passive youth. The passed five days Inuyasha had acted very differently. He had without any complaints done what he was told. Not once Kagome and he had a quarrel. He even had rejected second servings of his favorite food, the 'ramen' Kagome had brought from the future.

There was definitely something wrong with him. He obviously missed his brother, but Miroku could sense there was more amiss. "Stop complaining Inuyasha. As if this all is my fault. I don't know what has gotten into you lately. You are so selfish." Kagome had also noticed that Inuyasha was not his old self. She looked at Inuyasha sideways. The indifferent look on his face was new. Maybe he was finally growing up. She glanced at the two walking behind them. She could have a talk with Sango.

Miroku saw the glance of Kagome. Understanding the glance Miroku quickened his pace to catch up with Inuyasha. Kagome fell behind next to Sango. "Inuyasha can we have a talk?" Miroku sensed the sad aura hanging around Inuyasha. "About what?" Inuyasha said uninterested. He didn't want to be disturbed in his thoughts even if they hurt so much. "Well, I hoped to talk with you about your brother." Miroku knew the mentioning of his brother would catch Inuyasha's attention.

"What about my brother?" Inuyasha felt his heart cringe. Thinking about his brother was hurtful enough, but talking about him was even more hurtful. "What will you do if we are done collecting the remaining jewel shards? Will you go back to your brother?" To his surprise the sad look on Inuyasha's face deepened. "No." In that short answer lay a heap of pain. "Can I inform why not. You both seemed quite happy with each other." Miroku was puzzled. "I don't want to talk about it. It's none of your business." Inuyasha looked annoyed. "I don't want to pry. I just want to help. Sometimes talking helps to sort things out. If you need a listening ear I'll be more than happy to lend you one." Miroku smiled and tapped Inuyasha gently on his back.

"I don't want to talk. Just mind your own business." Inuyasha glanced thankful at Miroku. "But thanks, I'll keep it in mind." Miroku's smile grew bigger. "I shall be honored if you will confide in me." And then with a mischievous grin."And I want to hear all the juicy hot details." Out off precautions he lifted his arm to protect his head for the anticipated blow, but he was not fast enough. "You lecherous monk. Stand still." Inuyasha rushed after the fleeing monk to bonk a few more times on his head.

The girls saw the antics of the two man but didn't react to it. They were preoccupied with their own conversation. "So, you agree that there is something the matter with Inuyasha, but I should let him come to me on his own." Kagome was unsure if that would be the best thing to do. "But it's commonly known that it is always better for a relationship to talk things out and not wait to long." Kagome remembered her mother giving her that advise.

"I know, but sometimes it's better to wait a little and maybe there is nothing wrong. Maybe he is just impatient to complete the jewel shard and move on with his live. I know that I'll be relieved if the jewel is complete." Sango glanced at the running monk and sighed. She was ready to start a family, but she wasn't sure if Miroku was. "Hmm yes, that could be it. Now with Naraku out of the way, the completion of the jewel shard will be easier. Inuyasha can use the shard to turn into a human and come with me to the future." Sango looked amazed at her friend.

She hadn't known that Inuyasha wanted to become a human. She thought he wanted to be a full fledged youkai, but maybe he had changed his mind. "Are you sure Inuyasha wants to be a human?" Shippo joined the conversation. "Yes of course. We haven't talked about it, but I'm sure he sees things the way I see it. How will he otherwise adapt to my world if he stays a hanyou? We will age differently. I don't think that will do any good to our relationship." Kagome didn't notice the bothered look on Sango's face. "So he doesn't mind giving up his immortality."

Sango knew she wouldn't ask this big of sacrifice from anybody. "Again, we haven't talked about it yet, but I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind. He was willing to do the same thing for Kikyo so why not for me." Kagome felt sure she was right. Shippo was not sure Inuyasha would do something like that. Suddenly Kagome felt the sensation of a jewel shard. "Hey everyone I sense a jewel shard. That way!" Kagome pointed in the direction she sensed the jewel shard.

* * *

Please review. I don't know why but the parts without Sesshoumaru in it are very hard to write.

Again thx for all the reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

Inuyasha was as always already on the move before Kagome was done speaking. He grabbed Kagome and flung her on his back. Using her as a compass he rushed towards the jewel shard. In the meanwhile Kirara transformed to her true form and carried Miroku , Sango and Shippo following Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt the adrenaline rush through his body when he saw a formidable dragon youkai raise on his two behind legs, blocking the sunlight. A good fight would at least for a moment keep his mind from dwelling over his brother.

Inuyasha lowered Kagome from his back and positioned Tetsuseiga in a fighting stance. "Stay clear Kagome." Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome further away. Kirara had caught up with them and landed a little behind Inuyasha. Miroku, with Shippo on his shoulder jumped off the feline and Sango took off on Kirara to assist Inuyasha as much as possible. "Puny hanyou you have done me a favor to come to me. Hand over the jewel fragments to me and I shall let you live."

The dragon roared dangerously. "Ha, I can offer you the same deal. Hand over the jewel shard and I shall let you live. Choose wisely." Inuyasha pulled Tetsuseiga from its sheath and the powerful sword transformed to its full glory. "You ignorant fool. Die!" The dragon opened his jaws and blasted a ball of energy towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the way of the energy ball an released the windscar. The energy ripped through the earth and hit the dragon full on his torso. Dust exploded all around the fighting scene.

"Did you get him? I can't see anything through this dust." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha trying to see through the cloaking dust curtain. Then a energy ball pierced suddenly through the dust right at her. With a shriek Kagome released the arrow on her strained bow. The enchanted arrow got absorbed in the energy ball, rushing merciless to the girl. Inuyasha jumped and dragged Kagome out of the path of the destructive energy blast from the dragon.

"Just stay out off the way." Inuyasha dropped her not all to softly next to Miroku. "I'll suck him up with my windtunnel." Miroku unveiled his weapon, the windtunnel. The dust cloud got sucked in the windtunnel revealing the dragon shooting a powerful energy blast at them. "Wait Miroku." Inuyasha yelled to warn the monk, but he was a fraction to late. The energy blast was to big to be consumed by the windtunnel at that pace.

Most of the energy was absorbed by the windtunnel but a part big enough to knock the monk out, hit Miroku and he and Shippo went flying backwards biting dust. Kagome rushed over to their still forms and was relieved to see that they weren't dead , just knocked unconscious. "HIRAIKOTSU!" resonated through the air. Cutting air the immense boomerang swirled towards the dragon. The impact was huge, but the scaled harness of the dragon didn't even got scratched by the mighty weapon.

Sango caught the homing weapon and threw it again to the beast, now aiming on the eyes. "You petty human. You can't beat me." The dragon swiped the Hiraikotsu out of the air and with much force threw it back at Sango. Kirara maneuvered herself in the path of the uncontrolled weapon shooting through the air and got hit instead of Sango. The force of the impact was to much for the feline to handle and she crashed on the ground. Sango jumped of Kirara but even then she got injured.

Kirara transformed back to the cute little feline. "Mew." She yelped hurting. Sango crawled over to the little two-tail cat youkai and scooped her up in her arms. "You cowardly bastard." Inuyasha yelled at the dragon. The dragon charged forwards. "I'm not interested in you. That bitch has the shards I desire, so move away." He smashed Inuyasha away with a sweep of his tail. Inuyasha came down a few yards away flat on his back.

Kagome shrieked worried and started to run. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome. "You have to go through me first." Inuyasha once again positioned Tetsuseiga. "If you so desire it. I won't spare you." With that the dragon shot energy ball after energy ball at Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught the first two balls with his Tetsuseiga and the energy got absorbed by the sword. He wasn't able yet to use his backlash wave. He was standing too close to his friends and the energy balls were too small to cause any harm to the dragon when he would combine it with the power of the backlash wave.

Jumping away evading the attacks of the dragon, he distract the attention of the dragon from his friends. "Is this all what you can come with. These puny energy bits are not even worthy to react on." Inuyasha antagonized the dragon to force him to release a bigger energy ball. "You have asked for it, little hanyou. It's a pity to destroy such a beauty like you. I could have gotten much pleasure with you, at least for a while." The dragon opened his jaws wider and gathered energy out of his surroundings. The energy ball grew to an impressive size.

With a mighty roar he released the enormous energy ball. It rushed with great speed towards Inuyasha. "Just a little more and NOW." Inuyasha jumped and send his backlash wave towards the energy ball, convinced he could overpower the dragon's energy blast. The two forces rushed through the air towards each other and collided with a big bang. A struggle for dominance commenced and to his shock his backlash wave was absorbed.

The jewel shard had enhanced the power of the dragon. Inuyasha was not able to fully avoid the impact of the combined energy of the dragon and his own backlash wave. Inuyasha went flying backwards and smashed hard against a tree trunk. "Inuyasha!" Kagome saw the numbed body of Inuyasha slide down the tree trunk. Claws encircled Kagome's waist and pulled her in the air. Kagome tried to wriggle herself loose, but the claws were like iron bands around her waist.

"Now little human girl your protector is dead. Hand me over the jewel shard." Kagome watched with tears in her eyes at the motionless form of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" she whispered and then harder. "Inuyasha!" Kagome felt pain flash through her body. Inuyasha couldn't be dead. He had to wake up. He couldn't leave her. She needed him to stand next to her, protect her. "Stop your annoying shrieking. Give me the shard or I'll shred you piece by piece until I find it." The dragon let a claw slide against the body of Kagome.

Kagome shrieked even louder. "Hè, hè, hè, there is no use to cry for help. Nobody can hear you." The dragon extended his claw and was about to rip through Kagome's heart when a dangerously low voice interrupted his action. "I've promised to look after her. I've promised to make the Shikon no Thama complete. You will not stand in my way." Inuyasha picked himself up and once again positioned his sword. The dragon turned his terrifying head towards Inuyasha.

"So, you are not dead yet. This could be fun." The dragon dropped Kagome and turned his attention to Inuyasha. "Those are big words for a cute little puppy like you. It's a real pity I have to destroy you." The dragon opened his jaws and energy trickled through the air combining to a bright ball. "Kagome shoot your arrow when I say so." Inuyasha readied himself to once again use the windscar. "Okay," Kagome loaded an arrow on her bow.

"Now!" Before the dragon released his energy ball Inuyasha slashed his sword towards the dragon and released the windscar, combined with the powers of Kagome's sacred arrow it was a formidable attack. The windscar connected with the sacred arrow from Kagome and rushed towards the dragon. Aware of the powerful attack towards him, the dragon shot the energy ball at them. The two powers crashed with a big explosion onto each other. Kagome was blown away.

Inuyasha jumped to catch the frail girl. "I knew you would rescue me." Kagome leaned on his body. "Of course I would, you belong in my pack." Inuyasha gently put her on the ground and pried her fingers of his neck. "Stand back! I'm not sure if the dragon is defeated. I can still smell him." The dust settled once again. The terrifying foe was again gathering energy for a blow at them, not a scratch was noticeable on his armor like body. "This has to end now." Inuyasha also needed time to recuperate.

The energy ball was the biggest the dragon had gathered. With a mighty roar the energy ball was released. At that moment the wind changed and a whiff of an alluring smell reached Inuyasha's nose. _Sesshoumaru!_ He was moving fast towards them, but even with his speed he would be late. It didn't matter. He didn't mind dying. It was honorable to die on the battlefield. His brother would be proud of him. The only thing he would like was to die with the taste of the sweet lips of his brother on his own lips, the electrifying feeling of his perfect body pressed against him.

Invigorated by the thoughts of his brother, Inuyasha jumped towards the approaching energy ball and an empowered backlash wave bound forwards. The whirlwind of energy erupting out of the sword clashed with the energy ball of the dragon. The backlash wave emerged as victor out of the encounter and the dragon got hit by numerous whirlwinds of energy. His defeat was inevitable.

Kagome ran to collect the jewel shard as Inuyasha stumbled and slouched down. The last attack had taken a great deal of his energy. Sango moved to help Miroku, who was conscious, but still not recovered from the attack. Shippo ran concerned towards Inuyasha. "Kagome, Inuyasha needs help." Shippo tried to lift Inuyasha on his feet, but obviously he couldn't. He was too small. "I'm coming. I can't find the shard. I'm sure it fell here." Kagome frantically searched for the jewel shard.

"Kagome I think Inuyasha is hurt badly. There is blood coming out his nose." Shippo was now really concerned. "He will recover as always, don't you worry. I'll be with him soon. I need to find the jewel shard first." Kagome kept searching. Shippo tried to wipe the blood away with some leaves.

"Kag…" A gush of youki enveloped them. Shippo looked up and stumbled backwards. A bright white light descended in front of him. "Lord Sesshoumaru." He whispered. "Inuyasha is hurt." Shippo turned towards the taiyoukai for help for his friend. After a short glance at Shippo, Sesshoumaru fixed his attention on his little brother. He bend down and picked up his precious load.

* * *

Yay, Sesshoumaru is back. Please keep reviewing. It helps me to mold the story.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

Authors warning: This chapter contains male x male lemon. Inucest.

* * *

Without paying any attention to the others Sesshoumaru flew away with Inuyasha is his arms. He descended nearby a hot spring and lay Inuyasha down in the soft grass and inspected his wounds. The cuts and brushes were superficial. The nose bleeding was a sign that he had received some powerful blows on his head. With the proper rest he would heal himself, but the massive energy drain from his body was concerning. Inuyasha needed a bath and refueling. Fresh raw meat of a few hares or a deer would help. After the bath Sesshoumaru made sure Inuyasha laid comfortable and went to hunt.

He didn't stay away long, with his speed and energy whip he had caught a deer in no time. All the time he was away his senses were focused on his little brother making sure nobody or nothing could interrupt his so needed sleep. Sesshoumaru sat down against a tree and pulled Inuyasha in his lap. The movements awakened the hanyou. He opened his eyes and looked straight in the warm golden eyes of his brother.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha sign happily and snuggled deeper into the chest of his brother. He tried hard not to fall asleep again. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of protective arms around him. He loved to be taken care for once a while. "Inuyasha you have to eat. You have lost to much energy." Sesshoumaru grabbed a piece of meat from a leaf next to him. Inuyasha didn't resist Sesshoumaru and obedient let his brother feed him. After a few chunks of meat Inuyasha already felt a little stronger.

He sat up a little and looked around him. "Where are we? Where are the others? Are they alright?" Inuyasha looked worried at Sesshoumaru. He saw the golden eyes change from warm to icy. "Your companions are fine. You were not. Here you can regain your strength." Inuyasha could sense that Sesshoumaru was angry. "What happened? I know I send the backlash wave towards the dragon and this time, thanks to you, it could overpower the dragon energy blast, then everything went black. Have the others offended you?"

Sesshoumaru choose to ignore the last question. He didn't want to upset his little brother. He brushed an elegant hand over Inuyasha's forehead." You don't feel overly warm, so you can't be delirious. I had hoped I could be there on time to assist you, but I arrived when you had already defeated the dragon. So I have no doing in your victory." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. "The thought of you gave me that extra energy to overpower the dragon. Without you I couldn't have done it."

Inuyasha pulled himself up to press a kiss on the lips above him. Sesshoumaru eagerly kissed him back. Inuyasha leaned further into the kiss. He brushed his tongue onto the delicious lips. He longed for the lips to open and share the warmth within. Pleading for entrance he swept his tongue against the lips. Sesshoumaru opened his lips and gladly permitted entrance to his little passionate lover. Inuyasha delved his tongue into the warm wet cavern and ravenous take possession of the warmth inside.

Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha's body against his and let his hands slip in the haori of is little brother. His hands roamed over the muscles dancing under the skin. Inuyasha's hands were more offensive. They pulled Sesshoumaru's haori from his shoulders and revealed the broad chest of the taiyoukai. Panting a little Sesshoumaru let go of the lips pressed to his. "You have to regain your strength." Tenderly he pushed Inuyasha away a little. "I'm not that weak that I can't make love to the most desirable youkai."

Inuyasha wasn't going to be pushed away. He needed his brother's caresses. He pressed his longing lips on the delicious lips of the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru couldn't resist the offer and returned the kiss with passion. He pressed the smaller form of Inuyasha tightly against his bare chest. Inuyasha gasped and let the slick tongue of his brother ravish through his mouth. He completely surrendered to his incredible sensual brother. At that very moment everything became surreal.

Inuyasha could feel energy rushing around them and when his brother deepened the kiss, the energy penetrated his body and revived every muscle and every cell. The feeling was overwhelming. Inuyasha hold on to the broad shoulders of Sesshoumaru, gradually the feeling faded away and Inuyasha looked dazed at his brother. This was the third time it happened. Inuyasha was sure Sesshoumaru had felt it too. "Remember I told you that father had told me about the ultimate power? I think he meant this love we share." A faint agreeing smile appeared on Inuyasha's face and he slipped into a slumber.

Sesshoumaru watched for quite a while the beautiful sleeping face of his beloved little brother. "Any moment know." He whispered. The sun was about to set. The last sunrays stretched over the sky and then there was only blackness. Sesshoumaru watched with wonder the transformation taking place right in front of him. The white silvery hair turned black. The cute dog ears disappeared mysteriously. Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. The changes were apparently disturbing and painful. Inuyasha whimpered.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around the frail human in his arms. Inuyasha sighed and relaxed when he felt the comforting embrace. He snuggled into the bare chest of Sesshoumaru and deeply inhaled the musky smell. A troubled frown was a sign that his smell was noticeable decreased. Sesshoumaru smirked. The frown was so cute on the delicate face. All of the sudden the eyes of Inuyasha shot open. Big midnight blue eyes met astound the golden eyes above him.

"I…I'm human. Don't look at me." Inuyasha pushed against the chest of Sesshoumaru. "Let go of me. You…you must be appalled by me." Inuyasha whispered disheartened and tried to escape the arms locked around him. His brother effortlessly held the struggling body pressed against his. He scrutinized the expressive face turned towards him. He could see the distress and insecurity. Sesshoumaru trailed delicately a finger over the frown. Inuyasha froze in disbelieve. Sesshoumaru wasn't appalled by his appearance.

The finger tried to smooth the frown. Inuyasha enjoyed the wonderful feelings inflicted by the wandering finger. Sesshoumaru tenderly brushed against the lips of Inuyasha. "You are ravishing as always, even as a human." With the other hand the taiyoukai grabbed some of the black locks and watch his pale fingers trail through the black tresses. Enjoying the touches Inuyasha opened his lips and tipped the finger inside. Inuyasha locked his midnight blue wide eyes with the narrow golden eyes of Sesshoumaru and encircled the finger with his tongue and seductively sucked on it.

Inuyasha was overjoyed that his brother wasn't disheartened by him turning into a human. In fact it appeared that his brother was turned on by it. He could feel the member of his brother becoming hard against his buttocks. Keeping their eyes locked Inuyasha kept sucking the elegant finger. The erotic sight of his little brother thoroughly licking his finger was very arousing. Sesshoumaru extended another elegant finger and saw that one also disappear in the moist hot hole. Inuyasha turned a little and straddled the hips of Sesshoumaru between his thighs.

He sensually moved his own hips and brushed his arousal against that of his brother. Inuyasha sucked and licked the fingers and kept his eyes locked onto his brothers. His hips were moving on them own, making their arousal as hard as steel. A moan escaped the lips of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha placed his own finger on the lips of his brother. Sesshoumaru couldn't resist and sucked in the finger. He let his tongue roam over the full length of the finger. Inuyasha gasped and pulled his finger slowly out of the alluring depth.

Sesshoumaru tried to capture the tip of the finger with his teeth, but Inuyasha had others plans. With a last stroke with his tongue over the fingers, he let them go. He was in desperate need for his brother's sweet taste. Inuyasha crashed his lips on those above. Sesshoumaru plunged his tongue between Inuyasha's opened lips. He moaned when he taste the new humanoid flavor of his little brother. He was eager to taste the other changed flavors of his little enchanting brother. Inuyasha kept his erotic movement going on.

The feeling of the two rock hard poles of delight brushing against each other was invigorating. Sesshoumaru let his hands roam over the delicate human body of his little brother and removed skillfully all hindering covers from the body of his little lust angel. He locked his hands around the grinding hips of his little brother and steadily lifted the smaller body against his own bare chest. Inuyasha reluctantly let go of the lips on his, but the strength of his brother was too great to resist.

When he felt the slick tongue trail down his body and his arousal brush against the strong body, whilst he was lifted, he surrendered and just tried to cope with the feeling rampaging through him. The tongue tailed down his chin, throat and stopped to lick each nipple. Suckle on it till they stood erect. It went lower and was now plunged in and out his belly button. Inuyasha moaned incontrollable. He heavily leaned with his hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulders. His erect arousal was trapped under the chin of his brother. Inuyasha was almost delirious with pleasure.

He endured the sweet torture of the roving sensual mouth and tongue. He was lifted higher. The tongue twisted in the black curls around the base of the manhood of the hanyou. Inuyasha was desperate for the mouth to close around his hardness. But the lips trailed further down and caressed the tensed sack. Inuyasha moaned audible and grabbed into the hair of Sesshoumaru. He needed to shove his shaft into that delicious mouth. "Please, Sesshoumaru. Don't tease me."

Sesshoumaru couldn't resist the plea and relished his own need by taking the throbbing shaft in a quick move into his mouth. "Yesss," Inuyasha gasped and thrust his shaft deep into the throat of his brother and began to fuck the hot cavern. Sesshoumaru sucked with passion the hard shaft of his brother. "Oh yeah, suck me!" Inuyasha was ecstatic. He kept fucking the wet hot mouth. Sesshoumaru moved his hands around the hip, cupped the tensed buttocks and plunged a finger into the hole of his little brother.

Inuyasha gasped and rocked his hips back and forth to thrust his shaft deep in the throat of his brother and back to feel the finger delve deep into his hole. "Fill me. Oooh." Another finger joined in and then with another thrust the third one. Inuyasha was simultaneously fucking his brother's mouth and himself. The fingers moved around in the hot hole and stroked with each thrust the sensitive spot. "Kami, this is so fucking goooood." Inuyasha thrust faster and faster.

Sesshoumaru sucked the shaft of his little brother. He was eager to taste the delicious cum of his little brother. "Noooo, I'm cumming." Inuyasha thrust his length deep in the throat of his powerful brother and shot his juice in the throat. Sesshoumaru felt the wall of flesh contract around his fingers and firmly grabbed the hips and thrust the shaft into his mouth. He sucked the last delectable drops out of the softening length. Inuyasha leaned heavily on Sesshoumaru. His legs on either side of his brother's hip trembled, but Sesshoumaru wasn't done.

He flipped Inuyasha around and licked the puckered hole of his little brother. The hole was widened and inviting. He lowered Inuyasha against his body and impaled his little brother little sweet hole on his erect length. Inuyasha gasped and tilted his head backwards. He moaned and invited his brother's shaft excitedly. Sesshoumaru enjoyed for a moment the feeling of his cock plunged into a wet slick sheath. Sesshoumaru grabbed the hip and pulled Inuyasha up.

He could feel the warm wind around his length and then let the body fall on his throbbing member. Inuyasha moaned deeply. Again he pulled the body up and let it fall. "Yes, fuck me." Inuyasha moaned. Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha forward on his four and wrapped his hands around the hardening shaft of his little brother. Remaining impassive in the warm hole of his little brother, Sesshoumaru kept stroking the manhood of his little lover. "You have to cum with me."

Sesshoumaru huskily blew his hot breath in Inuyasha's human ears. Inuyasha was excited to the point of release. "Fuck me." He groaned and spread his legs even more. Sesshoumaru smirked and thrust with long deep strokes into his little brother. "Faster!" Sesshoumaru grabbed the black tresses of Inuyasha and hauled his head back. The human Inuyasha had no problems receiving the hard thrusts of the taiyoukai. "Deeper!" Inuyasha wanted more.

Sesshoumaru picked up one of the legs of his little brother and swung it over his shoulder. Now the thrusts were even deeper. "Yes…, yes…, fuck me." Seshoumaru could feel and hear his sack smack against that of Inuyasha. A deep growl accompanied his powerful thrusts. The walls around his lengths were tight and throbbing. He couldn't hold it longer and with a deep thrust he unloaded his white juice into his little brother. Inuyasha cried out Sesshoumaru's name and shot his cum all over the hands around his manhood and his stomach.

Sesshoumaru collapsed over inuyasha on his hands and knees. With one hand he held the smaller human body aloft and softly laid it down on the grass. Content Sesshoumaru then laid down next to Inuyasha.

* * *

Yes, I'm sorry. Another "boring" lemon. I can't resist to let them "enjoy" each other when they meet.

Next chapter: Inuyasha meets the Lady of the West.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha felt revived and when he opened his eyes and met the intense golden eyes of his brother, he felt happy and sad at the same time. He wanted to be with his brother all the time, not only once a while. Every time they parted he felt heartbroken. He couldn't cope with it any more. Sesshoumaru watched the expressive face of his little brother. "I regret that we have separate roads to travel, but soon you will be released of your promise and then nothing will keep me from taking you back to where you belong." Sesshoumaru let his fingers trail through the hair of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha knew he had to inform his brother about his resolve, but he couldn't. Instead he asked him why he had come. Sesshoumaru explained that he knew that Inuyasha would turn into a human and that he wanted to be around when that would happen. Inuyasha felt his heart swell. This much love was too much to handle. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and kissed him deeply. The kiss was passionately returned. Inuyasha pressed his longing body to that of Sesshoumaru.

With a groan Sesshoumaru pulled the hanyou's body from his form. "I am reluctant to leave you, but I have some urgent matters to attend to. Some bear youkai are rampaging through our territory, killing all youkai and human in their way. They have to be stopped." Sesshoumaru gently pushed Inuyasha from his lap and started to buckle his armor. "I'm aware you have your obligations to your pack, so I won't ask you to join me." Inuyasha felt his heart cringe. He knew his responsibility lay with Sesshoumaru and he would gladly walk into death for his brother.

"When the issue is solved I shall find you." Sesshoumaru pressed a kiss on the lips of Inuyasha, gathered his youki and flew away. Inuyasha felt emptiness creep into his heart. He had to stand by his brother. These bear youkai were never strong enough to interest his brother so something must be different. Then all of the sudden it hit him. The bear youkai must have found some jewel shards. He had to warn his brother. Inuyasha was about to go after his brother when he remembered his friends. He couldn't leave them unprotected.

Inuyasha rushed back to his group and hurried them to pack up. He ignored all questions about how he spent the night, his human night. Kagome was as always irritated by the lack of response of Inuyasha and was about to yell the S-word when Inuyasha jumped and grabbed her by her arm, so she would be dragged along if he plummet to the ground. "Say it and you will feel the same anguish as I do, each time you 'SIT' me." Inuyasha was fed up with her fight for dominance in the pack.

"Kagome you don't have to 'SIT' him every time he doesn't do what you want. He isn't your dog." Sango decided it was time to defend her friend. What had happened the day before had shook her up. It had hurt to see the wounded Inuyasha and Kagome having only eyes for the fallen Jewel shard. Only when she had found the shard she turned her attention towards the wounded hanyou, but by then Sesshoumaru had picked him up and had left.

Kagome was furious. She scolded the two brothers and was angry the whole night. When it was clear that Inuyasha would be away the whole night, his human night, she became worried. Not because she was worried about his safety, but because she was worried she was loosing control over Inuyasha. It was clear that Kagome was to young for the serious relationship she assumed she wanted with Inuyasha.

"I know he isn't a dog, but I can't follow him everywhere he wants to. I'm sure this has something to do with his brother. All of the sudden they act like real brothers." Kagome felt agitated. The last person in her group who was always unconditional on her side, had questioned her. "If I'm right, it was you who insisted that Inuyasha would try to get along with his brother." Miroku looked harsh at the inconsistent girl. Inuyasha looked at his group. He felt his heart cringe. They openly had chosen his side. Miroku and Sango gave him a reassuring smile. Shippo jumped of Miroku's shoulder and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and wrapped his little arms around his neck.

Inuyasha bonked tenderly on the head of the little kitsune youkai and ruffled through his hair. Kagome looked at her friends and knew she had to do something to regain the favoritism of the group. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. Don't be mad at me. I didn't mean it like that. I was so worried about you and I just want to find the jewel shards as soon as possible to complete it, so you can make your wish and become a human." Kagome had walked over to Inuyasha, grabbed him by his arm and looked pleading at him. Inuyasha couldn't resist the plea and he really wanted to move on.

"I'm not mad at you. I know you don't want to belittle me. But we have to hurry otherwise we will loose the opportunity to collect another the jewel shard." Inuyasha bend to lift Kagome on his back. "Oh, you are after a jewel shard. Why didn't you say so. Let's go." Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back.

With Kagome on his back they left in the direction Sesshoumaru had gone. After a while they could hear the typical sounds of a battle. Inuyasha hurried to the top of the hill. The sight he got when he reached it and looked down, almost stopped his heart beating. A white clad figure was surrounded by more then twenty bear youkai. The white figure was standing impassive, almost as if the closing in youkai weren't there. Silver fluttered softly in the wind.

"That big bear has a jewel shard imbedded in his forehead." Kagome pointed at the bear youkai close to the white figure. "Oh, but wait. That one has also a jewel shard imbedded in his forehead." Kagome gestured towards an equally big bear as the other one. They were more then twice the size of their opponent. Inuyasha dropped Kagome and Shippo on the ground and draw Tetsuseiga.

He was about to charge forwards when Kagome gasped. "Look Inuyasha, the whip is red and on each hand one." Inuyasha hesitated. That figure down the hill wasn't Sesshoumaru. That figure had two of Mokomoko sama and was shorter. The two red whips slashed through the air. The bear youkai tried to dodge its killing speed, but not all of them could. The two bear youkai with the jewel shards jumped high in the sky and charged forcefully. Inuyasha rushed down.

He could smell the scent of the ethereal youkai. It was the same scent he had caught in the palace of his brother. This was the Lady of the West. The whip twirled around in the battlefield. More bear youkai dropped dead, sliced through the middle. "Surrender and we shall let you live." The big bear youkai dodged the whip with difficulty and kept closing in. "It is you who will beg to surrender, but I shall not accept your plea." The inu female taiyoukai spoke with an even soft voice.

She jumped in the air to attack the big bear that was most likely the leader. He was by now so close to her that he could reach out and grab the arm of the taiyoukai. The whips swirled in a maze of fire. The big bear youkai got trapped into the maze and was burned to a heap of dust. The other big bear youkai closed in using the distraction of the other bear youkai being burned. He swung his sword at her head. Without any noticeable effort the female youkai dodged the sword and forcefully retaliated.

The foe backed up, defending him. His cohorts ran towards the fallen jewel shards. The fastest one grabbed it and pushed it in his forehead, becoming much stronger. The female inuyoukai was concentrated on the one she was fighting with, but kept the others ones at distance by swirling the whip once a while in their direction. She was once again surrounded.

Inuyasha ran towards her and released the "WINDSCAR" to break the circle. He ran through the path created by the attack and joining the fighting inu youkai. A glance towards him was the entire acknowledgement he got. The battle went on. Still more bear youkai appeared from the other side of the hill. When striking down a bear youkai with a jewel shard another took hold of it and they kept attacking. The gang didn't hasitate to join in the battle.

They brought down quite a few of the foe, but the impressive heap of dead body's under the feet of the hovering female youkai became more impressive by the minute. Inuyasha felt a little proud of her performance. She never grunted or yelled. Her style was elegant and graceful, just like Sesshoumaru. Not one spot of blood soiled her fine silk robe. She was a worthy inu taiyoukai. Inuyasha glanced at the heap of dead body at his own feet.

He had killed as much as she had. Th number of ber youkai was decreasing fast. Still a few attacked, but most remaining bear youkai cowered and fled. Inuyasha let them flee. He had what he came for. Panting slightly he held the two jewel shards in his hand. The female youkai descended on a clear spot. The whips had disappeared. Silently she let her eyes wander over the hanyou that had come to her aid. Inuyasha felt her eyes on him and turned to meet the ice cold blue eyes. He instantly lowered his gaze.

This female youkai radiated power in unbelievable proportions. Her regal posture was absolute. Inuyasha walke in a measured and slow pace towards her and kneeled before her. He kept his head inclined and lifted his hand with the jewel shards to offer her the price. "My lady, these belong to you." Inuyasha heard a gasp from behind. He knew Kagome would have his head for this. She would "SIT" him for forever. But he would deal with that later.

Now he deemed the Lady of the West to be the rightful owner of the two jewel shards. The female inuyoukai stepped forward and reached out. Inuyasha opened his hand more so she could get the shards easily. The hand past his stretched out hand and gently brushed against one of the perked up doggy ears. Startled Inuyasha looked up and met the cold blue eyes. She pulled back her hand and turned her gaze from his face to his hand.

"I'm in no need for those." Her voice was even and cold. Her tone of voice was so alike Sesshoumaru's that his heart cringed. Inuyasha curled his fingers around the shards and remaining kneeled pulled back his hand. "Stand up, hanyou! Your aid and that of your friends were not needed." The words were stated matter of factly. Inuyasha stood up but kept his head inclined. He wasn't sure what to think about her. Her actions puzzled him. Was she offended by the aid given by a hanyou and bunch of human?

"But I appreciate your so doing." For a moment Inuyasha met her eyes. The icy-ness had faltered, but was up again. "I'm grateful that I have been able to be off any aid to you, my lady." Inuyasha knew he was willingly tangling in his own admiration for the taiyoukai. His friends had moved closer. "These are my friends. We travel together." Inuyasha gestured towards them. The gang bowed their heads in respect. "It's a honor to meet such a beautif.." Miroku's words were cut short.

The inuyoukai's gaze never left Inuyasha's face. She stepped closer and cupped his cheek in her small hand and softly stroked it with one finger. "Your resemblance with your father is undeniable." Inuyasha was confused. It seemed she was in some kind of dazed mood.

"Your scent is also familiar. I have smelled it on Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha looked bewildered at her. How could he have forgotten? She was also an inuyoukai and her smelling ability must be at least as good as his and most likely better then his. He diverted his eyes and the hand fell from his face. Inuyasha felt guilty. This female taiyoukai was nice. She was cold,but didn't scold him because he was a hanyou. He didn't want to hurt her in anyway.

"I have made you feel troubled. Why is that?" Inuyasha couldn't answer her question. Kagome scraped her throat audible to draw his attention. She didn't like to be ignored. Inuyasha tried again to introduce them to the Lady of the West. But again she chose to pay no attention to the humans and kept her attention fixed on Inuyasha. "I sense a deep sadness and at the same time a great happiness inside of you." She pressed a soft hand on Inuyasha's forehead and closed her eyes in concentration.

Inuyasha didn't dare to move. He didn't know what she was doing. He hoped she wouldn't be able to read the images flashing through his mind of him and his brother making love to each other. He braced himself, but didn't try to grab Tetsuseiga. If this female inuyoukai would seem fit to kill him, he wouldn't stop her. Finally she opened her eyes. The cold blue eyes studied his face again. "You have earned your existence." She turned and walked away. Leaving Inuyasha perplexed.

* * *

Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

A/N: Warning: This chapter contains an inucest lemon.

* * *

"There is an ominous cloud hanging over your house." The village headman looked suspicious at the monk standing in front of his house. This was maybe the weirdest group of travelers he ever saw. The monk and the taiji looked normal enough, but the scanty dressed girl, the hanyou and the two small demons were out off the ordinary.

"Maybe the ominous cloud is related to your group and not to my house." Miroku sighed and looked fierce at the man. He pointed with his staff towards the man. "My dear man I am a high classed monk. I detect a disturbance in your aura. The spirit of a youkai has settled in your house and is manipulating your judgment." Inuyasha was standing in the back and scoffed "Yeah sure, an ominous cloud." Shippo backed him up. "It's always a cloud hanging over the wealthiest house."

Kagome shushed them. "We need a place to stay. I for once would like a nice roof over my head. It looks like it will rain." Inuyasha scoffed again. "A few drops of rain won't hurt me. You human are so weak." Kagome send a harsh glare to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha cringed and backed down. He hated it when Kagome 'SIT' him. It hurt like hell and it was so denigrating.

The headman was getting more and more convinced by the self-assured monk. "Maybe it would not hurt if you had a look." He stepped away from the door and gestured the monk to enter. Miroku stepped with poise over the threshold, but a massive energy burst threw him flying back. Inuyasha instantly draw his Tetsuseiga, Sango positioned Hiraikotsu, Kirara transformed to her formidable size and Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder hid behind Inuyasha.

"What you know, there is actually something ominous in the house." Inuyasha stepped to the door. "Come out, whatever you are or I will come and get you." Miroku stood up, brushed the dust of his clothes and walked to the door. "Stand back Inuyasha. I will deal with this." Inuyasha shrug his shoulder. He did not move, but let Miroku get through. "Be careful Miroku." Sango was worried.

"Dear princess, can I implore you to step outside." A beautiful maiden stepped outside and waved with her fan.

"Father we do not need the aid of this monk. I am quite capable of dealing with any kind of disturbances." The princess glared at Miroku and then glanced at his companions. Her glance faltered when it reached Inuyasha. She walked over to him and tapped his chest softly with her fan.

"You are an inuyoukai. No, not a youkai, a hanyou." Inuyasha scoffed. "So what, what is it to you?" The girl circled in a slow pace around him, checking him out. "Oh nothing, but I've never seen an inuhanyou before." Kagome stepped closer. She felt a streak of jealousy pierce through her. Inuyasha transformed the Tetsuseiga back and stashed it away. He folded his arms in front of him and his eyes obtained a distant look.

"Sara, do not pester our guests." Miroku looked suspicious at the princess. There was something not quite well. He tried to draw the attention of the girl, but she ignored him. Her attention moved from Inuyasha to Shippo and Kirara. She was obviously intrigued by the creatures with youkai blood.

Sango moved closer to Inuyasha. "Her fan is surrounded with youki." Sango lowered the Hiraikotsu a little. "Princess Sara, could I have a closer look at your fan? It is very beautiful." The princess covered the lower part of her face with the fan. "Yes, it is beautiful and very powerful at the same time. You can look."

Miroku was a little offended by the lack of attention he got from the beautiful princess. "Princess Sara, may I require who gave you this extraordinary fan?" The princess looked annoyed at Miroku. She handed the fan to Sango. "Be careful. I've got this fan as a gift from an old man." Sango examined the fan. The fan was made from youkai bones, but unlike her weapon, the strong influences weren't banned out the bones. The ominous aura was spread throughout the whole area.

"Princess Sara, this weapon is not safe for you. It could try to possess you." Sango handed the fan back to the girl. "No, it hasn't yet and won't do it. It is protecting me." Inuyasha scoffed. "It is her fan and now she is warned about it, it is up to her whether she wants to get possessed by it or get rid of it." Inuyasha was very blunt in his word, but it made the girl to think things over.

The father of Princess Sara implored to her to consider the danger and was a little more agreeable towards them. He arranged a good meal for his quests. After the meal they sat outside to relax. "Sango, do you think the fan is from Kagura?" Miroku considered the possibility. "No, I am sure it is not hers. The fan was very delicate and there were some drawings of inuyoukai on it." Inuyasha's ears perked up. That information got his attention.

"Maybe we should force her to get rid of it and destroy it." Inuyasha glommed Shippo on his head. "You stupid shithead, that is an inuyoukai weapon. You cannot destroy a weapon just like that." Kagome looked harsh at Inuyasha and he cringed. "That may be so, but the weapon could get dangerous. The girl isn't trained to handle a youkai weapon." The discussion went back and forth or a while.

When the night fell they were shown to their rooms. The girls shared a room with the two little youkai and the boys another one. As usual Inuyasha slumped down against the wall next to the screen door. Miroku settled on the ground.

Deep in the night Inuyasha heard the soft sound of sneaking feet approaching their room. The screen slid open a little and a delicate hand gestured to follow. Inuyasha glanced at the sleeping monk, contemplating if he would wake him up or not, but then shrugged his shoulders and followed the dark silhouette of a girl. He was sure she was Princess Sara.

Once outside she walked a little further of the house and sat down on a bench. Inuyasha stopped on a safe and respectable distance. The night was scarcely lit by a crescent moon. The princess remained silence for a considerable time and kept her gaze on him. Inuyasha felt uncomfortable under her gaze, but said nothing. He heard the sounds of lesser youkai roaming the vicinity. It was not safe for the princes to stay outside.

It startled him when she began to speak. "The old man told me that this fan had extraordinary powers, but it did not belong to him. He had found it on a still persisting battlefield. The battle had moved to the sky, a beautiful female inuyoukai fought off numerous crow youkai. He picked up the fan and moved away from the battle as fast as he could . He could feel the power of the fan flow through his weak body and his slow steps became faster. He felt energized.

The fan would be a beautiful and perfect gift for his sick and frail granddaughter. He was running by now. He could hear something approaching, but he was almost at home, almost safe. A flash of light passed him by. He had to stop running, if he did not want to collide with it. The light orb materialized in the beautiful female youkai. Her blue icy eyes pierced through him. He was terrified, but did not want to let go of the fan.

The female inuyoukai just stood there, looking at him with her cold icy blue eyes. He broke down and kneeled low on the ground. He explained her, he did not want to steal the fan, but his granddaughter was dying, she needed a miracle. This fan could be that miracle. He knew it was wrong what he had done and offered the fan back to her, but when he looked up she was gone.

As you can guess I was that granddaughter. The moment my grandfather put the fan in my hands I felt power surge through my body and I was all better in hours. My grandfather wasn't that lucky. The ordeal had taken too much of him and he died that day. He died with no regrets. His only wish was that the fan was returned to its rightful owner. I wanted to fulfill his wish, but did not know how. The female inuyoukai could be everywhere."

Inuyasha knew the female inuyoukai was the Lady of the West. "I think it would be for the best if you take the fan. The chances you meet this female inuyoukai is far bigger then mine. But I wanted to thank her for giving me the gift of life. Could you tell her if you meet her?" Inuyasha nodded and extended his hands to take over the delicate looking fan she offered to him.

The moment the fan touched his body, he felt energy surge through him. He felt something deep inside him stir and burn. He quickly wrapped the sleeve of his kimono around the fan so the contact was broken. "What is the matter?" Princess Sara looked worried at Inuyasha.

"When you first touched it, did you feel a burning sensation?" Inuyasha looked contemplating at the fan. He was not ill or something like that so he did not need healing energy. But he was sure the fan tried to do something inside him. Princess Sara looked thoughtful at Inuyasha. "No, nothing like that, it was soothing and invigorating in a mild form." Inuyasha thought it would be for the best to keep the fan wrapped up.

"Will you be alright without the fan?" Princess Sara nodded and reassured Inuyasha that she was all better again. "Not many people would give up such a powerful item." The princess smiled and said the fan wasn't hers. She was too weak to control the powers of the fan and sometimes the power of the fan was overwhelming her. "Princess Sara you are mistaken. You are not weak at all. Only the strongest of hearts are able to taste the power of such a weapon and willfully part from it."

Inuyasha walked her back to her room. She let him wait for a moment and returned with a beautiful scarf to wrap the fan in. He accepted the scarf, bowed respectful towards her and returned to his room. Nothing had changed in the room, but he was sure Miroku was awake. He pretended to sleep. Inuyasha ignored the monk and slumped once again against the wall and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

The next morning their generous host provided some breakfast and not long after that, they resumed their traveling. They did not see the princess anymore. They were walking a while when Miroku hurried to walk along Inuyasha. "So, what do you think about the princess?" Inuyasha looked expressionless at the monk. "Eh, what do you mean? Nothing special I guess." The monk elbowed him and smirked. "She is very beautiful, isn't she?"

Inuyasha was not sure where the conversation was going. "We are not going back so you can woo her." Inuyasha scoffed. "No, no, no. I am not that kind of person." Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "You are definitely that kind of person. You are the most perverted man I ever met." Miroku tried to look hurt. "Inuyasha you hurt my feeling. I will never woo the girl, a friend like you is interested in."

Now Inuyasha was confused. "You want to woo Kagome?" Miroku shook his head in despair. "No, no, no. I mean Princess Sara. Last night I saw the two of you leave together. You were gone quite a while. Did you have a good time?" A lecherous smile accompanied his words. Inuyasha froze and hit Miroku on his head. "Not everyone is a lecher like you. She is a decent girl and I won't allow you to besmirch her." He yelled at Miroku.

Kagome and Sango with the two small youkai on their shoulders caught up with them. "What is the matter Inuyasha?" Sango looked at Miroku and was convinced he was the one to blame. "The monk has as always a very dirty mind." Inuyasha muttered. Sango and Kagome were confused. "Did he make a pass at you? Miroku you are getting out of control." Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu. "No, Sango, I am accused wrongly. Last night Inuyasha had a little rendezvous with Princess Sara. I was curious what they did, that's all."

The girls' attention switched to Inuyasha. "So, the little pup is finally growing up." Shippo laughed mockingly at Inuyasha and ducked behind Kagome when Inuyasha tried to hit him. "I am already grown up." He leaped behind Kagome to catch the irritating little youkai. Shippo ran away and it developed in a chase around Kagome. "Yeah, this is very mature." Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha kept chasing after, the crying for help, Shippo. "Inuyasha, SIT." Inuyasha plummet to the ground. "Serves you right!" Shippo jumped once again on the shoulder of Kagome.

Kagome continued to walk and Sango followed suit. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, splayed out in his private hole and shook his head. "I am sorry my dog friend. This was not my intention." A harsh glare from Sango convinced him to follow the pack leaders. A muffled voice cracked through the dirt, "I did nothing wrong." Miroku cringed in regret.

"Oh and Inuyasha when you crawl out of there I want an explanation for your nightly get together with the princess." Kagome's voice sounded very sweet, but Inuyasha knew she was furious. The enchantment began to worn off. Even after it was completely gone he remained laying in the hole for a while. Something deep in him, the same spot the energy of the fan had penetrated, felt bruised up. This was not good. When the pain lessened, Inuyasha jumped out the hole and went after the group.

"Kagome, that was uncalled for. You are abusing you power over Inuyasha." Sango berated Kagome. "Oh and you aren't? You always hit Miroku on his head with the Hiraikotsu if he even looks at another girl. So how are we different?" Sango shook her head. "Miroku has proven to be lecherous. Inuyasha is sweet and innocent." Miroku smirked at that. They were so ignorant, they never suspected that the 'sweet and innocent' young hanyou was not so 'innocent' anymore, but he was 'sweet'.

"And what about Kikyo and him?" Kagome wanted to justify her actions. "That is different. He never promised you his heart. He loves her and their meetings are nonphysical. The MONK does not love the girls he wants to bed." Kagome could see Sango's point, but Inuyasha had to be controlled. He had proven to stray off quite often and she was more and more convinced she was loosing her hold on him. She needed him to stay close at all times. She was sure she was in love with him and she was also sure he loved her. He put his life in danger often enough to prove that. She was convinced, he would benefit from her actions.

"You are overstepping your boundaries as a friend. Maybe it is for the best that you do not interfere in this matter. This is between Inuyasha and me." Sango was dumbfounded for a moment. _Did Kagome actually say that?_ She felt anger take control over her. She grabbed Kagome by her shoulder and spun her around. With a cry Shippo fell from her shoulder. He was about to complain, but when he saw the angered face of Sango, he wisely shut up and jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

"Aren't you going to do something?" he whispered in Miroku's ear. "I cherish my life too much." Kagome looked with startled eyes at Sango. With a dangerously controlled voice Sango said. "I did not know there were boundaries between friends. Let me tell you one thing Kagome and listen close. You are my friend, but so is Inuyasha. I will always come to his aid and if that means that I have to tear down boundaries I will do that." With a disdainful glance at her, Sango let go of Kagome and walked away.

For a moment Kagome was shocked and was frozen to the spot. Softly Miroku counted down the seconds. "3, 2, 1!" Kagome spun around and leaped at Sango's feet. She straddled her feet and Sango went down. Kagome grabbed a fistful of Sango's hair, pulled her head up by her hair and smashed it down on the loose dirt, again and again. "Nobody tells me how to behave towards him. I had him first and he is mine." Sango bucked and threw Kagome off her back.

"You possessive bitch, he is nobody's possession." Sango smacked Kagome on her face. "Oh, now you are going to get it." Kagome launched towards Sango. They growled, cursed, bit and clawed at each other. Kagome more then Sango, the latter one was more defending. Kirara had transformed to her bigger size, but did not interfere.

Miroku had the time off his life. Clothes got disarranged and he relished his eyes on the sight of all that exposed luscious beautiful flesh. Sango grabbed Kagome from behind and held her in a bear hug. Kagome trashed with her legs to get free, but Sango did not budge. Her arms were securely wrapped around the chest of Kagome.

One of her hands was inside her blouse, the other one outside, on her breast. Miroku could feel him getting hard. The more Kagome trashed, the more the fingers dug into the soft flesh. The short skirt did not cover anything. Her slip had crumbled into her crack, so he had a good view on her well rounded globes.

Kagome reached backwards and pulled Sango by her hair. Her blouse pulled up and Miroku could see the other hand of Sango clutching on the other breast. _God, this was so hot_. Then a flash of red passed by and the next moment the two girls were pulled apart and held on arm-length on each side of him.

"What is going on here? Are you both crazy?" The girls looked guilty and ashamed. Inuyasha let them go and demanded an explanation. He urged them to say sorry and make up. Both the girl remained silent. Then all off the sudden they both cried, they were sorry and they fell in each others arms. Part of Miroku felt relieved but a bigger part, his hardening part, was disappointed. They pulled apart and walked ahead side by side with the two small youkai on their shoulders.

Inuyasha walked next to Miroku. He glanced at the monk and was surprised by the angry glare he received. "What is the matter with you today? Why didn't you break them apart? And what the hell are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha was getting fed up with the angry look of Miroku.

"You are so ignorant Inuyasha. You won't understand. It was just getting interesting and you had to barge in and destroy everything." Inuyasha looked confused at Miroku. "What is so interesting in two girls fighting and what were they fighting over?" Miroku sighed. "You won't understand. You are an inu and no inu will appreciate a good catfight." Inuyasha looked suspiciously around. There were no cats around, accept Kirara and she was not involved.

Miroku sighed and decided to leave things be. "They were fighting over you." Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Sango was berating Kagome about the 'SIT' commands. She made it clear that she was a friend to both of you and was not happy with her unruly use of her power over you." Inuyasha looked at Sango. "She did that?" He said softly and then all bolstering, "I do not need anyone's help." Miroku looked understanding at Inuyasha. It was very hard for Inuyasha to accept a gesture like that.

After a good four hours walk they decided to stop and take a break. Kagome pulled some sandwiches out her backpack and they sat down to eat. Shippo was done very soon and begged Kagome for more. His wining voice irritated Inuyasha. "Shut up Shippo, she already said she hasn't any sandwiches left, but will look in her backpack if she has a lollyploppy when she is done with her sandwich. So shut up and wait."

Shippo wasn't happy and muttered under his breath. "It's called a lollipop and I am still hungry. I am a growing boy you know. You always get more food then me." Inuyasha put his hand on Shippo's head and shook it vigorously. "I am bigger and need more energy, so I need more food." Shippo slapped the hand of Inuyasha from his head.

"If you would stay in your room at nights and don't waste your **energy** on girls you wouldn't need so much food." Shippo stuck his tongue out to Inuyasha and ran off to search in Kagome's backpack. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Inuyasha, what **were** you doing with Princess Sara last night?" Kagome's voice sounded collected, but he could clearly hear the specks of jealousy ring through it.

Inuyasha carefully pulled the fan, still wrapped in the scarf, out his sleeve and revealed it to the others. Sango looked with big amazed eyes at the fan. "How did you get this?" Inuyasha told them how Princess Sara got the fan and the power of it. He ended with her plead to him to express her gratitude to the original owner of the fan.

"She is truly an admirable person. She is not only a princess by birth but also by heart," Miroku stated.

"But why did she give it to you and so secretly?" Kagome did not like the way the young girl behaved towards Inuyasha. "It's obvious she wanted to give it to an inu and maybe she did not want everyone to know, that she parted from the fan. But that is not relevant." Sango looked at Inuyasha. "What are you going to do with it?" She picked up the fan and admired it once again. "This is a delicate piece of art, be very careful with it. I'm glad it did not break when you plummet to the ground."

A harsh glare from Kagome was an acknowledgment that she got the message. She reached for the fan. "Let me have a look at it." Sango handed the fan over to Kagome, but the fan rejected her. "Hey, there is some kind of barrier around it." Inuyasha hmpfed and he and Miroku looked closer. "Try it again." Kagome tried again with the same negative result. "Give it to me Sango, maybe it has a barrier against spiritual beings." Sango handed the fan to Miroku without a problem.

"It seems that the barrier is specific for you our priestesses in general." Miroku handed the fan to Inuyasha. The moment the fan touched his hand, a bright light shot out the fan and engulfed him. Just like the first time he felt energy surge inside him. He quickly covered the fan with the scarf. "What was that? What happened? Are you alright?" Inuyasha smiled reassuring to Sango. "This is the second time it happened, but it isn't something you should worry about. When wrapped in the scarf it doesn't have an effect on me."

Kagome was not convinced. "You should not carry it. Maybe Sango or Miroku can carry that strange thing." Inuyasha put the package securely in his sleeve. "The fan is my responsibility and I will carry it." Kagome looked angry at the determined face of Inuyasha. "I was trying to help, you know." Inuyasha smiled at her. "I know and I am grateful to you." Kagome's anger melted away by his smile.

They resumed their journey and stopped after a couple of hours near a stream. Inuyasha busied himself with catching fish. The fire rat kimono was tossed over a branch of a tree and he waded into the water. The first one he managed to catch very easy, but he wasn't able to catch more. He moved more and more to the midst of the stream. The water was flowing very fast, but he handled himself quite well. Shippo and Miroku urged him to make more effort.

"Oh, shut the hell up. I am doing the best I can. Those stupid fish are too slippery." He fixed his eyes on a big fat fish swimming towards him. He bent low and flexed his claws to dug deep into the juicy flesh. _This one was his_. With a swift move he clawed towards the fish. He could feel the scales of the fish against his claws, when a flash of green snatched the fish right out his hands.

"What the …?" He turned too fast and with a big splash he stumbled into the water. He was instantly up, shook the water out his ears and looked angry at his regal brother on the other side of the river. Rin ran after the wriggling and jumping fish on the sand. "That was my catch. You stole it from me, you bastard." Inuyasha could feel the golden narrow eyes focus on his wet haori clinging to his wet torso. He was getting aroused under that glare.

"Lord Sesshoumaru did not steal the fish from you, you clumsy hanyou. You could not catch that fish even if you had a net." Jaken was careful enough not to insult Inuyasha too much. His lord had changed his mind over his little brother and although he did not totally agreed, he would not go against it. If his lord and master was content with it, it was his duty to support him.

Sesshoumaru flicked the whip again and it wrapped around the waist of Inuyasha, pulled him out the water and tossed him towards Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha landed ungraceful on his behind. "Hey, what was that for? I still have to catch more fish." Sesshoumaru did not answer. The whip slashed through the air and water and a shower of fish rained on the hanyou's head. Shippo happily chased after the fish and skewered them on a stick.

"Wow Inuyasha, this is more then enough for us all." Inuyasha looked zogenaamd angry at his brother. "I was capable enough to catch them on my own. I did not need help." Sesshoumaru paid no attention to his outburst and strode away. Rin and Jaken followed suit. Inuyasha felt awful that he had yelled at his brother. He hoped he wasn't offended. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and smirked knowingly. "Just go after him and apologize. We will clean the fish in the meanwhile."

Inuyasha mumbled a 'mind your own business, but thank you' and jumped over the river in a few leaps. He caught up with Seshoumaru fast enough and landed in front of the group. Rin shrieked at his sudden appearance, tossed the fish to Jaken and hid behind her lord's legs. The fish slapped Jaken in his face and he fell flat on his back. The fish dropped right next to him and slapped him quite a few times on his face before Jaken managed to escape the assault. He grabbed his staff and with a mighty move he skewered the fish.

With a proud face he turned towards the others. To his regret nobody but the hanyou witnessed his courageous act. "Jaken, take Rin to the camp and make sure she eats well." When she saw that it was Inuyasha who had jumped so suddenly in front of them, she cheerfully stepped towards him and asked him to pick her up. A little surprised Inuyasha complied with her wish. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Thank you for everything. You can put me down again." Inuyasha automatically did what she asked.

"Come master Jaken lets cook us a tasty meal." Rin skipped happily away. A little grumpy Jaken followed with the fish still skewered on the staff. Inuyasha winked at Jaken. "Those were some awesome moves for a little imp like you." For a moment Jaken looked with bulging happy eyes at Inuyasha and grumbled. "I'm not an imp and I do not need your flattering." Once out of sight he smiled happily and ran on his short legs after the little girl. "Wait up Rin. Do not wander off on your one. Lord Sesshoumaru will have my hide if something happens to you."

With a smile on his face Inuyasha turned towards Sesshoumaru. The smile faded away when he saw the straight face of his brother. In a sudden and fast move Sesshoumaru shoved Inuyasha against the trunk of a tree and pinned his hands next to his face. "You are charming yourself into the hearts of my pack." Inuyasha was confused. "And that is a bad thing?" Sesshoumaru pressed his lithe body on Inuyasha's and gained a throaty moan.

"No, not if you decide to join me very soon. Rin asked constantly about you and Jaken could get used to your praises." Sesshoumaru nuzzled agianst the white throat of his little brother and pressed suckling little kisses against it. That would for certain leave marks behind. "Aah and what about the lord and pack leader? Is there any way to charm him?" Inuyasha squirmed under the tender caresses.

Sesshoumaru's lips hovered above the scrumptious lips of his young lover. "You already possess his heart, his body and soul. There is no need to make the effort to charm him. Just say the word and I'll be yours for all eternity." Sesshoumaru lowered his lips and devoured the offered lips. Inuyasha wordlessly declared his undying love to the enchanting taiyoukai. He opened his lips and invited the sweet slick tongue into his mouth. Sesshoumaru did not fight the temptation and plunged his tongue into the honey coated cavern and relished his hunger for the taste of the hanyou.

He pressed his body onto that of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was eager to feel the hard length of his lover against his own and pushed his hips forward and grinded their arousals together. Sesshoumaru let go of the hands of Inuyasha and wrapped him in his arms. Inuyasha felt incredible safe and secure. A hand moved to his buttocks and Inuyasha pressed his firm behind into the groping fingers.

"Aah, you are driving me crazy. I did not plan to take you here and now, but you leave me no choice. I must have you now." The words were whispered sensually in a low velvety voice into Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha moaned from deep inside. He wouldn't be the one to deny such alluring declaration. His resolve was once again forgotten for the moment.

"Do you need a formal invitation or are you going to act on your statement?" Sesshoumaru growled with need and lowered Inuyasha to the ground and hastily removed their clothes. He straddled Inuyasha's hips and scrutinized with burning eyes the scrumptious body underneath him. Inuyasha watched with half lidded eyes the subtle changes in the features of the taiyoukai above him. Sesshoumaru was trying to fight off his carnal need for Inuyasha.

"You can take me as rough as you want. I am not a fragile bitch." Inuyasha felt the tension build up in the wonderful male above him. "I agree, but that is no reason to hurt you." Sesshoumaru lowered himself on the body of Inuyasha and pushed three fingers in the sweet moist mouth. Inuyasha licked and suckled onto them, covering them with excessive saliva. His puckered entrance pulsated in anticipation.

Sesshoumaru wasn't able to withstand the sensuality of the scene and lowered his lips to the alluring swollen pink nipples. Inuyasha gasped and squirmed under the attention. Sesshoumaru withdraw the dripping with saliva fingers out the hot mouth and moved then to the other inviting opening. While his fingers worked on stretching and readying the taut hole, he slowly kissed his way over to the fully hardened length of his little lover. I

nuyasha moaned continuously. He could feel the tension in his body build up and when the lips of his big brother closed over his length he sighed heavy in delight. He bucked his hip to delve himself in the hot juicy mouth. Sesshoumaru deep throated his younger brother and delved with his fingers into the hot burning hole. The sensation was heavenly. He delved his hand in the soft silky silver hair and pushed the head more onto his weeping hard one.

Inuyasha fought off his release, but when the fingers hit his prostate he could not control himself and violently spilled himself in the depth of the taiyoukai's throat. Sesshoumaru gulped down all the sweet cum and sucked the softening member dry. Inuyasha relaxed his hand in the hair and panted to catch his breath. Sesshoumaru let the now soft appendage slip out his mouth and positioned himself between the well toned legs of his little brother.

Inuyasha looked with wide open eyes at him and they locked eyes. Sesshoumaru pulled one of Inuyasha's legs over his shoulder, pulled his fingers out and shoved the tip of his leaking with precum hard length into the waiting entrance. Inuyasha felt the burning sensation rush through him. It hurt tremendously, but he knew the fleeting pain would transform in an incomparable pleasurable sensation when he was adjusted to the intrusion of his lover.

Sesshoumaru waited for a sign and when Inuyasha groaned to incourage him to move, he bend over and pressed a kiss on the delicious lips. He shoved his entire length into the tight entrance and leisurely pumped the amazing youth. "You are so beautiful, so delicate, so enchanting, so wonderful, so delectable, so sensual, so tight, so sensational, so magnificent, so right for me." Sesshoumaru pumped him in tune with his praises.

His pace picked up and he soon slammed with uncontrollable passion into the hanyou. Inuyasha grabbed his rock-hard arousal and pumped in sinc with the vigorously pumping. Sesshoumaru closed his bigger hand over the smaller hand of the hanyou pumping his arousal and guided him to unknown heights.

"Aaah…aaah…aaah. Inuyasha panted his need and immense pleasure. Sesshoumaru grunted a sigh while he worked the tight hole. The feeling of his big cock ramming into the tightness of his hole was sensational. With a deep sigh Sesshoumau hard-pressed himself deep into Inuyasha and cum like never before. That was all that Inuyasha needed to cum. Sesshoumaru milked every last drop cum out them both and pulled out.

He turned his head and kissed the inner thigh of the leg still draped over his shoulder.

"Hey, don't do that. It's ticklish." Inuyasha jerked his leg to pull it from Sesshoumaru's shoulder, but Sesshoumaru did not allow that and with a devilish smirk dropped another few pecks on the sensitive spot. Inuyasha squirmed, laughed and tried to push the silver-haired head away. "You are so going to regret this." Sesshoumaru looked from under his bangs and smirked teasingly. "Make me."

Inuyasha threw his other leg over the head of his culprit and flipped them around. He was now on top. He straddled Sesshoumau's hip and with a sinister pause he attacked Sesshoumaru sides, belly and everywhere he could reach. Sesshoumaru's impeccable control shattered in uncountable little pieces. He laughed and laughed. He tried to grab Inuyasha's hands but the laughing disrupted his fluid moves. He was a heap of uncontrolled laughing mess.

Inuyasha had a big grin on his face. He loved the melodious laughter of his big brother and enjoyed his temporarily supremacy over his powerful sibling.

"Lord Sesshoumaruuu, lord Sesshoumaruuu?" The sweet happy voice of Rin ringed through the trees. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru jumped to their feet and dressed quickly. Inuyasha was frantically tying his obi when the girl leaped out a bush. Inyasha glanced towards his brother and almost cursed when he saw him all dressed and regal again. His hair was smooth as always. Inuyasha knew for sure that his own hair was a mess.

Rin looked with startled eyes at the inu brothers. Jaken jumped behind Rin out the bushes. "Did lord Sesshoumaru beat you up again?" Inuyasha smirked. "He did. Lordiness over here did not like my way to say thank you." Sesshoumaru hmpfed. "Maybe I can teach you, Lord Inuyasha." Rin offered generously to help him out. Inuyasha smirked, glanced at Sesshoumaru and agreed with the child.

"But nothing fancy and I won't grovel at his feet like that imp." Jaken sputtered that is was an honor to be allowed to grovel at his lord's feet. Rin laughed giggly. "No nothing of that kind. Lord Sesshoumaru is very easy to please." She walked over to her guardian and looked up with a happy smile. Sesshoumaru sighed, bent his knees, lowered his head and turned his cheek towards the little girl. Rin gave him a little kiss and said 'thank you' with a sweet voice.

"I do not know why lord Sesshoumaru ever allowed a filthy human girl to touch his divine face with her dirty lips. But I am sure that lord Inuyasha is not permitted to kiss lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken spat the words towards Inuyasha. The hint of hurt was clearly detectable in his voice. "Oh, we shall see." Inuyasha walked over to Sesshoumaru and looked up to him. When Sesshoumaru did not bend his head, he glanced sideways at Rin. Rin nodded encouraging, smiled and pointed at her smile.

Inuyasha looked again at Sesshoumaru and mimicked the happy smile of the little girl. He made sure the smile was overdone. A startled and disgusted look in his brother's eyes was almost hilarious. A soft go on from Rin forced him to act.

Sesshoumaru growled but lowered his head and presented his cheek. Inuyasha pressed a big wet smacking kiss on Sesshoumaru's cheek. Jaken almost vomit at the revolting occurrence. Inuyasha grinned naughty and Rin was glad she was of any help. Sesshoumaru wiped with the back of his hand over his cheek. "Come Rin." He regally walked away with his two little minions.

Almost disappearing in the forest he glanced back. Inuyasha blinked a few times in surprise. _Did Sesshoumaru actually blow a kiss to him?_

* * *

Yet another chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm trying to update all my stories. Please review if you liked this one.


	20. Chapter 20

An inucest story. Don't like it, don't judge.

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else in the story, just the story.

Read and review.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha, SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shouted

The poor hanyou plummet to the ground. Inuyasha felt pain resonate through his body. Sango rushed over and tried to pull him up.

"Hmpf." Kagome snorted at the idle attempts of Sango.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He didn't do anything wrong." Sango all but yelled at Kagome.

" He is stubborn and kept ignoring my questions. I want to help, but if he not opens up to me I can't help him. He even called me a wench. The nerve of him." Kagome felt uneasy under the accusing glare of Sango.

"Now, now ladies let us not fight. Kagome, it is rather useless to gain someone's trust if you abuse him." Miroku tried to calm the two girls and at the same time made it clear he didn't agree with Kagome. Shippo jumped next to the motionless figure and peeked under the silver bangs.

"Now you've done it Kagome. He is unconscious." Shippo looked closer at Inuyasha's face and saw blood trickle out the corner of his mouth.

"He is bleeding, he is hurt." Shippo almost cried the words out. Sango dropped on her knees next to Inuyasha. The pull of the enchanted necklace started to lose it strength. She rolled him on his back and gently brushed the dirt out his face.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she called concerned. "Can you hear me?" She checked his pulse and breathed relieved. The pulse was strong.

"Why are you so worked up. Inuyasha can handle a little blood loss. He is bleeding constantly after fights." Kagome acted like he didn't had any feelings.

Sango looked at Kagome as if she saw her for the first time. "You are a selfish bitch," she softly declared and gathered Inuyasha's head on her lap. Kagome was about to retaliate, when a rush of youki swirled closer. The whirlwind in the centre came to an abrupt halt.

"Kagome, my heart yearned for a glimpse of you. Are you all right? Did the mutt take good care of you?" Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands and held them gently in his own. He locked his eyes with her. Kagome instantly felt better. If only Inuyasha behaved more like Kouga, she thought. Then she would never have to 'SIT' him again. She would even consider to remove the enchanted necklace, but sadly he didn't behave like he should do. She looked in the warm blue eyes of the wolf youkai and sighed.

"Ahe, I'm all right. You are so sweet Kouga." She glanced at Inuyasha and threw her head in the neck. "If someone else would be even partial considered like you Kouga, I wouldn't be hurt so often." Kagome looked with sad eyes in the blue orbs of Kouga. Miroku scoffed softly. Kagome always acted like she was the victim.

"Are you hurt? Who has hurt you? I'll kill him. Why hasn't the mutt defended you?" Youki began to flare in the air. "Are you bleeding?" Kouga sniffed the air. He definitely could smell blood, but it wasn't Kagome's. He turned his head towards the source.

"Hey, is the mutt hurt?" Kouga let go of the hands of Kagome and kneeled concerned next to Sango. "Who did this to him?" he asked. Kagome snorted. Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder and pointed at Kagome.

"Kagome sat thrice him for no reason." Shippo was scared that Inuyasha was hurt very much. Kouga stood up and looked at the girl from the future. He once again took her small hands into his.

"I'm sure he did something wrong. My Kagome wouldn't abuse him." Kagome beamed satisfied. Kouga would always take her side. "See, Kouga believes me. Inuyasha called this on himself."

Sango was furious. "No, he did not. It irritated you, that he was so quiet lately and he didn't want to tell you why. You are a horrible friend to him."

Tears began to flow out Kagome's eyes. "I only wanted to help," she sniffled. Kouga embraced her and growled dangerously at Sango. Sango didn't flinch. She couldn't believe it. Kagome actually believed she did the right thing.

Miroku stepped between Sango and Kouga. "Maybe we shouldn't overreact." Everyone glared at him. With a nervous chuckle Miroku continued. "As we can see, that last 'SIT' commands had unexpected consequences for our beloved dog eared friend. He is bleeding and is unconscious. I suggest Kagome doesn't 'SIT' him at least until we find out what is wrong with him."

Kagome began to cry even more. "They are accusing me for abusing Inuyasha, but I'm doing the best I can to help him and this is my reward." Kagome crawled more into Kouga's warm embrace. Kouga couldn't believe the other humans could be so cruel to the poor sensitive girl.

"The mutt is probably still hurt from a prior fight. He is so weak, he gets injured all the time. The bleeding has nothing to do with Kagome. My Kagome is not at fault here." Kagome sobbed into the broad chest of Kouga.

Miroku shook his head. He was disappointed in her. He tried to ignore her immaturity, but it seemed that the more Inuyasha got hurt by the enchantment the more she tried the deny the abuse. She didn't want to admit that she was hurting him. But maybe everyone expected too much from her. She was still a child at the brink of maturity.

Inuyasha began to stir. "What happened?" He looked up and was confused finding him laying in Sango's lap. Quickly he sat up. He wasn't used to be so close to the taiji.

Miroku tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention. "You passed out when Kagome sat you and some blood came out your mouth. Are you hurt in some way Inuyasha?"

Careful Inuyasha wiped his lips with his hand and looked contemplating and the blood staining it. "Something inside me hurt badly when I crashed to the ground, but I'm fine now."

Relieved Kagome breathed out. "See, I told you. Inuyasha is not that weak you think he is." Angry Sango glared at Kagome. "I never thought or said he was weak. Don't try to rectify your actions."

Kagome wriggled out the embrace of Kouga and with her hands planted on her hips she dared Sango to say more. Miroku moved closer to Sango and tried to hush her. A fight between the girls wouldn't help the situation. Although it would amuse him and Kagome undeniably needed a good beat up.

Inuyasha looked confused between the two girls. He appreciated Sango's concern, but did not like her being harsh on Kagome. He did not like the girls fighting each other and especially not over him.

"Hey lazy mutt, get off your butt and don't act so pathetic." Kouga gently tried to pull Kagome back in his embrace, but the future girl and Sango still glared at each other, ready to start a fight.

"Hey Kagome snap out of it. I'm not worth fighting over." Kouga agreed heartedly with Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped in between the two girls and with much effort he calmed Sango enough to break the stare down. He continued his plea to her to forgive Kagome.

Kouga didn't like what was going on. Sango didn't want to listen and repeated her accusations. Shippo quietly sat in the back trying to make himself invisible. Kouga saw the little kitsune and asked him if Sango was right. Shippo didn't want to choose between any of them, but he had to agree with Sango.

Kouga has to admit that Kagome really misused her power over Inuyasha and the mutt was graceful enough to forgive her and on top of that tried his best to make the others forgive her also. He did not like it at all. A pack member shouldn't misuse its powers against another pack member. Kouga knew for sure that Inuyasha would sacrifice his live for the sake of a pack member. Kouga looked at Kagome and for once he didn't like what he saw. She acted like she owned Inuyasha. That was not a good trait in a relationship.

Inuyasha managed to calm the girls, but Sango wasn't happy about it. She walked over to Kirara and the small feline jumped in her stretched out welcoming arms. Sango hugged the little feline and enjoyed the purring sound she made. "I'll promise you I will never abuse you. I'll respect and love you always," she whispered in the small ears. Kirara purred and cuddled more into Sango's arms.

Miroku with Shippo in his arms walked over to Sango and smiled reassuring at her. Maybe it was time to start a new life. He would talk to her and maybe they could begin a deeper relationship. He put his hand on her shoulder and Sango smiled at him for the comforting gesture. But to his horror, his cursed hand misused the opportunity, strolled downwards and stroked the firm delicious behind. Sango's eyes grew wide. Shippo saw the hand's mischievous behavior and readied himself for the infamous reaction. Miroku closed his eyes and braced himself for the anticipated slap, but it never came. Miroku opened his eyes and saw Sango blush a little and walk away. A big grin settled on Miroku's face. It was unquestionably time for a deeper relationship.

Shippo looked between the two of them. Things were changing. He did not like it, but he was glad these two were getting somewhere. He wasn't sure if Miroku was the right guy for Sango, but Sango was certainly the right girl for him.

In the meanwhile Inuyasha pressed the by now sobbing Kagome to his chest. He truly had a soft spot for her. She tried to do her best and was a good friend, the most of the time. He knew she had a crush on him, but she was too young and he was sure he was not the right one for her. She would figure that out herself when she grew up. He glared at Kouga. The wolfboy was certainly not the right one for her either.

"Hey mutt face why are you looking at me like that? Be thankful I took pity on you and let you hold my woman." The annoyed growl from Inuyasha warned him, but Kouga didn't draw back.

"Kagome isn't your woman." Inuyasha felt Kagome shift in his arms. Oh no, he did it again. It sounded like he was interested in her. He looked down and yeah, unmistakably there was that bright adoring smile. He was so stupid. No wonder the girl was so confused. It was his own fault she kept believing that they had something special going on. He had to talk to her very soon, but not too soon. She would think he was still upset for being sat and was angry and didn't mean it.

"Hey mutt, hello are you there?" Kouga tapped Inuyasha on his forehead. With a growl Inuyasha let Kagome go and pounced on Kouga.

"Hey, what is your problem?" Kouga crashed against a tree and bumped his head on impact.

"Why did you come here flee bitten wolfboy?" Inuyasha towered over the slumped down Kouga.

"Don't get so worked up, already. I've come to get some information. " Kouga brushed over his aching head.

"Hmpf." Inuyasha stepped back and crossed his arms in his sleeves. Kouga stood up and asked about the whereabouts of Naraku. Everyone looked as if he fell on his head and loosened some screws.

"Hey, don't you look at me like that. It is a valid question." They all, except Inuyasha, began to talk at the same time. Kouga tried to understand what they were saying, but couldn't.

"Shut up," he yelled and covered his ears.

"You tell me." He pointed at Miroku. Miroku breathed out and with a calm and collected voice he told Kouga what had happened and the part of Sesshoumaru in the whole deal.

Angry Kouga began to rant. "How could that bastard deprive me of my prey? I should have killed Naraku. The stuck up lordiness had no right." Kouga looked unsure at Inuyasha when the hanyou began to growl dangerously. "But maybe it doesn't matter who killed Naraku. He is dead and that is the only thing that matters. So mutt face his brother has the bigger part of the jewel now. Hmm, maybe that is for the best. Nobody can take it away from him and he will not misuse it. I've heard he is quite a decent lord." Kouga made ready to dash away.

"Eh no, We have the piece." Kouga looked shocked at Miroku. "Don't tell me mutt face killed his own brother to get the cursed piece." Kouga glared at Inuyasha, who arched an eyebrow.

"And what if I did so. Maybe I should kill you for the shards in your leg," sneered Inuyasha. He crunched down a little and pretended he made ready to attack Kouga. Kouga didn't wait for the attack. If the mutt actually killed his powerful brother, he was no match for him. In a whirlwind of dust he fled.

"Look what you have done now," sounded an annoyed Kagome.

"Oh don't worry, he will be back," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Of course he will be back. He always comes and checks on me. He loves me," said Kagome. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned away.

Miroku smirked and whispered. "If he loved you so much he wouldn't leave you so often." He turned towards Sango, grabbed her hands and declared. " I promise I'll never leave you."

Again a deep red blush graced Sango's cheeks. Feeling shy she wanted to pull her hands out his hands, but a greater force let her tiptoe and kiss him on his cheek. Then she pulled her hands out his gentle grasp and whispered. "I know, but if you try I won't hesitate to kill you." Graceful she turned away, leaving a sweat dropping monk paralyzed in fear. Shippo laughed his head off and rolled on the ground clutching his little round belly.

That night after a measly dinner the guys sat around the campfire. The girl turned in early.

"Inuyasha what had happened earlier when Kagome sat you?" Miroku was curious and concerned about Inuyasha.

"I don't know, but I felt something deep inside me tear apart. I don't feel any pain anymore. Don't worry it is healed now. Besides, this doesn't concern you so buzz off." Miroku knew that was they way Inuyasha thanked him for his concern.

Sango stirred in her sleep. Inuyasha looked contemplating at her. Miroku looked from Sango to Inuyasha. "She has adopted you as her little brother. She loves you very much."

Inuyasha blushed and nodded. He knew Miroku was right. "I don't know if that is a good thing. Some day I have to leave you guys. We still haven't found Kohaku. I don't want her to loose another brother," Inuyasha said with a sad voice.

"Why would you leave us. We can stay together. There will always be a place for you, Shippo and Kagome wherever we will settle."

Inuyasha looked grateful at Miroku, but shook his head gently. "As if I would want to stay with you stupid humans all the time."

Miroku smirked lecherous. "I get it. You are planning to stay with your brother."

Inuyasha denied again. "I can't stay with him. In fact I plan to stay as far as possible from him."

Miroku didn't get it. "I thought you were In love with that beautiful and sexy youkai," he said a little too loud. Inuyasha hushed him, but was too late.

"Miroku are you at it again? Who is beautiful and sexy?" Sango rubbed her eyes, by the time her eyes settled on Miroku they were blazing pools of fire.

"No one, my lovely Sango. I was talking about you. You are beautiful and sexy." Although scared for her, Miroku still tried to mislead Sango for the sake of Inuyasha. She walked over to the guys and faced Miroku.

"My hearing is still very well. You said youkai." Jealousy and anger dominated her scary voice. Miroku cringed, but didn't budge. He wouldn't betray Inuyasha, no matter what. "Tell me monk, who is so beautiful and sexy?"

Inuyasha sighed. "He wasn't talking about someone he liked. It is someone I like."

"No Inuyasha you don't have to tell her. I can handle this." Miroku tried keep Inuyasha's secret intact.

Sango looked even more angry. "Don't you dare taking the blame for his wrong doing Inuyasha, but he is not worth it." The anger in Sango's voice began to change into hurt. Sango wiped a tear out her eyes. Miroku reached out to her. "I thought you and I… I thought..." Sango felt so hurt.

Inuyasha interrupted Sango's painful rant. "You are so stupid. Just listen to me."

Miroku waved his hand to stop Inuyasha. "No Inuyasha you don't have to do this." He didn't want Inuyasha to reveal his secret for the sake of him.

"It doesn't matter. One day or another I have to tell her." Sango looked from Inuyasha to Miroku and back. Her tears dried up. "You don't have to tell me Inuyasha if you don't want to. I'm sorry. I believe you. But I can't say it is intriguing that you find someone sexy." Sango's bright eyes glimmered now with curiosity.

"Eh yes, but it isn't only a physical thing. It is much, much more. I'm in love," Inuyasha said with a dreamy but sad voice.

Sango thought about who it could be. He was looking so sad, so it couldn't be Kagome. The future girl would more than welcome a relationship with him. Then who? The only ones they met lately was princess Sara, but she wasn't a youkai and they met the Lady of The West. Sango looked horrified at Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru wouldn't like that, he would kill him.

"I love him more than live itself," Inuyasha continued.

Him!? Then it couldn't be the Lady of the West. For a moment she felt relieved, then it hit her again. He said him. She knew that youkai sometimes mated with their own gender and sometimes even with family. Miroku watched the facial expression change on Sango's face. He was glad there was no sign of prejudice or disgust. The horrified look was a little mysterious, but now she was only curious again.

"Can't you guess Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Beautiful, sexy and a male." Sango repeated the words mesmerizing. "There is only one that comes to mind." Sango's eyes grew wider. She grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!? You are in love with Sesshoumaru! I should have known earlier. He was so…You two are so …eh… cute together. Did you tell him? Is he returning your love? This is not a matter of unrequited love, isn't it? Did you eh…eh…do it?" A deep red blush colored her cheeks. Sango shook Inuyasha by his shoulders.

The poor hanyou tried to answer, but she didn't give him a chance. "He knows, doesn't he? You did tell him, didn't you?" Inuyasha pried the hands from his shoulders and held them in his own so she couldn't shake him to putty.

"Yes, yes, I told him and he returns my feelings." Sango squealed softly, pulled her hands out his hold and hugged him tightly. Uncomfortable Inuyasha hugged her back.

"I'm so happy for you. You two belong to each other." Then she froze and leaned back. "But isn't he already mated? There is a Lady of the West."

Inuyasha smiled sadly.

Miroku scraped his throat. "Inuyasha I don't think the Lady of the West is his mate."

Inuyasha nodded sadly. "I know. She is obviously his mother. The same gorgeous features, the stripes on the cheeks and the crescent moon was a definite give away, that they are close related. And Sesshoumaru would never be unfaithful to his mate. He would never start another relationship if he was mated. He is all about honor."

Sango looked at his sad smile. "So why are you still this sad? He loves you, you love him and he isn't mated. Oh, now I get it. He didn't ask you to be his mate." Sango smiled reassuring and tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't you worry. He will ask you. He probably waits until you are done gathering the jewel shards."

When Inuyasha continued to look sad, Sango knew there was more to it. "It's not that. I overheard his mother and him talking. The West needs an heir. I can't provide one."

Miroku looked contemplating at Inuyasha. "I believe that some male youkai can conceive, maybe you can."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't. I'm all male just like Sesshoumaru." His voice trembled with desperate longing. "No, it would be better if I stayed away from him. He then can mate someone who can give him an heir. I hate myself for being so weak, but it is impossible for me to resist him. He is the most loving and tender lover you can imagine."

Pitying the sad hanyou Sango once again embraced him. "Don't worry Inuyasha there must be a way. Maybe you can wish on the jewel when it is complete," she whispered reassuring. Inuyasha welcomed the embrace, but knew he couldn't be so selfish to be the one to wish on the jewel.

"Yeah maybe," he mumbled and gently struggled out the embrace. They talked a little longer and went to sleep.

The next three days they encountered two youkai with jewel shards. The fights were tough, but the youkai had no chance against their combined attacks.

Miroku and Sango had a good talk together and they decided they wouldn't fight the love between them and get married. Everyone was excited. Sango wanted to wait until they collected all the jewel shards, but Miroku couldn't wait that long. Unexpected Sango consented to Miroku's wishes. On the fifth day Kaede performed a simple wedding ceremony.

During the ceremony Kagome glanced meaningful at Inuyasha, but deliberately he ignored the message her dark brown eyes were sending. After the ceremony they had a modest celebration. The villagers brought some sake along and together they cooked the boar Inuyasha had caught. With some music and dance they had a good time.

Miroku confessed to Inuyasha that he was nervous to consume the wedding night and drank too much sake. Inuyasha tried to reassure his friend and urged him to hold back on the sake, but it was already too late. The sake triumphed and the monk spend his wedding night unconscious outside the hut, the villagers so generously vacated for them.

Sango, Kagome and the two little youkai slept inside and Inuyasha looked after the unconscious monk. Even though it had been an eventful day Inuyasha couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about Sesshoumaru. He missed him, but had to be strong and resist the incredible urge to seek him out. He relaxed against a tree and closed his eyes.

A gush of a very familiar youki interrupted his rest. Inuyasha kept his eyes closed. The smell of the powerful taiyoukai was intoxicating. The sight of him would kill his resolve.

"Hmm, you smell delicious. I've missed your virile scent." Sesshoumaru buried his nose in Inuyasha's lush hair. Inuyasha moaned enjoying. He couldn't do it. He couldn't help wanting more contact, more of anything Sesshoumaru had to offer. He opened his eyes and looked sadly in the fiery golden eyes above him.

"I can't go with you." Inuyasha couldn't believe he actually said that.

A slow smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's face. "You don't have to be angry with me. I promise I never again will stay away from you for this long. Forgive me." Sesshoumaru wrapped his little lover in his arms and pulled him in his lap.

This was not good. "No, that is not what I meant. I…I…I don't want to be with you anymore, ever." Inuyasha pushed Sesshoumaru against his chest. He didn't want to get too comfortable in the warm embrace. He jumped out his lap and walked away a few paces. Sesshoumaru looked silent at him. Inuyasha glanced back at Sesshoumaru when the silence grew too heavy. Was he angry?

"Today Sango and Miroku got married." Inuyasha still didn't dare to look at his brother. He was sure he would run in those arms if he faced him.

"Oh, finally they made that step." It sounded uninterested and cold.

"Yes and I'm also ready to make that step." Inuyasha wasn't done talking when strong arms wrapped around him and he was pressed against the sweet masculine chest. Inuyasha leaned back just for a moment and savored in the warmth of his lover.

"You would make me the happiest being alive." Warm breath gushed over his ears. Inuyasha wanted to turn and devour the lips, but instead he shook his head.

"I…us. I'm not talking about you and me. I don't want to make such commitment to you." It bled Inuyasha's heart to say something that untrue. Swiftly Sesshoumaru turned him around and looked in his eyes. Inuyasha tried to ban all emotions from them. A slow knowing smirk made its way to the taiyoukai's lips. He gradually lowered his lips.

Inuyasha wasn't able to move away, he needed this. Inuyasha couldn't fight his feelings anymore and tilted his head up so their lips met in a scorching kiss. Inuyasha melted into the kiss. Every resolve was pushed aside once again. Anything but his brother faded away. He returned the kiss and wanted more, no demanded more. His hands roamed over the desirable lithe body. He opened his lips to be invaded by the sweet ruthless tongue. Inuyasha felt hands on his behind and he pushed excitedly against them. His opening was eager to be filled. The lips broke apart.

"My enchanting angel. Why do you say such cruel words. They would break my heart if you meant it. Say you forgive me and let me make love to you." The deep voice was pleading and alluring the same time. Inuyasha tried very hard to resist the power of the call and he couldn't remember why he wanted to resist anymore, but he knew there was a reason. The only thing he could apprehend was that he wanted to surrender to the gorgeous and sexy youkai plastered against his body. He was more then ready to make love to him, but something in the back of his mind kept nagging him and urged him to push the sensual taiyoukai away.

"You want me as much as I want and need you." Inuyasha could hear the hidden plea in the deep voice. His heart cringed painfully.

"Yes, I do not deny that, but maybe that is not enough," he said out of breath remembering his resolve. Sesshoumaru lowered his head more and caressed with his lips the exposed throat. Inuyasha moaned and grasped his brother's shoulder for the support his trembling legs couldn't provide anymore.

"I already surrendered my body, mind and soul to you. My wealth was always yours. On you I bestowed my power, protection, passion, compassion and love. You are my destiny and the goal of my life." All was said in a matter of fact voice and they were without a doubt all true. Inuyasha couldn't help it and claimed the lips that declared those wonderful phrases. The slick tongue passionately curved around his tongue, but Inuyasha pulled away. Taking deep breaths he tried to recollect his thoughts. That was a very hard thing to do when elegant hands traveled all over his body, brushing delicately over sensitive parts.

"Aah, Sesshoumaru stop this!" Inuyasha tried to push his passionate brother away. With half lidded golden eyes Sesshoumaru scrutinized his younger brother.

"I understand. You are not comfortable making love to me with your human friends so close by. Lets fly to a more secluded location." He bend to pick Inuyasha up, but he prevented the move.

"I can't go with you." At that time Miroku stirred in his sleep. "I must look after him."

Sesshoumaru looked annoyed at the monk. "If he can't handle liquor, why did he drink so much? You are not his keeper." With smoldering eyes he looked at Inuyasha. "I missed you. Let me show you how much." Again the elegant hands roamed over his body, caressing every curve and depth. Inuyasha grabbed the hands and pulled them away from his body.

"I can't," Inuyasha said out of breath.

Lips replaced the hands. Sesshoumaru placed open mouth kisses over his collar bone. Inuyasha moaned and for a moment took pleasure in the tantalizing contact. Too soon he came to his senses and pulled away from the devious and sensual seducer. With a forced angry look on his face he glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Don't use me as a play toy. I have feelings. I told you already I don't want to make love to you. So cut it out." Anger was the only way to resist the fatal attraction the impossible beautiful taiyoukai had on him. Inuyasha's heart almost stopped beating when he saw the hurt in his brothers eyes. But he had to go on with this. He pushed his brother away. Sesshoumaru stepped back. The confusion on his face was clear.

"This Sesshoumaru offers you his humblest apologies. I didn't intend to force you. After this tiresome day the last thing you need is an inconsiderate lover. I shall take my leave. We will meet again. Rest well Inuyasha." Silently Inuyasha gasped for air. He wanted to rush over to his brother and kiss the hurt out the fiery golden eyes. He wanted to fall at his feet and beg for forgiveness for hurting him, even for a moment. But he stayed strong and let the godlike taiyoukai go. With a last glance towards Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru took off and flew away, leaving his heart behind.

Inuyasha couldn't believe he was that stupid. If he had any sense left he would rush after his brother and let him take him away wherever he wanted and make passionately love all through the night. But instead he fell on his knees and tried to overcome the incredible pain inside him. Tears dripped silently out his eyes and flowed to the ground.

The next morning Inuyasha felt miserable. He hadn't slept the whole night. His whole being longed for his lover. Groaning he jumped from a branch. Miroku was still out cold. The girls were already up.

Sango stepped outside, walked over to the passed out monk, crunched next to him and lovingly brushed the strands of hair out his face. With a grunt Miroku opened his eyes and a slow happy smile brightened his face. "Good morning my lovely wife."

Sango smiled, pulled her hand back and punched him hard on the face. "That is for choosing liquor over me." Sango stomped away. Apologizing Miroku rushed after her. Kagome rushed after the both of them to help, but Inuyasha caught up with her and convinced her they needed to work things out by themselves. After a while the two love birds came blushing out the bushes. It seemed they had made up.

When they resumed their quest Inuyasha made sure to walk in front. Sango and Miroku slacked off to the back. He was glad the both of them had finally found each other, but at the same time he envied them. Kagome smiled constantly and hurried to walk next to Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha. Isn't it swell? They are so happy together. I'm glad I was the one to make it happen."

Inuyasha looked sideways at her. "What do you mean? They have chosen each other all by them self."

Kagome smiled self-satisfied. "Yes off course, but you can't deny that I helped them to take the final step."

Inuyasha hmpfed unbelieving. "Yes, in a twisted way you did. Congratulations."

Kagome didn't hear the sarcasm in Inuyasha's voice and almost skipped in delight. Then suddenly she changed her pace and stepped besides Inuyasha, doing her best to match his strides.

"Eh Inuyasha, maybe it's also time for us to make a step forward in our relationship." She looked hopeful at him . Inuyasha sighed. He so wanted to yell to her that she wasn't ready for the kind of relationship she pursued and that he wasn't interested in one with her, but he didn't say all that. It was useless. She wasn't interested in what he thought.

"We could stay in my time. I could finish school and after college we could get married. You could learn a profession. We will be so happy together." Kagome almost squealed thinking about their live in the future. Inuyasha didn't comment. She was still so young. She didn't think about asking him what he wanted. She assumed she knew what was best for them.

"Kagome stop your rambling and make believe future plans. I'm not going to stay in the future. I like it here." For a moment Kagome looked puzzled at him.

"But Inuyasha be reasonable. There is nothing here for you. When we are done with the hunt for the jewel shards your life will be meaningless. In the future you could be someone meaningful. I know you could find a profession that will suit you. Nothing too fancy." A thoughtful frown appeared on her forehead. "I know! You could become a firefighter. You would have to take some courses, but with your skills and the fir rat attire you are perfect for the job." Kagome kept on chattering.

Inuyasha shook his head and didn't even try to interrupt her. His mind wandered off to his perfect brother. It was time to settle things between the two of them. The next time they met he should be definite and end their romantic relationship. Maybe he could take the opportunity Kagome was presenting and leave to the future and maybe become a fire fighter like Kagome suggested. He would still be able to fight and his brother would take a mate who could give him an heir. But he was sure he couldn't marry her. His heart belonged to his brother and that would never change. Kagome was still going on over the life they would have in her time.

Shippo, on the shoulder of Inuyasha looked more and more depressed. He clinged to Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha looked sideways at the little kitsune. Tears gathered in the little youkai's eyes.

"What's the matter Shippo? You are not going to barf, are you?" he pulled the kitsune from his shoulder and held him at arms length in front of him. Shippo tried to avert his eyes, but Inuyasha saw a tear glide over the little ones cheek.

"See, you shouldn't eat too much candy. I told you your belly would hurt. So much sugar can't be good for a little annoying creature like you." Inuyasha was concerned because the one tear was followed by a stream of tears. Shippo began to cry full out.

"Hey dipshit, just stop this bawling and tell me were it hurts." Inuyasha poked with a finger in the belly of the kid. Sniffling Shippo shook his head.

"Inuyasha you are hurting him. Come Shippo, come to me. I'll make you all better." Kagome reached out to Shippo, but the kitsune turned away from her and buried his face in the chest of Inuyasha.

Almost not audible the little kid whispered. "You are going to leave me behind. I don't want to be alone."

Inuyasha felt his heart cringe. He clomped the kid on his head and said angrily. "No Shippo you are never going to be alone. Sango and Miroku will take care for you if I'm not there."

Kagome tried to conciliate the kid. Shippo listened to her, but started to cry again. Again Inuyasha clomped Shippo on the head and pulled him off his chest.

"Stop being a cry baby. I've never said I will leave you behind. I'm not going anywhere without you. I can't dump your annoying ass on someone else's neck. I'm stuck with you." Shippo brushed the bumps on his head and the tears stopped flowing.

"But Kagome wants to take you to the future and stay there," Shippo complaint.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yes, that is want she wants, but I'm not going. So shut up and act like the youkai you are supposed to be."

Now Kagome burst into tears. "But Inuyasha you promised."

Inuyasha looked annoyed at her. "I never made a promise like that. I'm fed up with this planning of the future. There are still some shards to gather and we have to come up with a way to get the shards from Kouga and that of Kohaku. Let's focus on that and quit crying." With a angry glare to both of them, he dropped Shippo on the ground, folded his arms in his sleeves and walked away with long strides. Kagome looked with teary eyes at his back. Sango and Miroku saw the sadness in her eyes turn into determination. She smiled brightly at them and resumed walking. Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder. "She is up to something." Sango agreed.

After an hour Kagome sensed a jewel shard. She pointed towards a huge crow youkai in the air. Sango and Miroku jumped on the transformed Kirara and attacked with the Hiraikotsu. The crow dodged the formidable weapon time after time. Miroku couldn't get a sacred sutra on the beast. Kagome shot an enchanted arrow, but she missed the fast moving target.

"Get away from there. It is playing with you." Inuyasha wanted to attack the beast with his 'WINDSCAR'. Kirara moved out the way and landed on the ground next to Kagome. Inuyasha jumped high in the sky and released the 'WINDSCAR'. The crow shifted unexpected and was dangerous near Inuyasha to tear him apart.

An energy burst crashed into the bird. The impact disorientated the crow. Sesshoumaru materialized next to Inuyasha from a golden orb of light. He grabbed Inuyasha by his waist and slashed with his energy whip through the once again charging monstrosity. The last shriek of the mortally wounded beast faded away with its falling body parts.

"That was my kill!" Inuyasha yelled to his impeccable brother. Sesshoumaru hovered high in the sky with Inuyasha securely in his arms.

"Indeed, but regrettable my patient was too short, for the joy you had in slowly killing the beast. I need you." The last sentence was stated emotionless, but the passion behind was incredible. Inuyasha moaned softly. His gorgeous brother was more irresistible every time they met.

"Let me go! I said I don't want to do this anymore. You were right from the beginning. This between the two of us is just a phase, an infatuation grown out of proportion. We have to fight the attraction it has on us. You have to let me go." It broke Inuyasha's heart to say those words. Sesshoumaru looked impassive at the young hanyou in his arms.

"This is not the right place to have this conversation. The miko has retrieved the shard." Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome putting the shard from the crow into the glass jar around her neck. Sango waved to them. Miroku looked concerned at Inuyasha and shouted something to them, but by then Sesshoumaru sped with lightning speed through the air and Miroku's voice stayed behind.

After a short while, but far away from the others so they couldn't disturb them, Sesshoumaru stopped in a small clearing near a stream. Inuyasha tried very hard to build up courage to once again reject his brother's irresistible attraction.

"Sesshoumaru, let go!" Inuyasha struggled to get out the arms encircling him. Sesshoumaru smiled and held him more tightly.

"If you stop struggling I'll let you go," he promised.

Inuyasha stopped struggling. "What the ** do you think you are doing. You can't kidnap me like that. I already said I don't want to be with you anymore." Smiling Sesshoumaru placed an elegant finger to the lips of Inuyasha to hush him. Surprised Inuyasha stopped his ranting. Still smiling Sesshoumaru gently pushed Inuyasha on a boulder to sit and pullud back a few steps.

"Sessh…" Now Sesshoumaru placed a finger across his own lips, gestured to not say a word. Sesshoumaru slowly began to unstrap his armor, took it off and tossed it, very un-Sesshoumaru-like, away on the ground.

"What…?" Inuyasha started to ask, but the sentence died away when Sesshoumaru pursed his lips and blew a kiss towards Inuyasha. Flabbergasted Inuyasha looked at his brother. The fire in the golden eyes of his brother was blazing hot. It was hypnotizing and alluring him to loose himself within the consuming heat.

Then the taiyoukai blinked slowly and the eyes unlocked. But now Inuyasha's eyes fixed on the elegant fingers sensually grabbing the fluff and slowly pulling it of the shoulders. The fluff moved caressing over the chest, brushing against the sensitive parts, curling around a long slender leg and then slowly to the ground.

The fluff took its time to brush its full length against the sensitive parts of the gorgeous taiyoukai. Inuyasha was panting slightly by the sight of the perverted fluff pulsating, curling around the for sure bulge in the pants of his brother then fall fluidly to the ground. Inuyasha felt envious of the fluff and was right, the bulge was impressive. Inuyasha licked his lips. He wanted to wrap his lips around the engorged flesh and suck it dry.

The long fingers of the taiyoukai now pushed against the edge of his haori and revealed more and more of his creamy white, well build shoulder. Inuyasha's breath hitched when the piece of cloth hanged on the shoulder for a moment and then fell away. A scrumptious nipple peeked out, tempting to be taken.

Looking down on his exposed chest, Sesshoumaru rubbed firm and kneading over the delectable nipple. Inuyasha gasped audible and felt his shaft harden considerable. He was more then ready to jump the erotic taiyoukai. But Sesshoumaru was not done yet. Elegantly, slightly swaying with his hips, he turned around and glanced for a moment smoldering over his bare shoulder at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gasped and his own equipment hardened more. He swallowed with difficulty when Sesshoumaru winked playfully and turned away. The long platinum hair veiled almost every movement the sensual taiyoukai was making, so Inuyasha could only imagine what his brother was up to. Then the attire of the taiyoukai began to fall one by one from the slender body.

Inuyasha's heartbeat accelerated with each piece of clothing hitting the ground. He softly brushed his hand over his enlarged, but trapped member. It was throbbing for the more than beautiful sexy being in front of him. Inuyasha moaned and knew he was going to loose his resolve once again. Sesshoumaru wasn't fighting fair. He wasn't able to resist this much sensuality.

A soft wind began to blow and the veiling platinum hair began to sway. Inuyasha almost blew along to make the hair reveal more of the tempting body. The gentle breeze took mercy on the excited hanyou and blew a little harder. The half of a milky white perfect globe peeked from under the swaying hair. Inuyasha salivated on the sight. He quickly licked the saliva from his lips. The fluff crawled up curling around a leg and wrapped around the perfect globes. A deep moan escaped the taiyoukai and stirred something deep inside Inuyasha's belly.

His captivated member throbbed and begged to be released. Inuyasha leaned back a little and softly fondled his manhood. His hand stopped stroking himself when the taiyoukai sensually turned around. His mouth fell open when he saw the pink tip of his brother's cock appear and disappear in the fluff wrapped around his brother's cock, pumping it. The sight in front off him was tortures. Saliva dripped from the side of the hanyou's open mouth.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head a little and looked from under his bangs at Inuyasha. The gold of his eyes glittered dangerously and his lips twisted in a slight smirk. Predatory he strode towards Inuyasha. With each step the fluff uncurled more from his body and stayed behind. Inuyasha was awestruck and his breathing became more superficial. God, every step his brother made towards him was dripping sex. His member was almost bursting through his fundoshi. The fluff was now only curled around the manhood of his brother. Inuyasha clearly could see the pumping movement of the fluff.

Right in front of Inuyasha the taiyoukai stopped and Inuyasha had a nice view of a drop of pre-cum glittering on the pink tip. Automatically his tongue shot out his mouth and bending his head he licked the delicious pre-cum up. Sesshoumaru moaned guttural and stepped back a little, so he was out of the reach of Inuyasha's lips. Confused, Inuyasha looked up.

"You are still dressed." Swiftly Inuyasha stood up and was undressed within seconds. His constrained manhood sprang up, revealing his hunger for the stunning inu-youkai. He was about to drop on his knees in front of the delicious looking cock of the taiyoukai, when strong hands prevented that and pushed him gently back on the boulder. Disturbed Inuyasha looked up. The sinful smile on his big brother's face dazzled him to immobility. Sesshoumaru bend down and licked the tip of the rock hard shaft of his little brother.

Inuyasha gasped for air when the devious tongue stroked over his cock. Without warning the hot mouth took in one fierce shove the whole shaft deep into the throat. Inuyasha almost cum at that moment, but as fast as his dick was swallowed, as fast it was released again.

Again Inuyasha panted for air. "Wow, suck me hard, big brother!" Inuyasha leaned back to be eaten. Sesshoumaru smirked again and lowered his head. Inuyasha braced himself for the delightful heat, but he was a bit disappointed when Sesshoumaru only licked him, coated him with saliva. Inuyasha looked down on the platinum head working on his member. He pushed the platinum hair away to see the tongue lick every inch of his cock. He wasn't the one to complain if Sesshoumaru wanted to take it slow.

He bucked his hips a little to get more friction. Sesshoumaru looked up and with a last lick he stood up. Inuyasha almost cried, his manhood ached for the touch of his lover. "Wh…?" Sesshoumaru crashed his lips on that of his little brother. Inuyasha swallowed his words and the tongue, that forced inside his mouth. He completely surrendered to the deep devouring kiss and his eyes slid shut. He felt a slender leg drape over his thigh, then the other leg over his other thigh. Surprised he opened his eyes and looked straight into golden pools of heat.

The next feeling was overwhelming. A burning tight heat slowly but steadily sheathed his throbbing manhood. "No!" Inuyasha tore his lips from the soft lips. The burning heat in the golden eyes began to shimmer down.

"Yes, for you I can be the uke," grunted Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears. This gorgeous powerful alpha male was willing to go against his seme nature, just for him. He couldn't allow this. Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't want this. He tried to pull Sesshoumaru off him, but the taiyoukai was stronger. He wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and grounded himself on the shaft of his little brother. Despite the distress he felt for the proud taiyoukai going against his nature, Inuyasha moaned in delight when the hot sheath enveloped him entirely.

"No!" he murmured against the chest touching his cheek. Sesshoumaru groaned and started to move up and down on the hard shaft of his little brother. Inuyasha couldn't help to enjoy the fantastic feeling of his cock being fucked by a tight sheath of hot flesh.

"No. I don't want this." He tried to stop his wonderful, but stupid brother.

"I don't mind to be the uke. I'll be whatever you want." The deep voice was even as always, but Inuyasha could clearly hear the hint of fear of loosing him in it. His brother didn't want to loose him. He didn't want to loose his brother also. He realized he underestimated Sesshoumaru. He was also willing to make sacrifices. Maybe he shouldn't try to solve the problem by himself and maybe if he talked about it with him, they could work it out together. Inuyasha felt a burden fall from his shoulder. He would talk with his brother about what troubled him and everything would be all right.

But for now he would relish on the rare opportunity to fuck his magnificent big brother. The heat of his brother's hole was fantastic. He wanted more friction and with an immense power surge he pushed himself up, picked his taller brother up, dropped him on his four, plunged in him again and fucked the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru wasn't happy to be fucked, but endured it. It seemed that Inuyasha wanted to be the one on top. Inuyasha reached down, between the taiyoukai's legs and fisted his hand around the softening manhood. He fucked the tight hole and in sync pumped the shaft of his brother until he could feel his brother grow hard again. He slammed in and out the hot burning hole and knew he was on the edge of cumming.

"Cum with me big brother. Cum with me." Inuyasha frantically pumped the taiyoukai and was glad he could sense his brother excitement. With a howl he released his seed in the tight entrance and could feel the hot release of his brother on his hand. Gently Inuyasha pulled out and dropped a kiss on the taiyoukai's perfect butt. Sesshoumaru stood up and turned around to face Inuyasha. He opened his arms and Inuyasha rushed into them.

"I love you pup," he whispered in the puppy ears of his little brother. Inuyasha looked up with teary golden eyes. He knew Sesshoumaru didn't fully enjoy their coupling. Inuyasha pressed himself against the velvety rock hard body. He felt guilty. His behavior had forced the taiyoukai to act like the uke.

"I know you do. I love you to." Inuyasha placed feather light kisses on the chest in front of him. Sesshoumaru pulled back a little and brushed the damp silver stray locks out the beloved face. He placed his hands tenderly on the still boyish face and tilted it up.

"For you I'll live. For you I'll die." The words scared Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was maybe as emotional as he was, maybe even more. That was the mean reason his brother kept his delicate emotions behind his impassive face and voice. A rejection could be devastating for him. Inuyasha was glad he decided to talk things out. He would never survive if the taiyoukai did something stupid like letting himself get killed, like his father had done.

"Sesshoumaru, we need to talk." Inuyasha thought it was best to do it as soon as possible.

"Shush. Not now. First we clean up, then we have all the time to talk." Sesshoumaru pressed his lips on that of his precious little brother and relished on the taste of his love. After a quick clean up in the stream, they dressed and Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha to sit in his lap. Inuyasha leaned his cheek on the comforting chest.

"Now we can have that talk." Inuyasha could hear the deep even voice rumble in his ear. He tilted his head up to look in the golden eyes of his brother. He would confess that he had overheard the discussion mother and son had and that he was aware that The West needed an heir. But Sesshoumaru hushed him by pressing a lovingly kiss on his lips.

"I'll go first," Sesshoumaru demanded. Inuyasha smirked. His big brother was so not an beta.

"I was selfish and presumed too much. You are also a pack leader and an alpha to them. I'm sorry I didn't consider your feelings earlier. I'm willing to be the uke once a while." Sesshoumaru looked like he had done the greatest sacrifice ever. Inuyasha smirked sadly. Maybe it was.

"No, I can't accept your offer." Inuyasha wanted to explain why he had said he didn't want to be with him, but Sesshoumaru was too anxious to convince his little brother, that they belonged to each other.

"Please consider again. I could change. If you so desire I could permanently be the uke in the relationship." Inuyasha knew this conversation was going the wrong way.

"No, that is not what I want. I don't want you to be the uke. I love you the way you are. You must not change." Relieved Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha in a tight embrace. Inuyasha smiled content. He didn't like it when Sesshoumaru acted all that humble. He loved the dominate stuck up ice prince the way he was. He loved it when the ice melted as they made love. Inuyasha wriggled him loose out the tight embrace.

"I'm glad this misunderstanding is behind us, but I don't mind to be once a while on the top." Inuyasha smirked mischievous. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow.

Then all serious again. "We have to talk about the future." Inuyasha wanted everything cleared between the two of them.

"Yes my little lover. What is it that ails you?" Sesshoumaru kissed the rose pedal soft lips of his little hanyou. For a moment they relished on the taste of each other. Then Inuyasha pulled away.

"There is this matter of offspring," Inuyasha started to say.

"Inuyasha! Inuyashaaa! Oh, there you are. Why do you always run away?" Kagome shouted from far to gain Inuyasha's attention. Kirara landed next to the quickly separated brothers. Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome and she tried to glare back, but the shiver of fear flowing over her back made her look scared. Although no irritation was shown on his face she knew that the taiyoukai didn't like it at all that they showed up. Inuyasha was not that subtle.

"Why must you always follow me. I would show up when I was ready." Annoyed Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome began to cry. "You are so mean Inuyasha. I was worried, you and your brother would fight again. I love you so much, I can't help to worry about you." She began to cry even harder. With teary eyes she looked up at him. With a pitiable sob she turned away from him and ran into the bushes.

"Kagome come back I didn't mean it like that. Stop!" Inuyasha looked apologizing at his brother and ran after the weeping girl. Sango grabbed Shippo and with the now transformed Kirara she walked to the stream. Miroku stayed behind with Sesshoumaru. Miroku looked contemplating at the silent taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru was aware of that the monk was studying him and was considering his options. He choose to ignore him.

"Can I speak with you, lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku knew he was about to do something very dangerous. The taiyoukai would not like what he was about to say. He didn't want to meddle, but as a close friend of Inuyasha he thought he was entitled to at least try to help his emotionally injured friend. Sesshoumaru didn't answer and Miroku took that as a permission to speak.

"Inuyasha is very dear to me." The harsh glare of Sesshoumaru after those words compelled him step back a little. "No, no, not like that." Miroku swayed denying with his hands. Sesshoumaru eyes turned to their normal impassiveness.

"I never have met someone so pure and good like Inuyasha. As you know I'm aware that lately your relationship with Inuyasha has changed. After that he first was on top of the world. He was happy like never before, but now he isn't the same anymore. I think he doesn't want to choose between you and Kagome. If he chooses Kagome, he will loose the brother he always loved and when he chooses you, he will loose the girl he loves and the chance to have pups of his own. He doesn't want to hurt you or Kagome, but in the meanwhile he is hurt the most." Miroku knew he was at least bending the truth. Inuyasha didn't love Kagome, but if the taiyoukai believed this he would stop making advances to Inuyasha and Inuyasha's resolve would be secure.

"Did Inuyasha confide in you and did he ask you to speak on his behalf?" Sesshoumaru's voice was merely a whisper. Miroku nodded. Sesshoumaru looked impassive at Miroku. From the outside he was as controlled as always, but inside there was a turmoil of feelings. Feelings of quilt, regret, uncertainty, pain and sorrow.

Maybe I've forced him to make love with me whilst he didn't want to, Sesshoumaru thought. Maybe he doesn't feel the same uncontainable love and attraction towards me as I for him.

Sesshoumaru turned away. He didn't want his brother to feel uncomfortable in his presence. He wouldn't force his little brother the burden of his love. He wouldn't want to be the hinder in his little brother's chance to have a loving complete family. He was sure the miko was not the best choice for his little hanyou, but maybe he wasn't the one for him either. The miko could give him something he never could. She could give him pups. Inuyasha wanted pups, he said so.

With a last glance towards the bushed Inuyasha disappeared into. Sesshoumaru walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry! I know, this took a long time. Work was a bitch. Please, please, please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They help me to update sooner.

* * *

Inuyasha found Kagome leaning against a tree, crying her eyes out. He tried to convince her that he didn't mean it like that, but he had something important to discuss with his brother so they should return to the others. Kagome wasn't easily persuaded to come back with him. He was about to just leave her and return to Sesshoumaru when a distant growl startled her enough to reconsider. She leaped into Inuyasha's arms. He couldn't do more then wrap his arms around her. Her slowly turned up face and sweet shy smile was meant to allure him to kiss her, but he wasn't interested. He couldn't straight up ignore the gesture so he kissed her on the forehead. The disappointment was clear.

"Come let us return to the others." He wanted to avoid more attempts to get intimate.

"Inuyasha don't do this. I love you. Why can't you see that?" Kagome buried her face in his shirt and cling to him. He carefully pulled her from his chest.

"I know you believe you love me, but this is not the time nor the place to talk about this." Inuyasha pulled her towards the others.

Pouting she murmured. "Talking was not what I had in mind."

Inuyasha ignored her words and hurried back. In a glance he saw that his brother had left the place and Miroku looked kind of guilty. He let go of Kagome and rushed after the scent of his brother, but he was too late. Sesshoumaru was airborne and he didn't know where he was headed. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why should he always be so stupid. He shouldn't have run after Kagome and leave Sesshoumaru.

He walked back contemplating his next move. He didn't need the excuse for the jewel hunt anymore, but he also didn't want to let his friends down. He would help them to collect them all, he would take a break and talk things out with Sesshoumaru. First he had to find out why Sesshoumaru left so suddenly.

Miroku came to meet him halfway. He attempted to mask the guilty look on his face with a confident smirk.

"Tell me. What have you said to my brother?" Inuyasha was sure Miroku had something to do with the departure of the daiyoukai.

"Eh, keep in mind that I'm your friend and as a friend I tried to help you. I told your brother more and less that you have chosen Kagome as your future mate and want to have children with her." Miroku stopped talking when he saw the golden eyes of his friend grow wide in disbelieve and shock.

Inuyasha felt like his heart stopped beating. He grabbed Miroku by his upper arms and shook him wildly. "No, say you didn't say that. No, no, no, no, you lied. I never said I wanted to have pups with Kagome." He stopped shaking Miroku and fell on his knees. _Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru will be devastated. I have to find him and clear things up._

Miroku also fell to his knees. He shook his head to clear it up. "I wanted to help. You were in such pain. You wanted to end your romantic relationship with him, you said so yourself. You wanted him to have pups, an heir. I tried to help." Miroku looked confused at Inuyasha. He knew that his friend would be hurt, but this was what he wanted, wasn't it? He looked at the pain streaked face of his friend and wasn't sure anymore. _Did something change?_

Inuyasha slowly looked up. Tears gathered in his eyes. With a fierce swipe he wiped them away. "We were going to talk things out. I had underestimated my wonderful brother. He loves me so much. He is willing to make sacrifices for me. I think we could come up with a compromise. I'm going after him." He stood up and wanted to run after his brother, when Miroku grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Miroku looked with compassion at Inuyasha. "Would that make you happy? Think about it Inuyasha. What could that compromise be, eh? No heir or adopt or maybe even stand aside and let Sesshoumaru make a pup with someone else? No heir and adoption are out of the question. The Western lands need an heir, an inu youkai heir. So remains the last option. You wouldn't be able to stand aside and watch your brother pup someone else. I even doubt it that he would allow that. So probably he would chose not to have an heir and you wouldn't be happy with that. So maybe this is the best way."

Inuyasha knew that Miroku in some way was right, but he didn't want to loose Sesshoumaru. "Maybe there are more options. I have to talk to him. Don't stop me." Miroku let go of his friend's arm.

The thundering growl nearby and the sounds of swift moving feet alerted them that they weren't alone in these woods. Inuyasha draw Tetsuseiga and Miroku readied himself for the attack of the nearing youkai. A colossal ugly opossum with too many teeth burst out the bushes. It charged at the two friends. Inuyasha jumped away and sliced with a precise move a paw off. Miroku jumped and hit the foe on the head with his staff. The opossum roared in pain and tumbled forwards, right where Miroku came down. It stampede over Miroku's leg. With a cry Miroku slammed to the ground and held his shin in agony.

Startled and worried Inuyasha looked to were Miroku crawled out of the way of the raging with pain youkai. He activated the 'WINDSCAR' and the youkai was shredded to pieces. Sango on the back of Kirara swished by Inuyasha and before the cat youkai landed, Sango jumped of it and hurried over to her husband. Kagome came running with Shippo along side.

"What happened? Did your brother attack you?" Kagome looked around trying to analyze what happened.

"A opossum youkai attacked us and Miroku got severely injured." Inuyasha also hurried over to his friend. Sango carefully examined the injured leg. She looked up at Inuyasha and shook her head. His leg was broken. She stood up to help him up, but he cringed when his weight rest on his injured leg. Inuyasha picked him up and put him on the back of Kirara. Miroku held on to Inuyasha's hand.

"You are staying?" Miroku was worried Inuyasha would go after his brother. Now he was injured they more then ever needed Inuyasha to stay with them.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I'm staying. You human are too fragile." Inuyasha couldn't leave them now. Maybe Sango would be able to defend them, but he didn't want to place the load of everyone's safety on her shoulders. The opossum youkai lived in a pack and there was a big possibility that other pack members roamed the vicinity. He would go after his brother as soon as Miroku would be able to fight again.

Sango walked next to Kirara and held Miroku's hand. Kagome saw a jewel shard that had been imbedded in the youkai's head. She put the pieces together and examined the almost complete jewel with a content smile. She looked up when she saw him approach.

"Is your brother not coming back?" She looked hopeful at Inuyasha. He didn't answer.

In the campsite she began to scorn his brother. "Good riddance! He is so unpredictable and acts so high and mighty. He may be a lord, but let me tell you Inuyasha, you are not any less then him. Now all of the sudden after so many years of neglect he acts like your big brother, like he owns you. I can't believe you don't see he is using you. He will never love someone like you."

Inuyasha decided not to comment on her harping. It didn't matter what she thought of his wonderful brother. He knew no one could love him more then his big brother. He helped Miroku from Kirara and helped to keep Miroku steady when the girls put his leg in splints. Sango sat next to Miroku with his head in her lap. He looked up to her with a loving smile. Inuyasha stood up and walked away. They needed their privacy.

Kagome conveniently mistook Inuyasha's silence as an approval of her saying and continued to hassle him. "You brother may be beautiful, strong and sexy, but a self-respecting girl like me doesn't like the type. We want our guy to listen to us, do what is best for the both and equality in the relationship. If that means to make sacrifices and compromising then both has to do so. Your brother will never be able to make a sacrifice. He would dominate the relationship. Only a docile fool will be happy with him. He is a selfish bastard."

Inuyasha couldn't take anymore of her stupidity and gross insults towards his beloved brother. Faster then a blink of an eye Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her throat and squeezed enough to make her panic.

"You have no right to judge my brother. He is perfect. You hear me! He is perfect! Nobody is more noble then he is and you, you are not even worth the dirt he walks on." Inuyasha spat the words in her face and shook her like a rag doll.

Kagome grabbed his hand and dug her nails into his flesh. Inuyasha squeezed more. "What did you mean he will never love someone like me? Guess what? He loves me. He loves me more then you can ever imagine and he loves me just the way I am." His voice was dangerous low.

Kagome choked and tried to say the dreaded word 'SIT', but she couldn't get anything out her throat.

"This is how much it feels when you 'SIT' me. How do you like to be treated equal. It hurts, doesn't it?" Inuyasha looked in the mortified big brown eyes of the girl and smirked devilish.

His grip around her throat relaxed a little, giving her the opportunity to draw some much needed air. Shippo saw what was happenng and shook the wounded leg of Miroku to alert him. Miroku yelped and kicked Shippo away with his healthy leg. Shippo sailed through the air and crashed in a bush. But Shippo had succeeded Miroku looked back at them and saw what he was going on. He gestured to Sango and the taiji rushed over to them. She tried to persuade Inuyasha to let Kagome go, but he didn't listen to her.

"Today you have gone too far. I accepted a lot from you, but you never know when to quit. You try to alienate me from my brother, but you will never succeed. I love him more then life itself. You, I considered a dear friend, but I'm not sure anymore." Inuyasha's voice dropped to a whisper.

Realizing what he had said he let go of her throat and Kagome fell on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Sango kneeled next to the girl and tried to help her. Kagome pushed Sango away and grabbed Inuyasha's pants so he couldn't walk away. She looked up with pained eyes and tried to say something, but her voice failed her. She shook her head. Tears kept flowing out her eyes.

Inuyasha smirked sadly and kneeled in front of the girl. He gently pushed Sango away. "Go tend to your husband. I won't do anything stupid."

Sango wasn't sure what to do, but a moan from Miroku made her hurry to him.

"S…s…s." Kagome couldn't get the words out her bruised throat. Inuyasha braced himself.

"S…sor…ry." She shook her head and lowered her gaze. Inuyasha stood up and walked away from her. Her eyes shot up to him. She had expected him to comfort her like he always did. Her pained and pitiful posture didn't trouble him. She had lost him and the only one to blame was his arrogant bastard of a brother. She felt a surge of hatred flow through her body. She felt the pain been replaced by anger.

No! sounded a forceful voice in her head. _I'm not like that, I'm not like Kikyo. I don't want to own the one I love. I can't force him to love me and if I continue to act like this he will hate me. I don't want that_. The surge of hate left her body and the pain returned. Her eyes searched and found Inuyasha sitting on a branch in a tree.

Kagome got a water bottle from her backpack and moistened a cloth. She held the damp cloth to her bruised throat and walked over to the tree. She knew what she had to do. She sat under the tree and said nothing. After a while the silence began to become very heavy.

"Inuyasha I'm really sorry." Kagome looked up and tried to look into Inuyasha's eyes.

He stood up and jumped away from the tree. "I'm going to look for something to eat." Avoiding to look into Kagome's eyes he walked away. Kagome looked with sad eyes at his disappearing back. She felt a hot pain flash through her chest. Was this pain or regret? She wasn't sure.

She called for Shippo and together they went to gather firewood. Shippo walked quietly next to her.

"You probably think I'm horrible, don't you?" Kagome glanced at the little fox youkai. Shippo looked surprised up at Kagome.

"No, I don't think you are horrible. You are a very sweet person. You are always there for everyone." Shippo didn't know what to say.

"Yes, I try to do the best for everyone, but it seems I'm not doing a good job. I want Inuyasha to come with me to my time. I think he will have a better live there. I would always love him. My family has accepted him. But I didn't think of the consequences. We would have to leave you behind. It's just so that when I think of the future in my time I always picture you with us, but I know you can't come with us. I'm sorry I hurt you that other day." Kagome kneeled in front of Shippo and pulled him in a tight hug.

Shippo couldn't hold back his tears and returned the hug. "I love you Kagome." He whispered sincere.

Kagome gently pulled him from the ground and with his little arms still around her neck she stood up. "We are quite a pitiful sight. Now let's gather the firewood and cook us the best meal we ever had." With a smile she looked sideways at Shippo. He smiled back from his place on her shoulder.

"That is if Inuyasha could for once catch a nice rabbit or two. Hmm, maybe even three. We could all get a half." Shippo almost salivated at the thought.

Kagome laughed and warned the little fox youkai not to get his hope up, but in case he did catch some they had to be prepared and find some herbs and spices.

It turned out Inuyasha did caught two rabbits. They were big enough to fill everyone's belly. Miroku was at first not very hungry and didn't want some, but with a little persuasion from Sango and a downright threat from Inuyasha that he would force the meat in his mouth, because he had to get well soon, he also enjoyed a healthy meal. Inuyasha accepted his serving but couldn't finish it and almost the half of it was shared by Shippo and Kirara.

Kagome tried to talk with Inuyasha, but he avoided her. With a deep sigh she gave up to try and talk with him in private.

"Eh, Inuyasha I'm really sorry. I didn't want to put your brother down." Kagome looked unhappy at him. Inuyasha was poking in the fire to get it burn steady and looked up to meet the girls eyes. The glow of the fire highlighted the silver of his hair and his eyes were just like golden pools of honey. He wasn't aware of the alluring picture he presented. Kagome swallowed a few times to get the non existing lump in her throat away.

"Just forget it. I'm sorry I hurt you." He said kindly and turned away from her.

The others followed the interaction between the two with great interest, although they tried to look un-interested. With pain in her heart Kagome saw him standing up and sitting down on a boulder on the other side of the fire. She stood up to go to him, but a icy cold blow of youki interrupted her intention.

Sango jumped in front of Miroku with Hiraikotsu drawn. Kirara just mewled and stayed curled up in Miroku's lap. Inuyasha stood up and bowed deep for the ethereal youkai materializing in front of him.

"Young hanyou, aren't you going to offer me a seat?" With an elegant hand she grabbed his arm, pulled him up and let go of him. Inuyasha looked with burning with respect eyes at her. She was a full blooded daiyoukai and she had touched him willingly. He almost fling himself at her feet again, but restrained the urge and quickly wiped the boulder clean with the sleeve of his kimono. Regal she sat down and gestured him to sit next to her, but he sat down at her feet.

She cupped his chin and scrutinized his face. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do, but with his face turned up to her he got the chance to see the serene beautiful face and relished on the resemblances of mother and son.

"I've missed the sight of emotions in golden eyes. Your father was a passionate man and he didn't fear to let it show in his eyes. He was a great daiyoukai. I loved him very much. You, young hanyou, you have the same passion flowing in you. Both sons have inherit this trait." She let his face go.

"Your late father is blessed with two beautiful sons." She looked at him and gently stroked the silver hair out his face.

Inuyasha looked with admiration up to her. He had all forgotten about the others. Kagome scraped her throat to be acknowledged. Sango had taken her place next to Miroku. Hiraikotsu was close to her side. She didn't expect an attack but just in case. When Inuyasha and the lady of the West didn't react on her, Kagome walked to Inuyasha, kneeled next to him and nudged his clothes. Inuyasha looked bothered at her.

"Lady Taisho." He began to say, but she interrupted him.

"You are the son of my mate and the brother of my son. You can call me mother if you wish." Her voice was even, but with an unexpected warmth in it.

Inuyasha felt his heart cringe. He heard the others gasp in surprise, but he didn't pay them any attention.

_Mother!_ He felt his heart overload with emotion. Tears began to gather in his eyes. _Mother!_ How could he call her that? He wasn't worthy to call her by that title. That title was sacred. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. _Mother!_ Tears overflowed his eyes.

The icy blue eyes of the lady of the West changed blue-grey. "It was not my intention to offend you. I know your mother was, unlike me, a kind and soft person. I'll understand if I don't fit the image you have of a mother. I'm sorry I caused you any hurt."

Inuyasha shook his head in denial and bowed deep with his head on the ground. "No, no you haven't offended me. Calling you 'mother' would be the greatest honor I could get. I'm not worthy of that. I'm a worthless hanyou, I don't deserve it."

Lady Taisho looked at the hanyou at her feet. With a graceful move she pulled him up to his knees. "You, little hanyou are worthy to be my son. Not because both your bloodlines are highly ranked, but because you are pure of heart. I'll be honored if you deem me worthy to call me mother."

Inuyasha looked with big tearful eyes at her. His heart felt painful in a good way. He had loved and still loved his own mother, but she died of old age when he was still a little boy. He was devastated when she died. And now this powerful, beautiful daiyoukai offered him something he though was as unreachable as the sun.

"Come, son." She spread her arms and Inuyasha softly lay his head down on the offered chest. She closed her arms around his shoulders. Her embrace felt not like the embrace of his mother. His own mother embrace was soft and gentle, like she would take all the hurt and promised a tomorrow. This embrace was strong and definite. It felt like she would not allow hurt to reach him and tomorrow was something she owned. The tears in his eyes spilled and he relaxed in her arms. She pulled him closer and held him tight.

"Mother." He whispered in her lush breasts.

She pulled him a little from her chest and scrutinized him with her icy blue eyes. "Come with me. Come and stay in your father's castle. Your brother will welcome you with open arms." She stood up and ascended from the ground. Her twin boa's curled around Inuyasha and pulled him up.

Inuyasha wanted to go with her, but the tug on his kimono from Kagome pulled his attention back to his friends who were counting on him.

"No, mother I'm sorry, but I can't come with you right now. My friends depend on me. I've promised to help them to gather the sacred jewel shards." He couldn't go with her. This could complicate things. She had insisted on an heir from Sesshoumaru. She probably would be disappointed if not furious when she find out that Sesshoumaru and he were lovers and that they wouldn't be able to produce an heir. He felt confused. In his heart was a turmoil of emotions.

"My son, you don't have to carry the weight of the world all alone, but I understand. You are honor bound. I'll respect your promise. For now I'll take my leave." She bowed a little and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

In the meanwhile, far away Sesshoumaru had slain the umpteenth giant eel youkai in the lake nearby a village. They had been terrorizing the villagers for quite some time. The humans had pleaded to their human lord to get rid of them, but the lord had cowered and left the vicinity. Now this ethereal lord stepped in out of nowhere and easily killed the foe. Grateful they approached the heroic youkai, but Sesshoumaru aimed his cold deadly glare at them and they hesitated to come near their beautiful but scary savior. Sesshoumaru wasn't interested in their gratitude and walked away.

The pain inside hadn't dissipate a bit. He needed stronger opponents. His companions fateful followed their lord on Ah-Un. Days turned into weeks. Sesshoumaru never evaded the chance to fight. Every foe he met was merciless slain. Human and youkai villagers always tried to thank their savior, but he seemed offended by their gratitude and praise.

"Master Jaken why is lord Sesshoumaru so angry at all those youkai?" Rin looked concerned at her guardian. She didn't understand the killing streak of her lord.

"You are so ignorant little Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru is getting rid of those worthless youkai, terrorizing others. The Western lands is being freed from those kind of vermin. A task he should have performed a long time ago. He had lounged about his lands long enough. I'm glad lord Sesshoumaru is finally doing his job." When he realized what he had said Jaken looked scared at his lord. He was for sure a goner if he had heard him. Not even a sideways glare was send by Sesshoumaru. Jaken breathed out relieved, lord Sesshoumaru hadn't heard him. The pebble that hit him next was therefore totally unexpected. It threw him right off the comfortable saddle of the two headed dragon.

"Jaken this is not the time to play around."Sesshoumaru didn't look back. "Take Rin and stay back."

Jaken immediately grasped the rein of Ah-Un and pulled the dragon in the bushes. A group of horseman galloped towards them. There was enough span on the road to avoid the regal daiyoukai, but the bandits on the horses were interested in the lone figure standing unfazed by their appearance.

"Hey pretty boy are you lost? Come sit, I can give you a ride." The leader of the scruffy bandits patted on the saddle in front of him and laughed meaningful.

The wicked laugh of the other bandits followed. "Yes and when he is done. I want to be next. I'll bet you are as smooth inside as you look from the outside." The scrawny bandit licked his lips and brushed over his crotch.

One of the other more massive bandits leaned down and made a kissing sound. "I would love to claim those soft looking lips and pump that elegant throat raw."

They circled around and looked excited at the beautiful being, but then it occurred to them that he didn't react like they had expected. He looked cold and confident at them. The golden glare began to make them uncomfortable.

One of the more stupid bandits jumped from his horse and made a move towards Sesshoumaru. In a flash the energy whip swirled through the group of bandits and sliced almost half of them up. The horses panicked and bucked their riders off. The still living bandits fell on the ground and grabbed theirs swords.

The leader launched forwards. "I will kill you and then take your pretty body."

"So you are going to fight me. Foolish human." A faint sadistic, but content smile graced the daiyoukai lips.

For a moment the blood chilling smile stopped the attack on him, but the foolish bandits didn't know when to stop and advanced in spite of the warning signs. The impassive figure in the centre of them looked an easy target now.

With a fierce growl the leader initiated the attack and his fellowman followed. They jumped from all directions with drawn swords. Sesshoumaru looked almost bored at them and began to turn around on the tip of one shoe. Once again the whip swirled around and the bandits didn't get the chance to pull back. Sliced up bodies littered the road. Sesshoumaru stood in the centre of the corpses. He felt empty. With a last swipe he let the whip slash the already butchered remains.

Jaken looked scrutinizing through the bushes at his lord. He fought controlled as always and the power radiated from his was a dangerous warning sign, but something was not right. Lord Sesshoumaru was usual not this ruthless. Not that the bandits didn't deserve their demise, but the force that was put into each stroke was more then needed. He wasn't using his power as efficient as he was used to and sometimes it looked like he dared the foe to attack. And it even looked like he wanted to get hit.

The day passed by without any further incidents. The next day they past by a few villagers, who were working on their fields. They spoke about a troop of hyena youkai terrorizing the area. When they noticed the strange group of youkai and a little girl they scurried away and hid behind their ox. Jaken found it amusing to scare the villagers some more and swayed menacing with the staff of two heads. A pebble to his head knocked him out. Rin laughed and waved to the villagers. Still fearful the villagers waved back.

Sesshoumaru smelled the air. The foul stench of the hyena youkai reached his nose. Without a second thought he turned towards their scent.

"Jaken you stay with Rin." That tone of voice was mostly enough for Jaken to obey, but he didn't want to leave his lord alone. The hyena youkai hunted in a pack and depending on the numbers of pack members they could be a certain threat.

"But lord Sesshoumaru you can't expect me to baby sit this human child all the time. You need your faithful assistant. You need someone to have your back." Jaken flapped with his arms.

Sesshoumaru turned and glared at Jaken. The imp hesitated to say that he didn't mean it like that. Lord Sesshoumaru could expect anything from him.

"No, that is not right. Not anything I would never go against you milord." Jaken crashed his forehead on the ground.

"Both of you will stay here out harms way." Sesshoumaru walked away after that.

Jaken looked with big bulgy loving eyes at the departing back. Lord Sesshoumaru was concerned about them both. He was surely the greatest and most kind daiyoukai ever.

Not long after the cries of a female raccoon youkai hit his ears. He burst through the bushes and on the other side of the clearing the female was desperately defending her cub. The hyena hunting pack consisted out twelve pack members. They had surrounded the raccoons. The little one was crying and his mother held him close to her chest. They were playing with them. The hyena youkai grabbed the clothes of the female and tore piece by piece off her. She tried to keep her clothes intact and still held her cub protective in her arms. One of the hyena youkai grabbed her cub and tried to pull him out his mother's arms. With a growl she sink her teeth in his arm. Yelping in pain he hit her forceful in her face. She crashed backwards against another hyena youkai and together the hyena youkai separated mother and son. The mother tried to reach her son, but one of the hyena youkai picked him up and held him out of reach of her hands.

Sesshoumaru growled low, everyone turned their head towards him and all of the sudden everything went quiet and nobody moved. Even the little raccoon stopped squirming and crying.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." The female raccoon looked with hopeful eyes at the daiyoukai. The hope died almost instantly. Although she had lived a long time in his lands, she had only seen him once from a far distance. He was a fair ruler and very powerful, but maybe the stories about him were exaggerated. He looked so fragile. The hyena's would kill him.

"Run lord Sesshoumaru. I will hold them back. Don't mind us. Run please." The female turned around and clawed the faces of the two youkai holding her. The youkai growled in pain and threw her towards the daiyoukai. She would collide against the spikes of his armor, but he caught her with one arm and lowered her careful to the ground.

"So you are the illustrious lord Sesshoumaru. The stories don't do your beauty right. You are even more beautiful." And after a deliberate pause, "a girly kind of beauty." The other youkai began to snigger.

Sesshoumaru didn't feel offended. He never let an insult influence him. He was checking his opponents and knew the leader would without hesitant snap the little raccoon youkai's neck. The mother was getting ready to attack the leader. She would damage the odds for getting the boy unharmed. The hyena youkai began to circle them. The mother became more agitated by the second.

"Calm yourself and stay down." His deep voice was a demand, not a request and the mother looked hopeful up. Maybe the stories about him weren't exaggerated.

The hyena were now in a full circle around them. The leader threw the boy to another pack member standing a little on the back. At the same time Sesshoumaru pulled Bakuseiga and directed it's deadly strike towards the leader. In a chain reaction the destructive force of the sword and it's master jumped from youkai to youkai in a killing streak.

The hyena in the back looked with horrified eyes at the scene, but still his hand closed around the little boys neck and squeezed. The cry of the boy echoed through the wood, followed by a mortal gurgling sound.

Sesshoumaru held the neck of the villain in a tight grip and broke it in a snap. The boy jumped out the lifeless arms of the villain and ran into the open arms of his mother.

She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you." She lovingly stroked her son's dark hair.

Sesshoumaru looked at the scene. The female was bleeding out several wounds and was just as thin as her son. They looked underfed.

The bushes broke open and Ah-Un with Jaken and Rin on his back walked into the clearing. Rin gasped and jumped off the two headed dragon. She hurried to the female raccoon and helped her to get up. Once the female stood straight, she walked over to her lord and bowed deep. She stepped backwards away and walked away with her son securely in her arms. After a few steps she collided to the ground. The ordeal was too much for her. Rin hurried over to her unconscious form, helped the boy out her arms and together with Jaken laid her in a more comfortable position.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what shall we do with these raccoons? We can't leave them like this. It's getting dark." Jaken looked with his bulgy eyes up to his lord. The corpses of the hyena youkai had disintegrated to dust by now, but it was clear that the fight had been fierce.

For a moment Sesshoumaru looked up to the crescent moon.

"We will stay here for the night." Sesshoumaru dashed away into the bushes.

Jaken began complaining about the extra work he got and began to start a fire. The boy yawned and his belly growled, but he didn't cry. He sat next to his mother and held her hand. He looked like a year or four in human years. Rin searched in the saddle bags and found a cloth she sometimes used as a blanket. She draped it over the females body. He clothes were ruined and too much of her bare body could be seen.

Jaken gathered some wood and build a fire. Suddenly three dead rabbits crashed on Jaken's head. Scared out his wits Jaken almost burned them with his staff, but when he saw what they were, a happy smile formed on his face. Working fast and constantly praising Sesshoumaru, he and Rin made them ready to cook. The mother woke up when the delicious scent of food hit her nose. She tried to help, but since they already were done cooking the rabbits, there was nothing to do. She looked with hungry eyes at the meat, but stood up to walk away with her child.

"Thank you very much. We have already taken up too much of your time. We will be forever grateful to lord Sesshoumaru." She folded the cloth neatly and put it next to Rin on the ground.

"No you mustn't go away. There is enough food for everyone. I don't think lord Sesshoumaru would like it if you went away." Rin looked with confused eyes at her. She shouldn't go away. The rabbits were meant for them all. "Master Jaken, please say something. They have to stay."

Jaken looked for a moment at them and then turned away his eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru has gracefully offered you his protection and provided food. It would be for the best if you accepted."

The female raccoon looked at them for a moment and them crunched down next to the fire. Her eyes filled with tears. Rin got the cloth and spread it over her back.

"Please don't cry. You are safe now. My name is Rin, that grumpy kappa is Jaken and they are Ah and Un." Rin put some cooked rabbit meat on a leaf and handed them over to the female raccoon.

With a unsteady hand she grateful accepted the food and gave a piece to her son to eat. The boy devoured it quickly and looked mouth watering to the other pieces. His mother smiled and gave him another piece.

"My name is Jade and my sons name is Mijasu." She told them and took a bite of the meat.

Rin took the little boy from her so she could eat more freely. "Hi Mijasu, you are so cute." A big yawn and a shy smile was her answer.

Jade was done eating and the boy crawled into her lap and instantly felt asleep. Jade told them more about her life. Her mate was killed a long time ago and she worked hard to provide for her and her son. She was a crafty tailor. They had succeeded to make a good living until the hyena youkai invaded their village and butchered almost every inhabitant. She had hid in the woods for more then a week. When she had thought they had left she returned to her village, but they hadn't left. They chased and caught her.

"If it wasn't for lord Sesshoumaru we would be dead or worse. Well that is now in the past. We just have to start over again. I'm sure we will be able to rebuild the village now the hyena pack has substantially reduced." With a sad, but hopeful smile Jade looked confident at the little human girl. It was strange that the little girl traveled alone with the youkai and especially lord Sesshoumaru, but it didn't matter. It wasn't any of her business.

At that moment they heard howls tearing through the dark woods. They looked scared in the direction of the howls, but there was no rush of feet towards them and they relaxed. They weren't under attack.

Not long after that Sesshoumaru walked soundless into the clearing. Rin ran towards him and stopped right in front of him. Her smile was heartwarming. Jade looked a little uneasy at the impressive figure. She had to be terrified when she thought he wasn't able to handle the hyena earlier. She felt a little stupid that she tried to safe the powerful daiyoukai. The power swirling around him was so much that it illuminated the area. He looked down at the girl and the power in the air calmed down.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I'm so glad you are back. The little boy is called Mijasu. Isn't he cute? His mother's name is Jade." Sesshoumaru looked impassive at them and sat down on a boulder.

Rin jumped next to him on the boulder. "She is a tailor and she lives in a village. They hadn't eaten for days. They are going back to their village to rebuild it." In a few sentences she had summarized all.

"Your village is destroyed. Nobody but you and your son has survived the massacre." Sesshoumaru could smell the tears of the raccoon. She had bowed her head and tried to conceal her despair.

"You will travel with us to the Western castle." He looked at her and then turned away. The foolish female had tried to safe him.

The next day Jade wanted to go back to her village to gather some of her belongings. She didn't know what her lord had planned for them, but even in the castle she would have to work to earn a living. Rin was at first not happy with her going alone, but a simple glance towards her from her lord she understood that there was no danger anymore. They agreed they would meet each other at the riverbank on the other side of the village.

"Rin we are leaving." Sesshoumaru helped the girl up on the two headed dragon.

Rin was glad they were going back to the castle. Maybe now her lord would take some rest and eat something. It was not very noticeable, but he had lost some weight. His cheeks had fallen in a little. The shadows in his cheeks gave him a more mature look. They were already halfway towards the meeting point when Sesshoumaru disappeared again.

"Master Jaken do you think that this change in lord Sesshoumaru has something to do with lord Inuyasha?"

Jaken looked surprised at the girl. She was little but she noticed a lot.

"No of course not. Nothing can influence lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken tried to convince the girl, but he was not convinced himself. Something was going on between those two. Lord Sesshoumaru was lately always in a good mood when he had seen lord Inuyasha. Only this last time he was more angry then ever before. Maybe they had fought again and lord Inuyasha managed to hurt lord Sesshoumaru. That hanyou was getting more powerful by the day. A fight between the brothers was a common occurrence, but it had never influenced lord Sesshoumaru to this extent. He never was this angry. Maybe it wasn't anger, but if it wasn't anger then what could it be?

"Master Jaken I'll make a necklace for lord Sesshoumaru so he won't be sad anymore." Rin looked around and saw some red fire lilies.

"I'm going to make a necklace from those pretty red flowers. I think he will feel better. Come Ah-un lets pick some flowers." Rin guided the dragon towards the lilies.

Jaken contemplated Rin's words. She was right. Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't angry, he was sad. Now he had to figure it out what it had to do with his half-breed brother. Jaken didn't dislike Inuyasha. He kind of got used to the cocky ways of the hanyou.

Rin picked some of the flowers and very handy made a necklace of them. After a while when Sesshoumaru returned, she held the necklace behind her back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" She looked up to him with a sweet shy smile.

"Yes Rin." He glanced at her and almost smiled. She had made another of her famous necklaces for him, he could smell the flowers. He stopped walking and looked impassive at her.

With a big happy smile she pulled her gift from behind her back. "For you. They remind me of lord Inuyasha." She handed the flower chain over to him.

His heart cringed painfully. They did look like his little brother. Beautiful, fiery and perfect. With a regal nod he accepted the gift. He pulled a handkerchief out his sleeve and careful wrapped the flower chain into it. He put the package in his haori next to his heart.

Rin was overjoyed. She knew he liked her gift. Jaken looked with open mouth at them. All kind of images flashed through his head. Things finally clicked in place. The inu siblings were romantically involved with each other. Jaken hit himself on the forehead. How did he miss that? Eh, that was probably obvious. Better question were. What now? What had happened? What had happened between the siblings? Was that last time meeting a definite last time. Did lord Inuyasha reject lord Sesshoumaru? Did he chose that annoying indecent miko over his lord?

Jaken was getting angry. How could that half-breed act like this towards his wonderful, beautiful, magnificent brother? Lord Inuyasha wasn't aware what treasure he carelessly was throwing away. Lord Sesshoumaru was an incomparable catch. He was the dream of every youkai.

* * *

This chapter was a little different. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22: Destiny

_Another long wait for an update. I always try to write faster, but somehow I don't succeed. _

_Happy reading_

_Thank you all for your lovely review, it always help me to start with another chapter_

_o o o o o o o o o o o o o_

_A/N: Lemon alert_

_o o o o o o o o o o o o o_

When the lady of the West flew away, Inuyasha finally looked at his companions.

"She really doesn't like human, does she? She never acknowledged us." Kagome decided wisely not to sneer at the female inuyoukai. She had seen the emotions flashing by in Inuyasha's eyes and she didn't want to risk getting him angry if she said something bad about the regal female. He seemed to accept her as his mother.

"She never acknowledged us because in her mind we are not important to her and I don't think that has to do something with us being human." Miroku looked admiring in the direction the female inuyoukai had left.

Sango clomped him on his shoulder. Miroku brushed over his shoulder and smiled to her.

"She is a taiyoukai and lived many hundreds years, her perspective of life is different from ours." Inuyasha had a new glow in his eyes, a glow of expectation. He finally had the prospect of a family who wanted him, loved him. He felt in his heart that this was what he had longed for, for so long and he knew he had to fight for what he wanted. He had fought to survive and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Maybe that's why your brother is the way he is." Kagome tried her best to show Inuyasha, she didn't judge his brother anymore.

Inuyasha looked quiet at Kagome. His perfect brother didn't need anyone to defend him.

"Tomorrow we'll return to the village, maybe some herbs of old Kaede can help Miroku's leg to heal more rapidly." Inuyasha jumped in a tree and went to sleep. He saw the longing looks of Kagome, but he didn't want to stay and talk to her. When he showed her some kindness she always misinterpreted it as love and that was something he didn't want to happen anymore. He was madly in love with his gorgeous brother and nobody would be able to change that. He yawned once and fell asleep. Dreams tormented his sleep.

He dreamt he was running after his departing brother. Sesshoumaru was regally walking not far affront, but despite how hard he tried, he couldn't reach him. Then Sesshoumaru turned around and spread his arms to catch him. All of the sudden he was in the wonderful arms pressing him against a strong chest. Their lips met in an intense kiss and hands busied themselves to shed each other clothes.

Leisurely Sesshoumaru lowered the young hanyou on the lush grass and leaned over him. He adoringly scrutinized his excited young and exquisite lover under him. Smiling softly he once again closed his lips over the delicious ones and stole the escaping moan. Inuyasha arched his body to press it against the one hovering above him. When he couldn't reach it, he moaned disheartened.

Sesshoumaru took pity on the poor hanyou and lowered his warm body onto the welcoming frame. The contact between the two bodies was tantalizing. Inuyasha grasped the strong shoulders for support and lost himself in the searing kiss. The invading tongue was eagerly sucked inside. He needed his brother inside him, filling him, claiming him, pumping him to incredible heights. Something in his body was burning with need to be filled, to be whole, to be cherished, to be loved. He pressed his body flush against the well-built body and could feel the tip of his brother's hard erection prod his yearning entrance. He spread his legs to invite him inside.

Then everything changed.

The body on top of him wasn't that of his beloved brother. Kagome was draped over him, kissing him deeply. Her full breasts were pressed against his chest and she moved sensually over him.

He wanted to pull her off, but he couldn't move. His arms and legs were chained to immobility. He shook his head vigorously to end the unwanted kiss. She tilted her head up and looked with sad eyes at him. Her lips formed the words 'I love you' and she buried her face in the crook of his throat.

Inuyasha didn't want this, but the girl was hurting. She loved him and he knew how it felt to yearn for someone you loved.

When he didn't move she placed little sweet kisses on his throat. Her lips traveled from his throat to his torso and kissing, sucking and licking she caressed his nipples. Inuyasha lay completely still, his mind was in a turmoil. He felt sympathy for the human girl, he didn't want to hurt her. She had this crush on him and thought he returned the romantic feelings of her.

The lips wandered to the silver curls around his manhood. Inuyasha didn't get the inconceivable ecstatic feelings like with his brother. His manhood lost its stiffness and went soft. It nestled in the silver curls, where the mouth found it and closed over it. The mouth sucked enthusiastically on it to bring it to life again and make it hard for the pleasure the girl sought after. Inuyasha closed his eyes and let his mind wander over to the other mouth that could easily close over his large member, suck it deep in his throat and effortless make him rock hard.

His thoughts triggered his member to become hard again and the mouth closed with a smile over the hardening manhood, sucking and licking it. Inuyasha found it disturbing to feel the short tongue trying to encircle his large manhood, but kept his mind on his sensual brother to get through this ordeal.

If he could satisfy her, she would get off him and leave him alone. He needed to go and search for his brother, his love, his loverr. Where did he go?

His eyes shot open when he could feel the cold air on his manhood. _Was she done?_ Then the mouth was quickly replaced by a hot sheath of flesh. Kagome had lowered herself on him and began to ride his cock. Ecstatically she rocked up and down on his hardness. Her breasts staggered like wild horses. He looked with wide troubled eyes at her frantic movements. She began to loose control and moved wildly on his now less hard member. She was totally concentrated on satisfying herself and wasn't interested in giving him the same satisfaction she was getting.

She grinded her fuckhole on his manhood and squeezed him tight. The hot sheath clasped around his manhood and stroked him to hardness each time she moved up and down, but each time the pleasure was less and less and he couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't force himself to try and like this. He wanted to do this only with his brother, his tight sensual lover. He never had felt defiled when he made love with his brother, but now he felt downright cheap. The girl on top of him shook in a massive orgasm and collapsed on top of him. He felt his flaccid member slip out of her.

He looked down past her and saw his brother looking at them with cold golden eyes. Inuyasha tried to reach out to him, but couldn't move his hands. Sesshoumaru turned and disappeared in the woods. Inuyasha felt an incredible sadness flood his mind and felt his heart break in a thousand pieces.

He wanted to push the girl off him and run after his brother, but the shackles were still around his wrists and ankles and he couldn't move.

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Was it as good for you as for me?"

She never noticed he didn't got his release. He turned his head away in a silent answer. She gently pulled his head back and smiled lovingly at him.

"Now be a good dog and lick my cunt clean." She maneuvered her wet opening above his lips and gradually lowered herself.

Inuyasha didn't want to lick her off and vigorously shook his head to escape the ordeal.

He woke up panting and sweating. Shuddering he sat up and felt tremendous relieved that the dream never happened. But it was a sign he had to take matters in his own hands, before it was too late.

He jumped off the branch, he was sitting and landed in front of Kagome. She was on her way to the stream to get some water for the morning tea.

"Good morning Inuyasha, can you help me to get some water? We need extra to soak Miroku's leg to prevent blood clogging his veins." Kagome looked up at his face and saw his angry glare directed towards her.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. I can walk twice, I'm sorry." Kagome didn't want to aggravate her friend anymore then she already had done.

The angry glare changed in a soft look. The Kagome in his dream wasn't the same girl that was standing in front of him. She wasn't bad, her only fault was that she was forced to act more mature than she was used to. She was in fact a sweet girl.

"Come Kagome I'll carry the water for you." Inuyasha reached out for the empty bottles.

With a happy smile she handed the bottles over to him. They covered the short distance to the stream in silence, none of them knew what to say. He put the bottles on the ground and together they began to fill the bottles one by one. When the last one was filled she looked up at him and her hesitant eyes met his steady eyes.

"Inuyasha there is something I need to know." She felt tears flow to her eyes and tried hard to keep them from spilling. He looked questioning at her.

"Does it really hurt that much when I use the enchanted word?" The tears spilled and she looked away from him.

Inuyasha didn't want to be harsh to the remorseful girl, but she should know the truth. He cupped he chin up and locked his eyes with those of her.

"Yes Kagome, it hurts very much. It not only hurts me physically, but more in my heart." He put his other hand on his chest where his heart was beating to emphasize his words.

"You are supposed to be my friend, but friends don't hurt each other on purpose." He gently brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"I didn't thought it hurt. I'm so sorry, I never intended to hurt you that much. I was only thinking of myself and my own needs. I'm sorry I was such a bit… eh nasty person. I promise I'll make it up to you." The tears kept spilling out her eyes and she childishly brushed them away with the back of her hand.

She tiptoed and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Inuyasha pulled her in a loose embrace. She buried her tear streaked face in the crook of his throat and relaxed in the comforting arms.

"I know I don't deserve it, but will you please try and forgive me?" She cried softly in his hair.

"I've already forgiven you." Inuyasha stroked once, twice through over her hair and then fisted his hand in it and gently pulled her back a little.

"So stop crying and sopping my hair." His mock irritated voice was as music to her ears.

"You are so insensitive I could SI… kiss you." Smiling through her tears Kagome kissed him once more on his cheek and stepped back.

Inuyasha looked for a moment at her smiling face and then knocked her on her head. With an angry glare towards him she brushed soothing over her head.

"Now stop acting like a cry baby and hurry up. You have to make my breakfast." He grabbed all the bottles in one swipe and started to walk back, when he felt the small hand of the girl on his arm. He turned around and looked inquisitive at her.

"Inuyasha there is something I want from you." Kagome was all serious again.

Inuyasha looked a little worried at her. "What do you want from me? I own nothing."

"You own so much, you have so much to give. Your live, love, destiny, friendship, your fire rat attire and much, much more." Kagome walked scrutinizing around him, ogling him.

Inuyasha felt uncomfortable. What was she now up to? Something was different about her.

"But there is only one thing I can demand for. Inuyasha I want the enchanted necklace from your neck." Kagome reached up and curled her fingers around the string of beads.

Inuyasha quickly put his hand on top of hers, effectively stopping her to break it.

"Are you sure? He felt his heart beat faster in anticipation, but he wanted it to be her choice and not one he forced onto her. Would she voluntary remove the chain that had bound him like a mongrel to the whims of a mistress? Would he finally be free?

"Eh, you are right maybe I should think this over a while longer, maybe sleep over it." Kagome relaxed the fingers around the chain, then she smiled wickedly.

"Of course I'm sure. Don't torture yourself. I want to do this. I should have done this a long time ago. I was afraid of losing you. I thought the beads ensured our friendship. Now I know that not the beads are responsible for our friendship, but we are. It only endangers it. I don't want the beads to come between us. Inuyasha, I love you too much to risk our friendship." With those words she simply pulled on the string and the necklace broke easily. The enchanted beads rolled harmless over the ground.

Inuyasha felt like a heavy burden was removed from his shoulders. He was free at last. He leaned over and kissed Kagome on her cheek.

"I will always cherish our friendship, no need for enchanted beads." With a happy smile he pushed her to walk in front of him and he almost skipped in happiness behind her.

She was all right. She was really a sweet girl, a little confused, but still a very sweet girl. She was nothing like the Kagome in his nightmare.

When they reached the camp, Kagome immediately joined Sango fussing around Miroku, who enjoyed the attention too much. When his stomach growled, both the girls hurried to prepare him something to eat. Inuyasha shifted over to the pampered monk and clomped him on his head.

"Hey, what is that for?" Miroku brushed over his aching head.

"That is for putting me in so much trouble and you are enjoying this too much." Inuyasha shifted back a little. "When we get to the village, I'll be leaving for a few days. I think Kagome could also use a few days to go back home and catch up with her skool work."

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Miroku looked serious at his friend.

"Can't you guess? I'm going to find Sesshoumaru and talk things through." Inuyasha had a determined look in his eyes.

"But didn't things get more complicated when your brother's mother accepted you as her son? Wouldn't she be hurt if her two sons mate with each other, so she wouldn't have a chance to get a successor? I think it would devastate her. Now not only both her sons won't be able to give her a grandchild, they can't do it because they are in love with each other and won't take another mate to do it. Think about it Inuyasha, maybe your first plan is still valid." Miroku saw the ears of his friend droop. He didn't want to hurt him, but it seemed he had to.

The girls returned with bowls of ramen for everyone. Inuyasha accepted his bowl and sat down, silently eating the content. Everyone glanced from time to time at him. When he was done he stood up with renewed energy.

"When you are done we will return to the village." He looked impassive at everyone with his hands folded in his sleeves.

Sango nodded in agreement, she was concerned for her husband. Kagome was glad she would be able to return home, she needed the warm embrace of her mother. Shippo and Kirara just liked going back. When everyone was done eating and packing up, Inuyasha bent and picked Miroku up to seat him on Kirara.

"Hey Inuyasha your enchanted necklace is missing." Shippo noticed the absent necklace.

Everyone, but Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

She blushed and began to stammer. "I…I…Eh…Inuyasha…I thought it was best."

"This has nothing to do with you, so mind your own business." Inuyasha carefully put Miroku on Kirara and bend down a little so Kagome could jump on his back.

Still feeling a little uncomfortable under the curious glances of the others she climbed on Inuyasha's back. Shippo jumped on his shoulder and they were on their way.

It took them about five hours to reach the well. By then everyone was tired and ready to fall down and never to stand up again. Inuyasha had forced the pace. He wanted to see his brother and talk everything out. He wasn't going to listen to all kind of if's, maybe's or what if's. Together they would be able to come to a decision and they would abide to it. If it meant they couldn't be together, so be it, it would be their decision.

"My whole body hurts. I'm glad I can go home for a few days. I sure can use a hot bath and a nice meal. Well, see you in five days." Kagome stepped off Inuyasha's back and pretend cheerful she walked to the edge of the well.

She climbed on it and waved when she jumped in the well. Inuyasha was sure he had seen tears in her eyes. Shippo was till waving when she was already out of sight.

"Come on Shippo we have to go." Inuyasha turned away from the well.

"Ooh…Aah. Inuyasha can't we rest for a moment, my leg is really hurting?" Miroku was looking pale and his body had slumped against Sango, who was sitting behind him.

Inuyasha felt pity for him, but if they stopped now, Miroku wouldn't be able to continue. It was best if they covered the now relative short distance and place Miroku under the care of old Kaede.

"No, we have to move on. You can rest in the village." Inuyasha didn't look at Miroku and took off.

When they arrived in the village Miroku had passed out. Inuyasha picked him up and lay him on a sleeping bag Kagome had left behind. Kaede listened careful to what had happened and smiled reassuring. She said they didn't need to worry. She had the most of the herbs she needed to get him better, but he would need to rest a few weeks.

Inuyasha felt relieved that he hadn't make things worse by forcing Miroku to travel this far. He wanted to leave immediately to go and see Sesshoumaru. Sango and Kaede tried to stop him to have a quick bite, but he wouldn't be able to eat something. He only wanted to see his brother. He stopped only to say that he probably would be gone for five days and that they had to say to Kagome not to worry if she would be back earlier.

He left to the Western castle. It took him a few hours to reach it. Nearing it he felt dishearten because he could sense that his brother wasn't there, nor the Lady of the West. Inuyasha jumped inside the castle walls and waited. Someone bound to come and either order him to leave or bid him welcome and he was right. Ajumaru hurried towards him with a company of soldiers. Inuyasha wasn't sure how they would react on him without his brother. He laid his hand on the hilt of Tetsuseiga to be ready if he had to fight the guards off.

"Lord Inuyasha, welcome." Ajumaru and the guards bowed deep.

Relieved that he didn't have to harm the security staff of his brother Inuyasha bowed back.

"I will notify the cook that you have arrived and maybe you can enjoy a hot bath in the meanwhile." Ajumaru gestured towards the entrance.

Inuyasha didn't want to stay, he only wanted some information about the whereabouts of his brother.

"No thank you Ajumaru. Thank you for your hospitality, but I won't be staying. I need some information and then I have to leave." Inuyasha bowed again. He hoped he didn't offend them.

"Lord Inuyasha I'm not being hospitable. This is your home and it is our duty and privilege to serve you. We will try our best to provide you the information you are seeking, but stay and have something to eat. Lord Sesshoumaru and lady Taisho aren't in, but lady Taisho has informed us to call for her the moment one of her sons returns to the castle. She would be most crossed if you leave without meeting her." Ajumaru tried his best to convince the hesitant hanyou to stay.

"I just want to know if you know where Sesshoumaru is or when you are expecting him. You don't have to inform lady Taisho I'd stopped by. I'll explain to her later, now I'm in a hurry." Inuyasha could use a bath and something to eat, but he didn't want to wait and he felt a little uncomfortable with the subservient guards.

"I've already send a message to lady Taisho, but if you insist we won't prevent you leaving. I'll explain to lady Taisho you had to leave. I'm sorry to inform you that we don't have any idea about the whereabouts of lord Sesshoumaru. He often wanders the Western lands. We have got words that he has liberated the village Aido from a terrorizing dragon, then he destroyed the killer bees in the mountains and so on. Lord Sesshoumaru is single handedly taking care of the nuisances in the Western lands." Ajumaru sounded proud with a undertone of discontentment, he felt left out.

Lord Sesshoumaru should have let his royal guards assist him. Now they were safe and comfortable in the castle and their lord was doing a hell of a job all by his own. He obviously didn't think much of them otherwise he would have taken them along instead of the annoying kappa and the little human girl.

Inuyasha looked considering at the apparent disturbed youkai. "Are you angry with lord Sesshoumaru for getting rid of those foe?"

Ajumaru immediately pulled himself together. "No lord Inuyasha. I could never be angry with lord Sesshoumaru. He is the most magnificent and poised taiyoukai, I admire him with my whole being."

"Then why are you so offended by his actions?" Inuyasha could feel the distraught of Ajumaru.

"I'm not offended, just sad, that he always leaves us behind. We are his royal guards and it is our obligation to accompany him. Even lady Taisho likes to travel unguarded. I know they both are powerful enough to take care of themselves, but…Oh, I'm sorry." Realizing he was complaining about his lordship and lady, Ajumaru blushed profoundly and bowed deep to hide his face.

Inuyasha smirked inwardly and decided to ignore the outburst. He took pity on Ajumaru and decided to indulge in the luxury of a hot bath and a nice meal. "Show me the way."

Ajumaru immediately stood up straight and hurried towards the door, leading the way.

After a nice bath Inuyasha changed in clean clothes. The maid assured him his fire rat clothes would be cleaned and dried in a few hours. He had his diner in solitude, but he didn't mind that. Now he knew where to begin to find his brother, he was impatient to leave.

The powerful youki from the lady Taisho hurled in waves towards him. He stood up and bowed deep when the door flung open and the lady of the West entered the dining room.

"Inuyasha, I'm pleased that you waited for me." She stopped in front of him and waited for him to raise and look at her.

With a light elegant finger she traced along his strong but still boyish jaw line.

"You my son stir my motherly feelings." She watched him with her cold blue eyes.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha wasn't able to say more then his name.

"Just like Sesshoumaru you are beautiful, but unlike Sesshoumaru I can read your emotions in your eyes." Lady Taisho saw the pups futile efforts to veil his emotions.

"No, don't try to hide your emotions, they are your strength. Every strength if not used will lessen and eventually fade away. Your father showed the same display of emotions. I enjoyed reading them. Come!" Lady Taisho lead him the way to another room.

"Inuyasha I see you convinced the miko to remove the enchanted beads. It didn't suit a descendant of the great Inu Taisho to be leached like a common dog." Her icy blue eyes blazed a cold fire. "Did the enchanted beads have a imperative importance to it or were you her prisoner?"

"No nothing like that. She once needed it to prevent me from attacking her and later it was useful when I lost control over my youki." Inuyasha knew he was making excuses for Kagome, but he couldn't let her down.

"Now the enchanted beads are removed from you, you will be able to control your youki with less difficulty. The enchanted beads also masked the aura of the inu-fan you are carrying, it was once mine. I had lost it during a battle." Lady Taisho looked impassive at him, her voice sounded a little harsh.

Inuyasha quickly pulled the wrapped fan out his sleeve and offered it to her.

"Yes the old man who had found it had gifted it to his sick granddaughter. He died, but she recovered completely. She asked me to return it to you and thank you for the gift of life you gracefully bestowed on her. I forgot to give it back the last time we met." Inuyasha unwrapped the silk scarf from the fan, but kept it from touching him.

Lady Taisho looked at it, but made no attempt to take it. "The fan has its own destiny and it doesn't lay with me anymore, it has chosen you as its bearer. Tell me my son has the fan any influence on you?"

"Yes, when I touch it I feel energy surge through my body and concentrate in my stomach. It hurts inside, so I keep it wrapped up." Inuyasha folded the scarf again around the fan.

Lady Taisho looked interested at Inuyasha. "So it has also chosen you to bequest you it's gained gift." For the first time a faint smile formed on her face.

Inuyasha looked confused at her.

"Destiny has chosen you to be the bearer of my femininity." After a thoughtful silence she continued: "When Sesshoumaru had reached the young age of fifty, your father met a dragon youkai, Ruuyokotsusei. He was friendly and very charming. Your father and he became best friends. I accepted their friendship and after a while he got mated with a dragon youkai, Anamiku. She was as proud as I was, she was beautiful like the clouds in heaven. We where much alike the both of us. I wasn't the outgoing type and neither was she.

We were friends, but not best friends. We did not share our feelings and dreams. We talked about servants, power, fighting, rules and so on. We never talked about our mates or family. So I never knew she envied me because of my perfect son. She didn't have any pups. It wasn't her choice, she couldn't bear any.

The older Sesshoumaru got, the more perfect he got. He was a talented and skilled fighter, very strong and beautiful beyond any female pup. His control was impeccable even as a child. Time past and Ruuyokotsusei remained a friend of your father, but his mate no longer accompanied him on his visits to us.

We didn't meet again until the day we gave a big party for the fiftieth birthday of Sesshoumaru. The party was a great success and it was very late when the last guests left for their chambers. Sesshoumaru had turned in earlier and when I passed his room the scent of Anamiku and blood was strong in the air.

I burst in the room and saw her standing over my son with the sharp of her sword against his throat. The whip of Sesshoumaru was tight around her neck, his claws deep in the veins of her wrist. She breathed with much difficulty and her blood stained his sheet. The horrid scene filled me with pride. My young son had overpowered a strong dragon demon, then she began to transform and he had to let go. I pulled him away when she swayed the sword towards him.

She cowardly ran towards the window to escape, but she had made the mistake to attack my son and death was the only acceptable punishment. I jumped in front of her and sliced her head off with my whip. Her body stumbled towards me and in a cramp her arm swayed forward and the sword plunged into my stomach. I knew she had done important damage, but my healing capability and fan would reduce the damage.

At that time Inu Taisho burst into the room and close behind him Ruuyokotsusei. He saw the severed head of his mate lay on the ground and slowly kneeled down. With an unbelieving look on his face he gently picked the head up and looked lovingly at her.

In the meanwhile your father rushed over to me and carefully pulled the sword out.

With a fierce growl Ruuyokotsusei jumped up and pushed his own sword in the wound. His sword was drenched in magic and the damage was incurable. Your father battled with him and managed to severely wound him before he fled.

Your father tried to heal me with Tenseiga, but not the sword of heaven nor the healing fan were able to undo the damage done to my reproducing organs. The only possibility was to use the spell I had learned from a skilled sorcerer to transfer abilities to non-living items. I used the spell and transformed my ability to get children, to my healing fan.

After a few days my wounds were healed and I tried to reverse the spell, but destiny was cruel to me and the transferring was irreversible. After consult with your father I insisted I would return to my ancestral home in the sky so your father would be able to take another mate and have more pups." Lady Taisho looked at the emotions flashing by on her sons face.

Inuyasha knew his mother had loved his father very much. But lady Taisho had also loved him very much, otherwise she wouldn't have left him and make it possible for him to mate again. The impassive mask hid deep emotions. She had to be devastated to know that she wouldn't be able to have children anymore. Then a terrifying thought hit him.

"The fan is changing me into a girl?" Inuyasha didn't want to change into a weak girl.

Lady Taisho felt amused by his shocked question. "No, my son. Your will be able to bear pups, but you will remain a male. Some fortunate male youkai are able to carry pups. They have male and female reproduction organs. The spell changes your insides so you will also have female organs. You will also be able to breastfeed your pups, but your breasts will shrink when not needed." Lady Taisho took gently Inuyasha's hand and stroked it reassuring.

All kind of feeling flooded him. He felt excited he would be able to have pups with Sesshoumaru and have a family of his own. At the same time he felt afraid, afraid how his body would change, how it would effect his life. Afraid he would be a lousy parent, thrilled to have his own pups, his own pups!

"Fear is something you have to conquer!" Lady Taisho could sense the conflict in him. She took the fan, unwrapped it and presented it to Inuyasha. He looked at it and felt the reassuring vibe pulsate from the item.

"Yes I understand." He bowed and accepted it. "I hope I will be worthy of the gift that is bestowed on me."

Inuyasha felt a energy spark flow through him. It stung, but at the same time it felt good.

"The modifications will take a few days. The enchantment from the miko was conflicting with the modification, now that is removed it will go smooth. Stay in the castle, so we can assess the progress and you can rest." Lady Taisho looked persuasive at Inuyasha and when he nodded she rang a bell and instructed the arrived servant to show Inuyasha his room.

The next few days were rather monotonous. He slept, woke up, wandered through the castle, ate many times, kept his mother company, let the healer check him and went to sleep. Once a while he felt some pain inside, but they were bearable. Lady Taisho told him much about the inu youkai ways and their family history. When she mentioned Sesshoumaru, it was about some pranks he had pulled when he was still a youngster. Inuyasha loved to hear how carefree and naughty his big brother once was. The urge to go seek for him than became almost unbearable, but Lady Taisho insisted he would stay whenever he mentioned he had to leave.

She also acquired about his life. He told her about his own mother, the quest to complete the shattered jewel of the four souls, Naraku's role in it and about his friends. He told her how he had met them, some of the funny stuff and some sad parts. He also told her about Kikyo and Kagome, the bond they shared and the problems they had. He tried his best to explain to her how their relationship was. Even in his own ears it sounded like they were trying to control him and using him for their own gain. Lady Taisho listened carefully and didn't comment much.

On the fourth day the modification was complete. Inuyasha stepped into the bath and felt with his finger behind his balls. He warily pushed his finger slightly in the newly formed hole. He immediately withdrew the finger when he felt some unknown sensation. It felt strange to have an additional hole. He washed himself quickly and tried not to think about it.

He had hoped that Sesshoumaru would return home in the meanwhile he was in the castle, but he had no such luck. Now that there was no reason to stay in the castle he would leave to find him, but first he would go back to his friends to check on them.

After breakfast he was ready to leave. Ajumaru urged him to take a company of guards along. Inuyasha refused, he wasn't keen on traveling with so many and it could be dangerous. It had happened before and could easily happen again. When youkai got too close to the jewel fragment they got influenced by it and would do anything to get it. He wasn't going to put his friends in a possible danger, it would be best if he traveled alone. Lady Taisho arrived in time to see him off.

"Inuyasha you have a special bond with the miko. The gift you have received must not be a burden, you are not obliged to use it." Lady Taisho gave with that her blessing to the possible mating of him with Kagome.

Inuyasha appreciated her acceptance, but wasn't ready to tell her that she was wrong and that he was in love with her other son.

"I'm grateful for the gift I have received, destiny will decide whether I may use it. Thank you." Inuyasha bowed courteously.

Lady Taisho stepped forward and embraced him awkwardly, but warm as if she wasn't used to the physical act, maybe she wasn't.

"You mustn't thank me. I'm grateful that the ability finally has chosen someone to carry it and that it is you who was chosen, my son. These four days I had the pleasure to get to know you and you have warmed my heart. My mind has come to peace and the cold burden of guilt has fallen from my shoulder. The inu clan can once again prosper, you and your brother can ensure that." Lady Taisho let him go.

Inuyasha willed his accelerated heartbeat to slow down. She didn't know her two sons had a romantic relationship together. She had meant they would separately get offspring. He wanted to tell her about their relatiomship, but he had to talk to Sesshoumaru first. He took the fan out his sleeve.

"This magnificent artifact belongs to its rightful owner." Inuyasha held it in his hands so she could take it.

But once again she didn't accept it. "It's yours now. It still has its healing powers, not as strong as Tenseiga, but enough to mend broken bones, cuts and wounds." Lady Taisho brushed over his ears and ascended in the air to fly away.

Inuyasha stashed the fan safely back in his sleeve and also took off.

A fierce growling welcomed him when he arrived in the village. Together with the villagers Sango fought off a group of beasts. With the arrival of Inuyasha the battle was soon over. He busied to repair the damaged houses and learned from Sango that youkai from all around attacked the village to get the jewel fragments. The scent of the jewel lingered strong on them, although the jewel wasn't in their time periode.

The youkai were desperate to gain the powers of the jewel shards. When Kagome would return the attacks on them would intensify so it wouldn't be advisable for them to stay in the village. They would have to hurry and collect the few remaining pieces and destroy it by wishing on it.

When he was done, he stepped into the hut of Kaede. Miroku looked better, but wasn't healed yet. Inuyasha took the fan out his sleeve and put it on the injured leg of the monk.

"Ow, aw, oe, aah…" Miroku twisted and turned.

Inuyasha had to hold the fan tight on the leg of Miroku, preventing it to slide away. Startled he, Sango and Kaede looked at the struggling monk, then Miroku suddenly stood up and smiled brightly.

"Just kidding! It didn't hurt at all. I feel great! The pain is gone. Aw!" Miroku brushed his head.

Sango and old Kaede had smacked the mischievous monk simultaneously on his head.

"Hiraikotsu needs to be cleaned!" Sango send an angry glare towards Miroku.

Old Kaede mumbled something about mushrooms and diner and also left the hut. Inuyasha carefully put the fan back in his sleeve and was also about to leave the hut when Miroku called him back.

"Have you spoken to your brother?"

Inuyasha denied and told him what had happened. When he was on the end of the story, a lecherous smile began to form on Miroku's face and he looked with interest at Inuyasha's crotch.

"Hey, keep your lecherous eyes off me!" Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his crotch and stepped back.

"I'm sorry! It was a natural reaction. Sooo, you can carry pups now. I'm so happy for you, now you can mate Sesshoumaru." Miroku felt genuinely happy for his friend.

"I hope he will accept me and don't think I'm a freak." Inuyasha felt a little unsure.

"Don't be stupid! He loves you and I'm sure he will be thrilled that you have this ability. You are nothing like a freak, in fact you are quite a catch. You have beautiful silver hair, mysterious golden eyes, gorgeous features, strength, a lean perfect body and you are the nicest guy I have ever met." Miroku looked at his profoundly blushing friend and continued, " If your brother doesn't accept you, it will be his loss and I promise you, I'll divorce Sango and mate you. I will, I'm not kidding!" The last sentence was whispered in a seductive tone in Inuyasha's ear.

Miroku walked passed Inuyasha and brushed his hand over Inuyasha's firm buttocks. He stepped out the hut smiling to himself. With wide startled golden eyes Inuyasha was frozen to the spot. Miroku was just kidding, Miroku was just kidding, Miroku was just kidding, he kept repeating in his mind. The warm hand brushing over his butt was just to tease him. A shiver travelled over his spine. Unbelieving what Miroku had done, he decided to take it as a joke. Still, he stayed on a respectable distance from Miroku when he left the hut.

When Kagome returned they discussed what they would do. Inuyasha agreed that with all the attacks going on, it wouldn't be safe if he left. He reluctantly postponed the search for his brother and decided they would gather all the missing shards as quick as possible and then get rid off it. It looked like they were missing about five to six pieces. Three of them were with Kouga and one with Kohaku. They somehow had to convince Kouga to handover his shards to them. Inuyasha was all for taking them with force. Kagome glared at him and backed up by Miroku she wanted to try and get it without using force.

Miroku suggested that Kagome and Sango would distract him by doing a sensual dance, get him drunk and he would remove the shards when Kouga would pass out. His eyes glittered when he thought about the scarcely clothed girls dancing. The girls smacked him hard on his cheeks. He fell backwards and Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara also fell down laughing. Old Kaede shook her head in despair. They decided to travel to the wolf den and see what options came up.

The difficult part would be the shard of Kohaku. They didn't know where he was and how to get the shard without killing the younger brother of Sango. Sango already had tears in her eyes thinking about it. She didn't want her little brother to die, but she knew he always would be in grave danger when the shard stayed in his body. All kind of youkai would do anything to get the shard. The death of a little human boy would not stop them.

Now, that the village and the villagers were in danger, because of the attacks, they decided to leave immediately to find Kouga. After a two days travel they arrived at the wolf den they had last met Kouga, but it was deserted. It seemed they had left for higher grounds. It took Inuyasha a great deal of sniffing to find the right path. The wolf tribe had masked their scent very well, but the superior nose of a dog hanyou couldn't be mislead, as the hanyou said himself. He picked up their scent with difficulty, but without a mistake.

"Hey Inuyasha, why do you as a hanyou have a better sense of smell than me a youkai?" Shippo sat on Inuyasha's shoulder and tried to catch the scent of the wolf tribe and failed miserable.

"Because you are a lazy bum and don't want to fend for yourself. You always wait until someone else hand you food. Your hunting skills are less then nothing. You have to learn how to use your skills, but you are bone idle." Inuyasha looked at the shocked young fox youkai.

"Eh Inuyasha, you aren't ill, are you?" Shippo stretched his short arm out and felt at the nose of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha swatted the hand away. "Of course not! I don't get ill. What's with you?"

"You are making sense for once." Shippo grinned and jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You pest, I always make sense!" Inuyasha tried to catch the fleeing nuisance, but he ran into a all girl barrier.

Kagome and Sango stood protective in front of the pesky, but cute fox youngling.

"Now, now Inuyasha you don't have to overreact, the little pup was just teasing you. You have to learn to have patience with the little brat. Maybe some day you will have some of your own, so you can start practicing." Miroku winked mischievous at Inuyasha, who came to a shocked halt.

"I think Inuyasha will be a great father." Kagome smiled tenderly towards Inuyasha.

"Yes I agree, I think that some day he will be a great _father_." Miroku emphasized the last word and winked again.

Inuyasha hmpfed and walked back to continue to sniff the wolf scents, but his mind wandered to the remarks his friends had made. What if he was a lousy parent. He thought about all the times he clomped Shippo and other little brats on their heads if they needed a lesson in behavior. He never saw Sesshoumaru clomp the little girl on her head, but she seemed well behaved enough and was smart. Maybe Sesshoumaru was better at it. He shrugged his shoulder and concentrated on his task.

The scent of the wolf youkai was getting stronger. They were getting closer, but mixed with their scent he could smell buzzard youkai, a lot of them and also wolf youkai blood.

"Kagome jump on my back. Wolf boy is in trouble." Inuyasha lowered a little, so Kagome could easily jump on his back.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The campfire was cozy and a few almost done fish were hanging above the fire. Rin was slicing a melon she had came across. Little Mijasu helped her by holding the melon in place, while she sliced it. Jade looked with a tender look in her eyes at the youngsters. The kappa kept talking about his importance in the castle. Lord Sesshoumaru sat with closed eyes outside the light circle, but he was clearly to be seen. He radiated a soft glow. Jade wasn't sure if it was his serene white clothing or the strong youki inside him.

Although they were outside and unsheltered, she had never felt this safe. With a smile she divided the fish in portions for everyone and accepted a slice of the melon from Rin. It wouldn't be long before they would reach the castle, Jade hoped she would find a suitable place to live and be able to make a good enough living for her son and he. She was very thankful for the taiyoukai to accept them in his travelling group, without his protection she wouldn't be able to make this long and dangerous journey alone with her son. She glanced again at the ethereal motionless figure. He was so beautiful, but looked so lonely.

Mijasu crept in Jade's lap and listened to the incredulous stories of Rin. In a swift move Sesshoumaru stood up and disappeared in the bushes. Rin glanced that way for a second, but didn't interrupt her story. She was used to the abrupt disappearing of her lord. When she was done with her story Mijasu yawned and fell asleep in his mother lap. Carefully she picked him up and lay him to sleep next to her.

As suddenly as he had disappeared, Sesshoumaru stood in front of them with an unconscious boy in his arms. He lowered his load on the ground and stepped back out the circle of light. Rin gasped in shock when she saw the bloodied face of the boy.

"Kohaku," she whispered and with a damp cloth she cleaned his face.

The blood on his face wasn't his. They examined the body of the youngster and found no big wounds, only a big bump on the back of his head. He began to stir and regain consciousness. With a pained moan he sat up and looked bewildered around him.

"What happened to you Kohaku?" Rin sat on her knees in front of him.

He focused on her for a moment, but then his eyes wandered to the serene figure outside the light.

"You had no right to burdened lord Sesshoumaru to safe you." Jaken was sure that his lord didn't attack the human boy, so he probably saved him.

"You are right. I don't want to burden you, I have to go." Kohaku tried to stand up, but Rin clasped his hands.

"No stay, you have to stay." Rin looked with pleading shiny eyes at him.

After a quick glance to the impassive taiyoukai Kohaku let himself be persuaded to stay. "Hai, I will stay for one night."

Happily Rin introduced him to the newcomers. Jaken muttered about another mouth to fill and pesky kids. He sat on the ground and glared at everyone.

"Oh, we don't have much to eat, but we still have some slices of melon." Rin gave Kohaku a piece.

"Thank you, I'm not that hungry." He accepted the fruit and despite his words he hungrily devoured it.

Rin gave him another piece. When he was done he looked a little less stressed and told them that he had been following them for a few days now.

Jaken glared at him. "Why were you following us? He cannot stay with us, he is not to be trusted. We don't know what that hideous hanyou had ordered him to do, maybe he has to kill us all."

Rin looked from Jaken to Kohaku. "Master Jaken, Kohaku would never kill us."

Jaken scoffed and kept his intense glare on the boy. "He tried to kill you. You would be dead if lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't prevent it. Lord Sesshoumaru should have kill him that instance. He shouldn't have listened to his weak hearted younger brother."

A pebble hit him on the back of his head. Jaken actually smiled when the pebble hit him. He was right Inuyasha was a soft spot in lord Sesshoumaru's heart.

"You are wrong, I'm not under control of Naraku anymore. He is dead!" Kohaku had felt the grip of the evil hanyou fall from his mind when Naraku died.

The incredible pain he had felt after he remembered how he killed his father, the other men from the taiji village and deadly wounding his beloved sister had almost made him insane. He had wandered through the land and had collapsed from exhaustion near the home of an elderly couple. They had take him in and cared for him. They taught him that making mistakes was part of live, dwelling on them wouldn't help him, but dealing with them would. He knew he didn't kill anyone on purpose, his only fault was that he was too weak to resist Naraku's mind control. He allowed him to think about his sister and felt the pain lessen bit by bit, but he wasn't ready yet to meet her. He would have stayed longer with the older couple, but the shard in his back was attracting all kinds of youkai. He didn't want to endanger them, so he had to leave.

"Of course we know that Naraku is dead. Lord Sesshoumaru killed him." Jaken looked proudly around like he was who had killed him.

Kohaku let his eyes linger on the taiyoukai. Yes, Naraku was always afraid of the strong perfect lord. He always wondered why the taiyoukai was after him and destroyed his carefully build up plans. Lord Sesshoumaru always turned up unexpectedly. The times Naraku had tried to use the taiyoukai for his own gain had always backfired on him, it had infuriated Naraku.

"After the death of Naraku I have wandered around for many days. When I saw your group I followed you. It seemed that the smarter youkai stayed away from you and lord Sesshoumaru dealt with the other. It was safe for me, because lord Sesshoumaru didn't mind my presence. Today I stayed a little behind and out of nowhere several cricket youkai ambushed me and tried to steal the jewel shard I have in my back. I managed to kill a few, but they were too many and determinate to get the jewel shard. If lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't turn up at that moment and killed all the attackers I would be killed for sure." At first he was surprised that the youkai lord first had tolerated him in the vicinity and now he had rescued him.

"I'm so glad you are okay. I think it would be better if you stayed with us, so you don't have have to follow us." With a bright smile Rin invited Kohaku into the group.

Kohaku glanced one again towards the impassive taiyoukai, to see if he minded the spontaneous invitation, but he showed no reaction.

"Young Rin, it's not your place to invite people to travel with us. Lord Sesshoumaru will not approve another human to tag along. Now you are fed you should go, sjoe go, be on your way!" Jaken pushed the boy away with his staff.

The small strength of the small kappa was not enough to move the youngster.

"Don't you understand master Jaken, by bringing Kohaku here lord Sesshoumaru has given his consent for him to stay. Now it is up to Kohaku to say he will stay. You will stay won't you?" Rin looked up at Kohaku.

He looked for a moment at the little girl, then turned towards the taiyoukai, who had his eyes closed. He kneeled down in front of him and bowed deep. "My lord, would you allow me to travel with you. I will make myself useful."

Sesshoumaru opened his golden eyes and shut them leisurely. "Do as you please."

His deep voice was as music in the ear of the boy. He stood up and turned to the others. Rin clapped in happiness in her hands and grabbed him by his arm to pull him to the fire.

It took them another three days to travel to the castle. Along their way they encountered a few lower youkai, who tried to attack Kohaku to get his jewel shard. Kohaku dealt with one of them and Sesshoumaru killed the other ones. Kohaku looked in admiration at the fighting skills of the taiyoukai. He tried to learn as much as possible from him. On the second and last Kohaku was once again staring at the ethereal taiyoukai.

"What is the matter, Kohaku?" Rin sat down next to him.

"Oh nothing." Kohaku didn't wasn't aware he was staring until then. "It's just that we have to part tomorrow. I got used to travel with you all."

He looked smiling at the little girl. She was very talkative, but he enjoyed listening to her. She brightened up his heart and made life pleasant. The hurt inside his heart was still there, but it wasn't unbearable anymore.

"I was wondering about my sister and how she is doing." Kohaku thought about the last time he had seen her, she looked like she was at the brink of crying. He knew she wanted them to be together, but he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted, He would always remind her of the death of their father.

"Oh, you don't know, do you? Your sister is married to the nice monk, Miroku." Rin had got the news from some merchants when they visited the castle. When she asked Sesshoumaru about, he confirmed it.

Jaken poked the fire and commented: "It was about time. It was very improper for girls of that age to travel un-chaperoned with men, especially with that lecherous monk. Of course lord Inuyasha could be trusted completely."

Everyone looked surprised at Jaken, this was the first time he spoke so highly of the younger hanyou brother of Sesshoumaru.

"They are almost done gathering the jewel shards. Lord Sesshoumaru has given them the piece the evil spider hanyou left behind after his demise." Jaken spoke in a thoughtful way. That could be the reason the brothers had to part and the miko had taken advantage of them.

Kohaku looked at the taiyoukai. Yes, the taiyoukai was never interested in the jewel and it's power. He was the only one he knew who was able to withstand the pull of the jewel. He didn't need it, he was already very powerful and perfect. Kohaku thought about the shard in his back. Lately it was hurting him, as if it wanted to tear out his body and merge with the bigger part of the jewel. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to live, but he knew he had to return the shard to make the jewel complete so it could be destroyed. The shard proved to be very dangerous. Abruptly he stood up, walked over to Sesshoumaru and kneeled in front of him. Sesshoumaru turned his head towards Kohaku to acknowledge him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru tomorrow I will take my leave, my presence endangers everyone. The jewel shard imbedded in my back attracts unwanted attention." Kohaku didn't expect an answer, he was already told to do what he pleased.

"Young taiji you must not run from complications, take your time to analyze your problem and eliminate all that is hindering you. Fleeing will not solve your problem, it will only postpone it." Sesshoumaru stood up, a tall ethereal figure looking down at the boy at his feet.

Kohaku felt immensely relieved, he was not only accepted as a travelling companion, but also sort of invited to stay in the castle. Lord Sesshoumaru was right, he wouldn't flee anymore, but cope with his problems. Maybe there was a chance to remove the shard without killing him. If not he would face the consequences and die with honor.

When they reached the castle, Sesshoumaru went straight to the room of his mother. He greeted her courteously and then startled her with his request.

"Mother, I am in need of a spell to eliminate my ability to love." He looked as impassive as always.

She looked as impassive back. "Loving someone is a gift you must not carelessly throw away." A hint of sadness tinged her even voice.

"Careless you say! No it is a choice I have made with much care." Sesshoumaru's heart beat painful in his chest. He didn't want to throw away the love he felt for his beautiful Inuyasha, but now Inuyasha had made the choice to have a loving family, he wouldn't be the one to stand in his way.

"There is always a solution for any problem." Lady Taisho could sense that her son was hurt very much.

"I'm aware of that. This time the solution is unacceptable. I will not battle when everyone will loose." The human girl was not the problem. The problem was that both of them were male and Inuyasha wanted pups. He also needed to produce heirs for the Western lands and he also wanted pups for himself. If he sank so low to remain lovers with Inuyasha he would jeopardize both their matings.

"You will agree with me, mother. The one who has won my heart is a male and can't carry pups." Sesshoumaru turned away from his mother's sparkling with sympathy eyes.

"There is a spell you can use, but it can't eliminate your ability to love. You will loose all memory of the one you love." Lady Taisho didn't want her son to loose the one he loved, but the Western lands needed heirs. If he had chosen to mate with the male he loved, she wouldn't have stand in his way. If Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to mate she still had her other son, although his pups would be halfbreeds if he mated with the miko. But if he mated with a youkai all his pups would be full blooded youkai. The miko had a short lifespan.

"That is acceptable." Sesshoumaru was ready to do anything to make sure his Inuyasha would be happy.

"You know the Western lands need a heir, are you willing to choose a mate to ensure this?" Lady Taisho needed her son's cooperation.

"Are you taking advantage of the situation mother?" Sesshoumaru looked cold at her.

"Interpret it like you want, but this is not a condition to your request. What is your answer? Can I invite some prospective mates?" Lady Taisho would add some males to her list of eligible mates for her son.

Sesshoumaru felt the pain in his heart increase incredible. "Do as you please."

_o o o o o o o o o o o o o_

Again sorry it took so long to update, but thank you for not abandoning the story.


	23. Chapter 23: Memory

Thank a lot for reading my story and a special, special thank you the reviewers, I so love you. I'm trying to update my stories faster.

I hope you like this chapter.

Happy reading.

* * *

The lady of the West carried the potion to her son's room. She somehow felt she shouldn't hand him the potion, but she had to think of the Western lands and it was her son's wish. If she wouldn't provide for it for him, he would turn to another sorcerer, who could damage or take advantage of him. No she was the one he turned to and she wouldn't let him down.

She stood in front of his door, still a little unsure if she would go through with it, when the door opened and Sesshoumaru stood there looking as impervious as always. The last uncertainty faded away. Her son wasn't hesitant and looked with steady eyes at the potion. The Lady of the West stepped into his room and silently hand the potion over to him.

"It will make you drowsy, so the best time to drink it is when you retire for the night. The next day the potion will have done its work and you will not remember the one you love." The Lady of the West let the flask go, when Sesshoumaru curled his fingers around it.

"Thank you mother, I will take it tonight." Sesshoumaru held the flask firm in his hand. He didn't want to forget his Inuyasha, but he couldn't be selfish. He had to let his little brother go, give him the opportunity to have a loving family.

"Are you sure Sesshoumaru? You don't have to mate the bearer of your pups. You can mate this male and not lose your love." The Lady of the West didn't like to see the hurt in her son's eyes. It may be almost imperceptible, but still it was there.

"Thank you mother, but I already considered that option and dismissed it. Even if it was only my choice, I wouldn't choose this option." Carefully Sesshoumaru placed the flask on a table next to his bed.

The pita-pat of small feet coming to his door made him turn towards the door. Rin peeked inside and smiled happily when she saw the Lady of the West. She walked a little clumsy on her new sparkly shoes towards her.

"These new shoes are the most beautiful shoes I have ever seen. Thank you very much. I love them." Rin wrapped her arms around the waist of the stoic inu female youkai.

The embrace was a surprise to both the inu youkai. Rin never touched one of them without an explicit permission and the Lady of the West never had given that permission before. The Lady of the West quirked an eyebrow when she felt the tiny arms fold around her.

"Rin, your contentment with your gift, doesn't release you from the courtesy you must show your elder." Sesshoumaru didn't want to reprimand the joyful girl, but even she had to obey the rules.

Immediately Rin let go of the female and stood with her arms folded behind her back. She didn't mind that her Lord reprimanded her. He was right of course.

With the sparkle of joy still in her eyes she looked up to the Lady of the West. "Thank you very much for the gift, my Lady. I will take good care of it."

The Lady of the West had the remote look in her icy blue eyes while she watched the little girl beaming up to her, then the look in her eyes changed and warmth seeped in. She hunched down in front of her and pulled the little girl in a careful embrace.

"You have magic in you, little one. Don't let the warmth in you fade away." The Lady of the West admired the new shoes on the feet of Rin and the girl smiled happily up to her.

Sesshoumaru watched the interaction of the two and looked at the potion. His mother deserved the grandchild she so longed for, maybe he now could give her the grandchild she so much desired. Rin would also be happy with a baby brother or sister. He had been ready to settle down with Inuyasha as his mate, but destiny had decided otherwise, maybe he could do that with someone else. The Western lands were entitled to have an heir to the throne.

After dinner Sesshoumaru made ready to go to bed. He cautiously avoided the potion, not because he was scared, but because he wanted to feel the love for his little brother as long as he could, although it hurt so much. When he had delayed all he could and there was nothing more he could do more, he picked up the flask. Without any second thoughts he poured the whole content in his throat. Then the magnitude of his action hit him with full force. He was going to lose his memory of his beautiful, lively, loudmouthed, wonderful, sensual, exotic little brother. With all his might he tried to keep the memories intact in his head, but already he felt them swirl around losing their edge and fade away in a deep dark place. With an infuriated growl he clasped the sides of his head, trying to physically prevent the memories to fade away.

"No," he grunted in despair when he couldn't get hold of them. His heart thundered in a disapproving pace. The speed was too fast, blood seeped through the taiyoukai his nose. Pain tortured his veins and his mind cried in misery of losing the only one he ever loved with all his heart, body and soul. Then sad wide golden eyes emerged in his grief-stricken mind and looked compassionate at him.

"Inuyasha, don't leave me." Reaching out to his love, for the first time in his live the powerful taiyoukai passed out.

It was already night, but Inuyasha and his group were still looking out for a good place to camp. The scent of the wolf youkai was now very near.

"Over there." Inuyasha pointed towards a clearing and hurried towards it when a sharp pain ruptured through his heart. Inuyasha clasped his heart, stumbled and fell on his knees. Kagome who was riding on his back flipped over his head and would fall to the ground, but he stretched out and caught her just in time before she would smash her head on the hard ground. When she was safe he let her go and cringed inwardly holding his heart. Kagome looked worried at him and crawled over to him.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, what is the matter with you? Are you in pain?" Kagome brushed his bangs out his face to get a look on his face. His mouth was painfully twisted and sweat pearled over his forehead.

Kirara landed next to them. Everyone looked mystified at the groaning hanyou. Miroku carefully went over Inuyasha's body to see if he was hit, but there was no sign of a wound or any kind of injury.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha whispered and with a last painful cry Inuyasha passed out.

Miroku looked startled at the hanyou. Something happened to Sesshoumaru and had affected Inuyasha. He hoped that the youkai lord was not in danger and had called out to Inuyasha. He looked at the steady up and down going of Inuyasha's chest, the hand on his chest had relaxed and Miroku decided that the best thing to do now would be to stay and wait for Inuyasha to wake up again. He looked at the confused and worried faces of his companions.

"We might as well make camp here. Inuyasha will be alright, he is now sleeping." Miroku straightened Inuyasha's limps in a more comfortable position.

"But Miroku, what if Inuyasha is hurt? He was clutching his heart, maybe something is very wrong. We need to find a healer and let him be checked." Kagome crunched worried next to Inuyasha and brushed his hair out his face.

Once again Miroku searched for any injuries on Inuyasha, but found nothing.

"His breathing is steady and he doesn't have a fever. I think we should wait till tomorrow and then decide what we will do." Miroku's uncertain eyes searched for Sango and when she nodded in agreement he felt a little more confident.

"Maybe you are right." Kagome felt the cool forehead of Inuyasha.

They made camp and soon the air was filled with the scent of hot Ramen in the air. Every now and then the friends glanced at the sleeping hanyou. When even the smell of Ramen didn't wake him up everyone felt uncomfortable with their decision.

"Ogh. I have a bursting headache." With those words Inuyasha sat up and blinked when the rising sun assaulted his eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha is awake." Shippo flung himself in the arms of Inuyasha, crying.

In an automatic gesture Inuyasha closed his arms around the young fox youkai.

"Hey what is the matter with you? Your tears and snotty nose are making my clothes damp. I'll catch a cold and it will be all your fault." Inuyasha gently clomped Shippo on his head.

With a start Kagome woke up and hurried to Inuyasha. She had stayed a long time waking next to him last night. Looking at his beautiful relaxed face she had felt her heart cringe in pain. They weren't meant to be, but she wished things could be different. She knew she loved him and could grow to love him even more, but love couldn't be forced.

"Ufgh, what is the matter with you all?" Just in time he pulled Shippo out the way of the charging in Miko and braced himself against the impact.

With tears in her eyes she clung to his neck. "I was so worried. Don't do that ever again."

Inuyasha pulled her gently off him and looked confused at her. "What mustn't I do again?" his voice stifled by Kagome' shoulder.

Miroku petted his shoulder and Sango crouch down in front of him, smiling fondly at him. Kirara mewled and jumped on his shoulder. Inuyasha felt panic boil to eruption. With a distressed growl he jumped away from the smothering presence of his friends.

"What is wrong with you? You're creeping me out." Inuyasha was puzzled why his friends behaved like this. He looked dubious at them. Maybe they were under some kind of spell. His suspicion didn't fade when his friends looked understanding at each other and broke up. Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder walked over to him as the girls began to prepare breakfast.

"You don't have to be embarrassed to have fainted last night." With a smirk, a wink and a thrust of his elbow in Inuyasha side Miroku walked past Inuyasha, confusing him more. Inuyasha scratched his head, he didn't remember fainting.

Kagome passed him a bowl with Ramen and smiled reassuring at him. Inuyasha grabbed the bowl and quickly devoured the food. He would figure the strange behavior of his friends out later. He felt empty and exhausted. With unexpected ease he managed to get another serving from Kagome. Another sign they were under some kind of spell, but it worked for him so he could let this linger on.

The wind turned and the distinct smell of blood reached his delicate nose.

"Hurry up we have to move." Inuyasha stood up and grabbed the now empty bowls and quickly rinsed them off. The others hastily folded their sleeping bags and they took off in the direction of the foul smell.

They didn't have to go far. Over the next hill the saw the remains of a fierce battle. Mangled bloody bodies from wolfs and buzzard youkai lay on the ground. With a few jumps Inuyasha was midst the corpses. Kagome slowly descended from the back of Inuyasha and looked horrified around. Inuyasha tilted his head up and sniffed the air.

"I can't smell the blood of the wolf prick, he is not here." Inuyasha crunched down to pick Kagome up.

Kagome hesitated. "We can't leave them here. We should bury them." She looked around and saw small scavengers already relish on the flesh of the dead.

"Climb on or your precious wolf boy will be the one we will bury." His serious tone was enough to hurry her.

The sound of clattering of swords and blows of energy was increasing fast as they moved towards the next hill. From the top of the hill they saw a whirlwind circling a troop of wolfs and wolf youkai. They looked exhausted and wounded. The whirlwind was blowing the buzzard youkai out the sky, but they recovered fast and kept charging the whirlwind. Without any delay Inuyasha and his friends charged in and fought off the buzzards side by side with the wolf youkai.

With the WINDSCAR Inuyasha killed many of the buzzard youkai in the air, they were determine to get the jewel shards from Kouga and charged in relentlessly. Kagome fired her sacred arrows and purified with each hit the foe. Miroku and Sango were killing the buzzard youkai on Kirara's back from the sky, but still new buzzard came in. Looking around him Inuyasha saw the wolf youkai falling down in sheer exhaustion. Kagome was shooting her last arrows and Kirara was chased after many buzzards at the same time. Sango and Miroku had a hard time dealing with them. Kouga was unwavering fighting to keep his troop safe, but even his youkai strength enhanced with the power of the three jewel shards was decreasing. Beads of sweat pearled along his face and dripped steady from his chin. Inuyasha kept swinging his sword, killing the buzzards who swept down to attack Kouga.

"Move out of my way, mutt. You are blocking me." Kouga panted the words. He was tired, but he had to stay strong. His pack depended on him.

"I'm not standing in front of you. You are standing behind me like you should mangy wolf." Inuyasha retorted, deliberately placing him between the hunters and their prey. The buzzard youkai increased their attack on Kouga, but Inuyasha was fast and steadfast positioning himself as the youkai wolf's deadly shield.

"They are after my shards." Kouga yelled and jumped high to kick a buzzard youkai out the air, leaving the wolfs in his pack to tear it to shreds.

"No kidding, I would never have guessed," Inuyasha said sarcastically and swiped the head off an attacking foe.

"Owh, you are so funny dog breath. Why don't you just piss off and leave the fighting to a professional." Kouga jumped again, but missed the head of his attacker and his foot disappeared in the dreadful maw.

Inuyasha jumped up and drove his sword right between the eyes of the assaulter. With an aggrieved cry the foot was released and Kouga landed on his feet on the ground. Inuyasha twisted his sword in the wound and pulled it out. The bird youkai crashed on the ground.

"You said wolf shit? When it comes to fighting you are no better than a pup." Inuyasha saw that Kouga was weakening. His foot was a bloody mess.

"Look who's talking, puppy dog." Kouga once again started to run as a whirlpool, but he stumbled and fell hard on his face.

Inuyasha swept in, pulled a complaining Kouga on his back and ran away with him towards a rocky hill. If he separated Kouga from the others the buzzard youkai would come after them and the other wolf youkai and wolfs would be safe.

"Let me go! I have to defend my pack." Kouga growled and trashed to get off Inuyasha's back.

"Stay put, stupid wolf. You are endangering them with your presence." Inuyasha growled back and loosened his iron hold a little when he felt Kouga stop struggling.

Kouga knew Inuyasha was right. He had tried to convince his pack to leave him when other youkai started to attack him, but they wouldn't listen. They wanted to stay by him. He felt guilty, but didn't get the time to do anything else then to fight off the attacking foe. Bloodlust had captured the buzzard youkai and even if he threw the shards away, they would come after them and savor on their blood. Now the shards were even more important, they gave them a chance to survive.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. The air behind him was polluted with the buzzard youkai. He smirked and jumped between a few massive rocks. They would give him enough protection from the back and sides so he could concentrate on the front and above. With Tetsuseiga in his hand and a deadly smirk on his face he stood in front of Kouga. He was going to enjoy this. First he released the 'WINDSCAR', then 'ADAMANT BARAGE' and he kept going on switching the special attack modes of his sword. The pile of dead buzzard was blocking the sight to their friends own fight, but Inuyasha had seen that the most foe was their way. He saw Kouga fought alongside but the wolf was slacking. Blood stained the pelt around his foot and dripped with each move on the ground.

With a feral growl Inuyasha pounced on the biggest buzzard youkai, flipped over his head and landed on the neck of the beast, standing strong on his feet. Now having a ride in the air he could effectively use his weapon's powers. He forced the beast to circle around Kouga. Now in the centre of their attack Inuyasha released the powers of his Tetsuseiga and soon the pile of corpses increased substantially. Not much later finally the buzzard youkai were all killed or had fled. The buzzard under Inuyasha's feet was getting tired of trying to bite Inuyasha and flying in circles. With an angry glare towards the hanyou hitching a free ride he flipped over and flew low above the ground.

"Owh, so that's how you want to play, don't you?" Inuyasha hold on as long as he could, then push his right foot hard in the bird its neck forcing it to make a sharp turn towards a large rock and jumped off just before the impact.

"Sleep well." With a cocky smirk Inuyasha stood up and stashed his sword in its sheath.

Kouga had collapsed on the ground, but was still conscious. When he saw Inuyasha come closer he smirked and tried to stand up.

"Just stay down wolf pup. Even with the shards you are weak." Inuyasha stepped closer and bent to pick up Kouga.

"Don't put your hands on me. I already have your awful scent on me. I don't want to stink more, mangy mutt." Kouga forced himself to stand up.

"It's your choice, I'm glad I don't have to carry your plump body back." Inuyasha slowly followed the limping wolf youkai.

After a short distance Kouga stumbled and fell down. Stubborn he managed to get up, but after a few stumbling steps he fell down again. With a weary sigh Inuyasha jumped in front of Kouga and pulled him unceremoniously over his shoulder. Kouga cursed at him and smacked him on the back, but Inuyasha just laughed at him. He ran back to the others, who already were tending to the injured ones. In a quick assessment he saw that all his friends were unharmed. Just as unceremoniously as he had picked him up, just as unceremoniously Inuyasha dumped Kouga on the ground. Kagome hurried over to them and tend to Kouga's injuries.

With an irritated growl Kouga stood up and held Kagome off him. He was not important, his pack had suffered, had been killed, injured because he was such an egotistical idiot. His pack was important. They needed to be taken care off. He had always thought that the jewel shards had no influence on him, except for the increasing of power, but he had been a presumptuous ass to think he was stronger then the other youkai who had been influenced by the jewel shards. The jewel enhanced the flaws in the bearer's character tremendously and consequently subjugated them to its will. Only a being without flaws could handle the jewel and the jewel shards, he knew he wasn't one of them.

He didn't know why he now realized this, maybe his energy level was low and the jewel shards were forced to let go off their control over him to make sure that he, being the host survived. He had to act now, before it once again would gain control over him. He looked up and saw his surrounding move in a slow motion pace. The sounds reached him in a blurry. He knew he was going to pass out, with all his willpower he tried to remain conscious. If he fainted the jewel shards would win and would reinforce their hold on him. He had to remove them, now. The worried faces of his pack and Kagome assaulted his sight. Only the mutt face looked uninterested, but steady at him. Kouga fixed his eyes on the golden orbs of Inuyasha, making their solid glare his security line to grab on.

Like fighting against a heavy current Kouga reached first for the jewel shard in his arm. He forced a claw into his flesh and pried the shard out. He looked at it with skeptical wonder and then the golden orbs captured his attention again. For a moment he felt immense regret and he almost pushed the shard in his arm against, then locking his eyes with the golden orbs again, he let it casually drop on the ground. In a haze he saw Kagome picking up the cursed shard. The two other shards he dealt with like the warrior he once was, fierce and unwavering. Once he let the last shard fall out his claws he felt the energy drain out him and the world began to spin around him in an incredulous speed, then abrupt collapsed to deep darkness. But before he was lost to the world, he heard a gently, but strong voice say, "You did well wolf pup" and strong arms closed around him, catching him.

"You are going to glare a hole through my head." Inuyasha yelled to the moping miko behind him. He felt empty, the feeling was very disturbing. It irritated him, that he couldn't get rid of the feeling. His heart felt mortally wounded, but he couldn't explain why.

"Why did we have to leave so soon? I wanted to be sure that Kouga would be better again. We could have stayed the night? And why are you irritated all the time?" Kagome was annoyed by Inuyasha's decision to leave as soon as possible and being so grumpy.

"Lady Kagome, Kouga will be alright. After a good rest he will recuperate completely. Inuyasha was right to leave as soon as possible. The wolf pack wasn't up to another fight. If we stayed other youkai would surely attack. The jewel is almost complete, only one piece is missing." Miroku could feel the distress of Sango roll in a massive wave towards him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

Kagome looked at the almost complete jewel on a chain around her neck. "Yes, you are right. The aura of the jewel is very strong now. I have a hard time to conceal it. I hope we can finish it soon, but…"

She glanced sideways over to Sango. To complete the jewel they would need the shard out the back of Kohaku. She wasn't sure if she would be able to gather the last shard if the price for the completion was that high. She walked faster to catch up with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Kohaku will not survive without the shard." Kagome looked up at the straight face of Inuyasha and saw the annoyed scowl in his eyes.

"If you don't have something worthwhile to tell me, then just shut up and let me sniff out the scent of the boy." Inuyasha sniffed the air and tried to locate from what direction the smell of the boy was coming from.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry I'm in your way." Kagome murmured sarcastically and she regretted she removed the enchanted beads from his neck. He so deserved to be 'SIT'. She slowed down to walk with Miroku and Sango. Fuming with suppressed anger she complained to them.

"I think Inuyasha is like this, because he knows what the consequences are for completing the jewel." Miroku tried to sooth the girl_. And add the fact that he misses his brother/lover, who wouldn't be so irritated?_ He thought.

"You know there is a simple solution to that problem." Kagome smiled when she saw their confused looks. "If the jewel is complete, I can wish Kohaku back to life and all will be alright."

"Yes, that can be an option, but what if the jewel won't grant that wish? I've heard you have to make the right wish." Miroku looked doubtful at her. He hoped she was right, but he wasn't sure.

He heard Sango gasp next to him. "The right wish? What could be the right wish? I think wishing for someone's life can be considered as the right wish." Hope began to bloom in her heart.

Inuyasha had heard them talking to each other. He doubted that if there was a right choice, that it would be something concerning one person. No he didn't believe that. He knew they would have to search for a different way to save the boy.

"Maybe lord Sesshoumaru can revive him. I'm sure he would do it if Sango asks him." Shippo joined the conversation. The stoic Lord was a push over if it came to these kinds of things.

Inuyasha felt his heart cringe painfully when he heard the words of the little kitsune. _What the hell. Why? _At the same time the scent of Kohaku hit his nose.

"Stop babbling, jump on." Inuyasha crunched down to let Kagome step on, Shippo also jumped on his shoulder. The others jumped on the transformed Kirara.

After a while they would cross a river, when Inuyasha slowed down and decided they would make camp there. They started their bonfire on the remains of another bonfire. Inuyasha went to sniff more around the place. He felt his heart bounce in his chest. These smells were confusing him. He could smell a strange pack of human and youkai around the bonfire. What disturbed him was the scent of a very strong youkai in their vicinity. He could also smell several youkai around the group and following them when the strange pack moved on.

"What is the matter Inuyasha you seem confused? Have you lost the scent of Kohaku? Has something happened?" Sango looked concerned at Inuyasha, her voice was trembling. "Is he hurt?"

"Yes he was, but not very much. The blood I smell is from a dead youkai. It was killed by another youkai. Your little brother has joined a strange pack consisting of a little human girl, a kappa youkai, a dragon youkai, two raccoon youkai, a female and her child and a very powerful youkai. They are moving that way." Inuyasha pointed towards the West.

Sango felt relieved and her heart beat settled down. She recognized some of the members in the pack. Her little brother was alive and travelling with Lord Sesshoumaru. He was safe. Tears began to gather in her eyes and flooded over. Inuyasha looked troubled at her. He hadn't meant to worry her.

"Kohaku is alright you don't have to worry. I don't think the youkai in that pack are after his jewel shard." Inuyasha wanted to reassure the crying girl.

"Silly, off course Kohaku is safe with that pack." Sango grabbed Inuyasha's hand and gave him a watery smile.

Sango turned away to arrange her appearance. Miroku looked amused at Inuyasha and scooted a little closer. "Now you can meet your brother and talk things through." Miroku gave him a lecherous smile.

Inuyasha's eyes grew impossible wide. "Brother?" He managed to force out.

Miroku smile grew wider. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." When he saw the confusion in Inuyasha's eyes, his smile faded away.

"Who?" Inuyasha felt like he was missing something. The name had triggered a painful streak through his heart, but he didn't know why.

Stunned his friends stared at him. They looked at each other then back to him, then again to each other. No one could say anything. It would be amusing was it not for the importance of the matter.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru please wake up!" Rin whispered her insistent plea.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked a little disoriented at the human girl on her knees next to his head. His mother watched the scene from a chair. The majestic lord was lying on the ground and the little human girl was doing her best not to wrap her arms around her self adopted father. With a graceful move Sesshoumaru leaped up and his appearance was again as impeccable as always. Rin beamed happily up to him. She had been worried when she had walked in his room behind the Lady of the West and saw Lord Sesshoumaru lying on the ground.

"Mother, have you forgotten the courtesy to ask permission before entering a room?" Sesshoumaru's cold voice was chilling. He felt Rin getting distressed by his words and casual brushed his claws once over her hair, to make it clear to her that he didn't blame her. Her smile had lackluster for a moment, but became even brighter.

The Lady of the West met his look. "Each situation requires appropriate measures."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at that and the Lady of the West almost sighed when she had to explain her words. "You weren't answering the knocks on your door."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru and you also missed breakfast. Rin was worried that Lord Sesshoumaru was sick, although master Jaken said that a great taiyoukai like Lord Sesshoumaru couldn't get sick. I'm glad he was right for once." The eyes of the little girl mirrored the concern she had felt.

"Rin, go and play with your friends." Again he brushed with his claws over her hair. He didn't want the girl to be concerned about him.

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru." Happily she turned around and skipped out the door.

"As expected the potion functioned as required." Sesshoumaru felt like he had been in a fierce battle and he had lost. This loss was to be considered as a success. But somehow he felt like life was not worth living anymore. He mentally shrugged the weak thought away.

"The potion was rather strong, considering your resilience against poison. There doesn't seem to be any side effects." Lady Taisho had calculated the right strength of the potion, but the difficulty with strong doses were, that they always tend to have unexpected side effects.

Except for the feeling of loss Sesshoumaru felt like always and dismissed any possibility of side effects. His mother left the room after a scrutinizing look.

After a hot bath and some nourishment Sesshoumaru headed to his office when loud quarreling voices attracted his attention. He wouldn't have paid attention to it, was it not that one of the voices was his retainer. His voice was flaring to a hysterical level, this was of course quite usual, but not the words he was using. In a flash Sesshoumaru flew through the corridor and positioned him between an enraged kappa, standing with his staff ready to shoot a blazing fire and some low level gardening youkai with gardening tools ready to attack. They looked with greedy eyes at the boy standing behind the kappa. Kohake was hurt, but he stood tall with his weapon drawn.

"Stand down!" came the undisputable command of the taiyoukai and he let his massive powerful youki flare around him.

The lower youkai cowered. The red in their eyes disappeared and they pushed their foreheads to the ground in total submission. Jaken breathed out relieved and leaned heavy on the staff. He was glad the ordeal was over. He was just berating the boy that he wasn't allowed to walk freely in the castle when the lower youkai had attacked the boy and wanted to claim the jewel shard in his back. The boy had instinctively grabbed the kappa youkai and pushed him behind his back, to keep him out harm's way. When the lower youkai had closed in on the boy and attacked him as one, he had fought them off but still one of the tools hit him hard on the shoulder and head. When he fell down, the kappa had jumped in front of him and scolded the lower youkai with all his might and with the use of many colorful words.

With a disdainful look Sesshoumaru dismissed the lower youkai, but not before he promised them an appropriate punishment for attacking his guest. One of the lower youkai actually sank through his knees and wet himself when the harsh glare of his lord hit him.

Jaken began to complain over the lack of control of the lower youkai. He himself was strong enough to resist the alluring pull of the jewel shard. He scolded the lower youkai for the mess they had made and was about go and order the maintenance crew to take care of it.

"Master Jaken, thank you for saving me. I'll always be indebted to you." Kohaku bowed courteous towards the fidgeting kappa.

Jaken gaped at first at the polite human. Then with a serious look he bowed back. "It is me who is in your debt. You kept me out harm's way."

"No, master Jaken, they weren't after you. My presence had endangered you. I bid you my humblest apologies." Kohaku felt dishearten. Even in the Lord's castle he was the cause of danger for others.

"Young taiji it is me who owes you an apology." The deep voice of the taiyoukai startled Kohaku.

Not understanding he looked up in the serene pale face. Jaken gasped when the taiyoukai bowed his head.

"My neglect to introduce you as my guest and the poor control I have over my servants has caused this distress to you. Accept my apologies." Sesshoumaru bowed his head deeper.

Kohaku didn't know what to do. He couldn't accept the apologies the perfect taiyoukai graciously was offering. There were no grounds for the taiyoukai to apologies. He would never judge the impeccable taiyoukai. But if he didn't accept, the taiyoukai would be offended. Kohaku glanced with distressed eyes at Jaken, who looked sympathizing back. The taiyoukai waited patiently with his head bowed, long silver strands of hair began to flow from behind the elfish ears. For a moment Kohaku forgot the predicament he was in and admired the liquid fall of silver.

"I…I…cannot. There is no need for apologies. Please don't do this. I…I…cannot." He looked up and met the warm golden eyes of the youkai. Arms clad in white silk wrapped around him like a blanket of empathy. Tears gathered in his eyes. It had been a very long time that he felt he was cared for. He hadn't even known that he had missed that feeling and had craved for it. Slowly he raised his arms and wrapped them tightly around the tall youkai's waist. Tears began to escape his control and flowed freely on the taiyoukai's pristine kimono. Feeling guilty for sullying the white attire Kohaku cried even more and pushed his face deeper in the soothing warmth.

Sesshoumaru felt mortified. He didn't know what to do, how to stop the boy from crying and handle a boy holding on to him for dear live. Carefully he brushed his claws over the boy's hair. He looked around for any assistance, but except for a passed out Jaken nobody was there to lend him a helping hand. A soft chuckle from behind startled him. His mother was watching the scene and didn't make an effort to end the discomfort her son felt. She silently strode away.

For the first time in a long time Kohaku let the barrier around his heart lessen and instantly his emotions took control of him. He didn't know what had triggered the reaction, but he knew he now could let his guard down and deal with the heavy weight of guilt. He was safe.

He leaned into the warmth surrounding him, deeply inhaling the strong reassuring musky scent and then it finally hit him. He was holding the taiyoukai in a stifling grip and judging by the uncertain brush of claws over his hair, the taiyoukai was not very happy with it.

Kohaku leaned backwards and looked horrified at the wet stain on the taiyoukai's clothes. His eyes grew impossible wide in embarrassment. He glanced up straight into golden eyes, stumbled a few steps back, mumbled a stressful "I'm sorry," and fled the scene. Sesshoumaru looked at the wet spot on his kimono, not quite understanding what and why it all had happened. He leisurely turned around, resuming his walk to his office. When he opened the door the impassive voice of his mother welcomed him.

"It seems small weak youkai and children feel at ease in your presence. Have you gone soft or are you that powerful that your strength is recognized as a safe heaven. Those small ones somehow know you won't attack them, because it would dishonor you." The Lady of the West sat on the chair behind her son's desk and looked contemplating at him.

Sesshoumaru silently looked back. He wasn't sure where she was going with her remark. Was she disapproving his reaction on the action of the young taiji or was it only an observation.

"But maybe you were always like this. Back then little Inuyasha had captured your heart and had you wrapped around his little finger." Her voice was amused.

Sesshoumaru heard the name of the little one, but as soon his mind wanted to wrap around the name it dropped in darkness and disappeared. His memory visualized a blur of red with a mischievous grin on its face, but that to instantly fade away. He brushed with his claws against his temples. His mother gracefully stood up and gestured him to sit. She walked behind his chair and massaged his neck.

"Death is tracking the little boy with the jewel shard as lifeline. The jewel shard shall not remain in his back for long now, it seeks to join the bigger part, to become whole again. His life is coming to an end." The Lady of the West felt the muscles in her son's neck tense.

"How you are able to pretend that you are a big bad youkai is beyond me. No wonder those little ones are so fond of you. You are a big push over." Lady Taisho bent forwards and pressed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Do not think I am weak mother." Sesshoumaru felt discontented. He didn't want the boy to die while he was in his care. The boy was always as helpful as he could, never a burden and trusted him.

"Caring for someone is not a weakness, but a strength. Not much youkai can obtain this ability." Sesshoumaru's mother looked proud at her son.

"Maybe all is not lost yet. I will look for a possibility to keep the boy alive." Contemplating she brushed with her claws through his long hair.

"The Meidou stone could be of some help. But that's not why I wanted to speak to you." The Lady of the West moved to the front of the desk and out down on a chair. "I want to go through the guestlist for the party." Lady Taisho laid the list in front of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at it and arched his brow when he saw the added names of a few males.

"Those names are unnecessary." He didn't want to mate any of the females on the list, but he would bear their presence and pick one of them as his mate. The last thing he wanted where effeminate males to parade in front of him and make advances towards him.

"Okay I will remove the names of the males from the list, even though they can bare pups." The Lady of the West looked at the list and scratched the names of the males, but placed another one on the backside of the paper.

Sesshoumaru looked at the soft smile on his mothers lips when she wrote the name.

"This one will not compete. He is my special guest. Maybe he also can choose one of the allegeable females. The miko travelling with him, is trying to put a claim on him, but is not worthy of him. The more I get to know him, the more I like him." Lady Taisho though of the brave and beautiful hanyou, she had claimed as her son.

"Do as you please mother as long as your special guest doesn't intrude in my affairs." Sesshoumaru felt interest for the special guest, his mother never showed interest in others beside her family.

"Oh, he will not, but maybe will. Now I met him I understand why you are so taken with him. He is very beautiful and worthy of the name of the inu clan." Lady Taisho looked with warm eyes at Sesshoumaru, when he arched an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"You don't have to be so surprised even I have mellowed with the years. I know he is a hanyou, but that doesn't matter to me anymore." Still the puzzlement was readable on Sesshoumaru's face.

"I'm talking about your little brother." The lady of the West was getting a little bothered.

"My little brother? A hanyou?" Sesshoumaru searched his memory, again a dash of red flashed through his mind, followed by a cocky smile and then everything went black.

"Yes, Inuyasha! You don't have to pretend you don't know him." The Lady of the West looked worried at him.

"I do not have to pretend mother. I don't know anyone by the name of Inuyasha and certainly not any hanyou sibling." Sesshoumaru almost growled at his mother implication.

Lady Taisho looked with wide eyes at her son. How could he forget his little brother? Then realization hit her. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, her two sons? No…no…no, her mind grunted in distress.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter inspite the lack of lemons. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24: We meet again

I'm so sorry I updated this story after such a long time (almost one and a half year - bad, bad sessinulover). Please forgive me and I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't make money from this .

* * *

Previous:

Lady Taisho looked with wide eyes at her son. How could he forget his little brother? Then realization hit her. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, her two sons? No…no…no, her mind grunted in distress.

* * *

"Inuyasha, you are not serious right?" Miroku wasn't sure what was happening.

"Yes, I am. I don't recall having a brother. Don't you think I would know if I had a f**king brother." Inuyasha felt angry, but confused why his heart hurt so much.

"But Inuyasha, you really don't remember?" Then a thought hit Miroku, maybe Inuyasha pretended he didn't have a brother. This was his way to deal with the dilemma.

"I understand Inuyasha. You are right. We were mistaken, you don't have a brother." Miroku winked to Inuyasha, who looked confused back.

"But Miroku?" Sango was still confused.

Miroku pulled Sango and Kagome with him and explained to them that this was Inuyasha's way to deal with the problems with his brother. Kagome still didn't get it. She had thought that the brothers were getting closer, maybe a little too close. And the acceptance of Inuyasha as her son by the mother of Sesshoumaru would only benefit that. Unless Sesshoumaru didn't approve that and the relationship tumbled down to hating each other once again. She could benefit from this resolve. She rubbed over her temples, to soothe the painfully pulse. No, this was not the right thing to do.

"Miroku, I can't agree with you. They were getting along quite well. No, Inuyasha is wrong. He can't ignore his brother's existence just because it suits him." Kagome looked angry at Inuyasha.

"Miroku, I have to agree with Kagome. I don't think this is the right way to handle any problem." Sango couldn't believe this was the solution to the problem they had. The love between them was too deep, too strong.

"Maybe so, but we have to let him try to cope with his feelings in his own way and pace." Miroku knew that the girls were right from a point of view, but he also couldn't ignore his friend's wishes.

"Well we could do that, for a while at least." Kagome said not completely convinced. Not handling problems always tend to make it bigger.

"Okay, maybe the time we need to reach the castle will suffice. So we all agree not to mention Inuyasha's brother in the meanwhile." Miroku hoped the time was enough for Inuyasha.

Reluctantly the girls agreed with him. Kagome explained to Shippo and grudging agreed not to pester Inuyasha about his stupid decision.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

The lady of the West was calm and collected. She had to, otherwise she wouldn't be able to reverse the damage that was done. She knew the spell was absolute, but she had to believe that there was something, anything that could undo the harm her son had inflicted on himself. If only at least one of her sons had told her that they loved each other more than strict brotherly, she wouldn't have given the potion to Sesshoumaru.

"Ajumaru, I have an important mission for you." Lady Taisho stroked her twin fur.

Ajumaru kneeled down in front of her and held his head inclined. Since she had adopted the hanyou as her son, she had start to mellow somewhat. The coldness that had always surrounded her had lessened and the icy gaze was more a chilling breeze.

"Hand this invitation personally to lord Inuyasha." Lady Taisho put the written invitation on a low table.

Ajumaru felt a little disappointed. He was the commander of the guards and not some messenger boy. Still, he bowed deeper and picked up the invitation. He began to back up to the door when her stern cold voice froze him.

"I'm not done yet. You must recruit eight of your most trusted men and escort the human companions of my son to the south wing. Their residence must seem unrestricted, but you must make sure they don't wander around freely. But first I have do put a spell on you and your men. The human girl has the almost complete jewel of the four souls with her. Youkai will be tempted by the pull of the power of the jewel. The miko conceals the power as well as she can, but she isn't strong enough. I want to have a word with them as soon as they arrive. Now go and return with your men." The lady of the West dismissed the commander of the guards.

She regretted that she couldn't retrieve her youngest son herself. She wanted to prepare Inuyasha against the fact that Sesshoumaru had forgotten about him and that it was all her fault. But now the quests had arrived, her presence was needed at the castle. She had to tend to her responsibilities and get rid of the greedy swarm that had invaded the castle to have a piece of the Western lands and her perfect son. She conveniently ignored the fact that she herself had invited the so-called 'greedy swarm'. Now she had to make sure that Sesshoumaru didn't choose one of the boring spoilt bitches before she got the chance to make things right between the brothers. If Inuyasha loved his youkai brother enough he would be able to win him back, but unfortunately that wasn't a guarantee that he would regain his memory.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Ajumaru kneeled down in front of the prince of the Western lands and presented the invitation to him. He knew the boy would be devastated. He had seen the two half brothers together and there was literally no room between them for any doubt that they loved each other. He was more than surprised when the lady of the West had announced the reason for the party to the staff. Everyone was exited that Lord Sesshoumaru had finally agreed to choose a mate, but Ajumaru was surprised that the two brothers hadn't chosen each other as their mates. They looked happy with each other, but maybe the Lady of the West had opposed against their mating. He knew that the Lady of the West insisted upon a successor and maybe their bound wasn't destined to produce one.

But who was he to speculate about the choices the royal inu youkai made. Still he would prefer that lord Sesshoumaru choose his little sexy hanyou brother. They were perfect for each other and the young prince had grace and was kind of heart. The palace would be lively once again, like the time before he left to search for ways to become a full youkai. But there was also that situation with the human priestess that was traveling with the young prince. It was clear she wanted to establish a claim on the young prince. Ajumaru didn't like her much. The short time he had the opportunity to study her, he wasn't sure she was right for lord Inuyasha. But once again he was overstepping his duty as commander of the royal guards. He stayed kneeled while the young prince read the invitation.

"What the f**k?" Inuyasha looked utterly shocked at the lines written on the piece of paper.

The words stirred something wonderful and at the same time painful inside of him. A flash of gold, golden eyes so like his own, but more catlike crossed his mind. He tried to grasp the image, but it was gone again, leaving a feeling of great despair.

"I do have a brother!" Inuyasha looked at his group members.

They shuffled uncomfortable with his feet and looked apprehensive back at him.

"How the f**k don't I know about him?" he asked nobody special.

Now it was everyone else's turn to look surprised.

"Eh, Inuyasha? You really don't remember lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku finally began to realize that Inuyasha wasn't pretending and really had forgotten about his brother. But that was so impossible.

"Sesshoumaru." Whispered Inuyasha and again a pain streak flashed in his chest, but nothing else, just that fast incredible pain.

"No, I don't remember him." Inuyasha yelled trying to cope with the devastating pain that was engulfing him, but he didn't know why.

Ajumaru looked startled at his young lord. This was unexpected. He wondered what the reaction of the lady of the West would be. Not pleased would be an understatement, but maybe she knew about this and possibly planned it. She was cunning and manipulative. She could have planned this. Maybe she didn't want a hanyou as her son's mate. But that couldn't be right, she had accepted him as her son, so she didn't object his mixed blood or… Ajumaru stopped himself and forced himself to not think about the new developments.

"Inuyasha can I have a word with you in private?" Miroku pulled Inuyasha to the side.

Maybe the hurt of separation from his loved one had traumatized him. He wanted to help to make things right. But Inuyasha felt an overwhelming feeling of betrayal when Miroku grabbed his upper arm. He felt trapped and confined by his friend and pulled in an abrupt movement his arm out the grasp of his friend. For a moment he looked piercing at his friend and considered the possibility that Miroku was hiding something from him. Shocked by the expression of Inuyasha, Miroku stepped back.

"Inuyasha don't freak out." Kagome stepped between the two.

"I don't remember my brother and…and I know he knows more. He is keeping something from me." Inuyasha carefully breathed out. He didn't want to hurt anyone of his friends, but somehow he felt that one of them had gravely hurt him. Every one was at unease.

"Let me be! You don't understand." Inuyasha looked confused at the girl in front of him.

"There is a reasonable explanation for this all." Sango stepped beside Kagome and shielded her husband from Inuyasha, who was getting more aggravated by the minute.

"Ajumaru see to it, that my pack arrives safely at the castle. I'm going ahead." It was strange to hear a direct order leave Inuyasha's mouth. The order was directed at Ajumaru, but also at his pack and it was indubitable.

"Inuyasha…" The soft call for him left Kagome's lips, but he chose to ignore it and took off without looking back.

Swift as a flash of light he disappeared from their eyesight.

Ajumaru turned towards the human and bowed courtly. "It's my order to escort you safely to the castle."

Miroku bowed back and started to walk. The girls followed close. Miroku was glad for the escort. The air was singing with youki drenched in it from various strong youkai.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

If Inuyasha had traveled with the human it would have taken him two days to reach the castle instead of half a day. The sun would set soon when he stood in front of the impressive doors of the castle. He searched in his sleeve for the invitation to show it to the guards next to the door, but the fox youkai already had recognized the young prince and bowed respectfully before he opened the door. Inuyasha smirked slightly. It was still a little disturbing that full youkai showed him this kind of respect. He nodded towards the guards and walked inside. Once the doors closed behind him, he jumped in the nearest tree and contemplated what his next move would be.

Now he was this close he was uncertain how to approach his unknown brother. The bastard would surely have a twisted reason to stay hidden from him this long. The invitation was not from him, but from his mother, so he probably didn't want his hanyou brother around. Well he wouldn't accept such a treatment. He was strong and if necessary force his full blooded youkai brother of him to accept him. His own mother had accepted him, now it would be his turn and if he wouldn't acknowledge him as a worthy brother he would kick his royal ass.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard giggling coming from behind a few tall bushes. Inuyasha jumped stealthy from tree to tree towards the giggling. He jumped in a high and massive sakura tree in the centre of a square.

A bunch of giggling girls was looking at a platinum haired beauty on the bench under the sakura tree. Beautiful sweet smelling blossoms hung heavy and rich in the tree. Some petals had fallen in the hair of the serene beauty. She was foremost the most beautiful of all the girls there. Inuyasha jumped softly to a lower branch. The rosy petals of the blossoms showered upon the still figure below. She was about to turn her face upwards to see what had caused the petals to rain upon her, when one of the girls broke out the circle of giggling girls. It was more like she was pushed out towards the figure on the bench. Stumbling a little she kneeled on the ground and inclined her head with an abundance of fluttering with her eyelashes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will you allow me the honor to remove the petals out your gorgeous hair." The girl looked up and her eyes glimmered like bright stars.

When her eyes fell on the beauty of the lord staring coldly at her, her breath hitched, but the shine in her eyes didn't fade away. "Although removing the petals will be a pity, because they compliment the your perfect beauty of purest moon ray."

She looked in awe at the slight raise of one delicate eyebrow and the ever so light twitch of the corner of the beautiful full lips. She could have fainted that very moment from delight because those facial movements were so rare and now exclusively for her. But as it was, she was hurled forward by the other girls launching towards the youkai lord, shrieking adoring variations of, "Let me do it – It will be my pleasure to serve you – I want him – he is mine."

The first girl flew forward under the force of the attack and would have fallen on the ground if the taiyoukai wouldn't catch her by her upper arms and steady her. He immediately let her go when she was once again steady on her feet and slightly drew back from the ferocious adoring attention of the girls. Inuyasha could feel laughter bubble up in his chest. So this was his brother, this incomparable beauty who flinched away from the females. The girls were now all over his brother fervently trying to pick the petals out the silky platinum hair, smiling coyly at the taiyoukai and at the same time not so discretely battling each other for the attention of the said taiyoukai.

The first girl almost crawled on the lap of the youkai lord and smiled like a love-sick puppy capable of doing almost anything. Sesshoumaru backed up and the girl tumbled into him. A green haired girl viciously pulled the girl out the lap of the taiyoukai and tried to take her place, but a black haired beauty elbowed her. Two other girl pulled the black haired beauty by her hair and an actual tug war began right in the lap of the more than startled taiyoukai.

Inuyasha felt a little sorry for his brother when he saw him pulling away more and more from the closing in girls. When Sesshoumaru balanced on the very edge of the bench with eyes wide in horror Inuyasha thought it was time to do the chivalry thing and come to his brother's aid.

He jumped down from the tree.

His unexpected arrival was the last drop to push his brother literally over the edge and send him sprawling on the ground with two of the girls on top of him. He was standing in the next heartbeat pulling the two girls up in the same move.

Cold golden eyes gleaming murderous locked with golden eyes drowning in amusement. The rest of the girls watched them in frozen silence. The silence surrounding the scene of one pristine but very pissed off taiyoukai with blossom petals in his platinum hair, two girls hanging on his outstretched arms, a red clad hanyou with a cocky smirk on his face, silver hair flowing around him and a bunch of girls balancing on the edge of the bench in a disorderly mess, lingered on while blossoms floated down.

Then the scene exploded in a cockamamie of sounds and movement. The bench admitted defeat to the uneven distributed weight upon it and tipped over. The bunch of girls toppled over screaming and grasping wildly around. Strands of platinum hair were yanked down by a few girls crashing down on their elegant butts. Sesshoumaru tried to maintain the little dignity he had left and remain standing, but had to follow the lead of the bench and toppled over, disappearing in the pile up of screaming girls and the excessive layers of expensive clothes they were wearing.

Inuyasha's initial shock changed abruptly in a fit of laughter. Still he did his best to unscramble the disarray and carefully to not accidentally scratch the delicate skin of the girls he began to pull them to their feet. Several guards and chaperones of the girls rushed in to help. Soon the girls were gone, leaving a undignified but still very elegant taiyoukai on one knee on the ground, hair pooling around him in a waterfall of platinum. Silently he stood up and looked with blank cold eyes at the inu hanyou wheezing for air after another burst of laughter. Slowly the coldness in the golden eyes turned to icy.

"M…man that…that was too funny." Inuyasha clenched his stomach to ease the pain from cramping muscles. He hadn't laughed so much since, since... yeah ever.

"Sorry, I didn't intend to laugh. But you have to admit that…" Inuyasha gestured laughing towards Sesshoumaru and the ground. "that was so funny. The dog pile was just hilarious." Inuyasha tried hard to control his laughter when he saw that his brother was not amused.

Then the wind decided to join the fun and a gust of wind shook the branches of the tree hard enough to drop a heavy load of sakura blossoms right on top of the platinum head of the taiyoukai. For a moment Inuyasha was shocked to silence, then another fit of laughter struggled to be set free. Inuyasha breathed in a few times to stay silent, but he had to admit defeat and opened his mouth to inhale enough air to give in to the laughter that was bubbling up. At that moment a petal floated right into his mouth. Instead of laughter Inuyasha released a fit of coughs.

He punched his chest to get the obstruction out his system. Inuyasha looked up at his brother wordlessly asking for help.

Sesshoumaru mouth twitched and a devilish grin matched the glint in his eyes. "Indeed, hilarious is the word to describe the situation."

Inuyasha coughed and coughed. The petal was stuck in his windpipe and blocked the much needed air to reach his lungs. He already felt lightheaded. His hand started to reach out to the smug bastard, standing in front of him and studying his fight for air. His lack of intention to help his half brother infuriated Inuyasha. He would rather die than ask for any help from that prissy youkai.

Inuyasha turned his back to his annoying brother, trying to calm himself and coughing out the f**king blossom. His eyes began to roll back in its sockets when a sharp blow between his shoulder blades forced the obstruction away and he eagerly drew some air into his lungs.

After another few much needed inhales of air Inuyasha slowly turned towards his half-brother. Inuyasha sighed deeply and prepared to do the most horrific task ever and thank his stuck up brother. He opened his mouth to get the words out, but nothing came out. He looked up into the face of the taiyoukai, but that didn't help. In fact it made it worse. The sight of a disdainful face with a ghost of an annoyed smirk and cold golden eyes looking back at him were enough to feel irritation bubble up. He quickly averted his eyes, before he would start cussing at the smug bastard with pretty blossoms in his hair. Inuyasha was torn between the feelings of awe at the beauty in front of him and the incredible urge to punch the arrogant bastard.

But the fact remained that his half brother had saved his life and that counted for something. A thank you would suffice because the bastard tried to look impassive and he was succeeded impressively well Inuyasha had to admit, because it was also f**king evident that the taiyoukai internally was rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Irritating f**king bastard." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"Eh…eh…th…" Inuyasha tried to force the words of gratitude out his mouth, but was cut short when the deep velvety voice interrupted him.

"It seems that hanyou aren't capable of performing an easy task as breathing. Or am I mistaken and is this stupidity not a trait of all hanyou, but only limited to you." Sesshoumaru looked satisfied at the hanyou turning red.

"Of course not, you pansy prissy. I have breathing well under control." Inuyasha retorted bluntly.

"I beg to differ. Your control had you almost killed." Sesshoumaru said smoothly.

"Oh and you are so a perfection of control. You fell of a bench." Inuyasha said mockingly.

"I didn't fall. It was a strategic action." Sesshoumaru almost growled the words.

"You were scared and scrambled away from young ladies." Said Inuyasha teasingly and shuddered internally. He would have done the same, maybe worse. "And let us not forget that you strategically buried yourself under a pile of screaming girls. Where did you learn that specific strategic action or let me guess you invented it. And the way you enacted it, its evident that you had much practice to have mastered it to perfection." Inuyasha was warming up to the insults towards Sesshoumaru and when his brother looked stoic at him he enthusiastically continued.

"The horror on your face, the squeak when they fell on you and that sprawled out position on the ground were all top strategic moves. I wonder if this specific strategy will do any good on the battlefield. But whatever works for a girly male like you, you should definitely go for it." Inuyasha laughed wholeheartedly and clasped a hand loosely in front of his mouth, looking around for floating blossom petals trying to kill him.

Sesshoumaru looked impassive at his little hanyou brother and arched an eyebrow when he saw him defend his mouth. "So even stupid hanyou learn from experience, but as expected you are stupid enough to taunt me."

"Or what? Am I supposed to be scared of you? Look I'm trembling in fear. What will you do? Strategically fall to the ground and shrrrr…" Inuyasha gasped for air.

"I've granted you your breath and I can take that privilege away." Strong long fingers curled around Inuyasha's throat.

Once again Inuyasha found himself gasping for breath. His feet dangled in the air and his claws buried deep in the striped wrist, doing nothing to alter the strong grasp.

"Let…go…of…me." Inuyasha managed to hiss the words fairly threatening.

With the cold expression still in place Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha closer and looked into the golden orbs of his little brother. Just some moments longer and the insolent hanyou would finally shut up.

"Sesshoumaru!" The soft but stern voice from behind him was enough to loosen his grip and the hanyou fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Mother." Acknowledged Sesshoumaru his mother's presence.

Inuyasha snarled and swung out to punch the pretty face of his bastard of a brother to pulp. Sesshoumaru dodged the fist with laughable ease.

"You f**king idiot, you almost killed me." Inuyasha took another swing at his brother, but the bastard side-stepped again.

"Stay still so I can get my claws into you." bristled Inuyasha and tried to rip the smooth perfect flesh to shreds, while Sesshoumaru side-stepped the attacks.

"Enough! Play time is over. We have an important diner to tend to." Lady Taisho looked with a stern face at her two sons.

When Ajumaru had send word that Inuyasha had forgotten all about his brother, she knew that the spell had gone wrong. She had felt desperate when she heard that her sons were fighting each other, but now she felt almost happy. The boys were bounding already. For bystanders it may look like they were trying to kill each other, but underneath the show of hatred lay the fact that Sesshoumaru hadn't killed Inuyasha. Were his opponent someone else he would've killed him at once and Inuyasha didn't use his more advanced fighting powers to attack his brother, just his claws.

Inuyasha looked sulking at Sesshoumaru and received a cold arrogant fierce look back. Sesshoumaru walked behind his mother back to the castle. Inuyasha growled deeply when with each step, no with each graceful strode, Sesshoumaru's hair swayed smoothly side to side and the sakura petals in his hair fell to the ground. His freaking brother looked like a flower fairy, dusting his trail with flower petals. It was infuriating that his brother was so girlish looking, so annoying, so strong, so pissing him off, so stuck up, so irritable, so…so beautiful, so perfect. Something in his chest clenched

"Huh." He murmured not knowing why he felt this way.

Pushing the thoughts away he followed the hypnotizing sway of the platinum hair.

Once inside the castle Lady Taisho turned to her sons. "Inuyasha I have laid some formal attires on your bed. Bath and chose one of them to wear at dinner. A change of clothes would not harm you, but I will if you chose to come to diner in that filthy rag." Lady Taisho pointed disgusted at his red fire rat attire.

Inuyasha looked offended at the pointing finger. His faithful fire rat attire wasn't disgusting. He sniffed at it and his nose curled by the stench of blood and sweat, eh maybe it did reek a little and maybe there were some small wear and tears that hadn't mended yet, but otherwise it was perfect. Inuyasha looked defiantly up, ready to defend his beloved clothes. But the glare he received was so piercing cold that he couldn't utter a word and had to gulp down a non existing lump in his throat. When he averted his eyes he looked straight in the smirking face of his brother. He almost stuck his tongue out to him in a very mature manly manner, when his mother continued.

"And you, don't come late. If you intend to be fashionable late, let me remind you that that is a trade fitting for a female and how much you may look like one, you are not. And If you even consider to neglect or stall to chose a mate I will see to it that you will need a water filled bag to sit upon for the remainder of your life." The glare of the lady of the West was now burning hot.

Sesshoumaru actually flinched and moved back a little, hiding behind his bangs. "Wow, you are majorly screwed. Glad it's you not me." Inuyasha smirked mocking at Sesshoumaru and turned away, missing the cruel calculating smirk of his brother.

Inuyasha stood in his fancy clothes in front of the large massive doors between him and the crowd inside. He smoothed some non-existing crinkles out his white silk kimono. He felt uneasy, yes even a little scared to enter the room full of youkai.

"Fear suits you well." The deep silky voice caused Goosebumps to rise over all his body and started a fluttering feeling low in his stomach.

"Hah, as if I would be afraid of anyone in there." Inuyasha cocky dismissing of fear was ignored by the taiyoukai.

"Ah, then you are afraid of someone out here." Sesshoumaru stalked predatory closer to this hanyou brother.

Inuyasha stood his ground, more likely, was frozen to the spot. Sesshoumaru was so close now, that he could feel his body heat and hear his steady heartbeat.

"I'm not afraid of you." The breathless exclamation was nothing like his usual brash voice.

With one elegant finger Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha's chin up and leaned in a little. Inuyasha's breath hitched and he looked with wide eyes into the narrowing golden eyes.

"You should be." Whispered Sesshoumaru with their lips almost touching, breath mingling.

Inuyasha's heart was thumping at full speed and the butterfly fluttering in his stomach were freaking out. Inuyasha shivered involuntary, not from fear, but something else. Something more feral, something disturbing, something exiting, something enticing!

"Never." He all but whispered.

He moved his eyes away from the blazing golden orbs of his brother and lowered them to the full lips too close to his. He wanted to break the web his brother had spun around them. He wanted to pull his face from that lean digit. He wanted to step back. He wanted to create some distance_. He wanted to…, he wanted to…, he wanted to…_

The heavy door swung open and Inuyasha stumbled back, when the digit let go of his chin. He turned to face the crowd in the room. He felt the electrifying presence of his brother move to his side. His body heat was invading his senses.

Inuyasha felt his heartbeat slow down. _He wanted to…to …close the distance. _Inuyasha's mind was finally able to finish the sentence. Mortified by his thoughts he blinked and was once again aware of his surroundings.

Slender fingers curled around his upper arm.

"Let go of me!" He pulled his arm out the burning hot grasp and stepped into the crowded room.

He would rather deal with a hundred youkai in the room, then be alone with his creepy youkai brother. He felt the soft brush off a kimono against his arm and he knew his brother flanked him. The animated conversation in the room silenced instantly and everyone turned towards the too

He felt the soft brush of a kimono against his arm and he knew his brother flanked him. The animated conversation in the room had silenced and everyone turned towards the two ethereal inuyoukai and inuhanyou in the doorway.

Inuyasha wasn't aware of the eyes settling on him. His awareness was on the youkai standing next to him. He waited for his brother to enter the room so he could unnoticed follow. His patience began to slink to nothing when his brother didn't move a muzzle, just stand there and regard the scene in front of him. Inuyasha was just about to yell at him and if necessary push the youkai inside, when the fingers once again curled around his upper arm and he was drawn inside the room.

Inuyasha wanted to pull his arm out the disturbing grasp of the long slender fingers, punch the pretty face and run as hell as far as possible away from the taiyoukai next to and from the youkai inside the room. But then his eyes fell on the graceful female inuyoukai sitting on the head of the table. He automatically matched his steps to his brother's and let him lead the way to the head of the table.

The fingers around his arm felt burning hot and Inuyasha tried to maintain his cool. He was glad when the fingers slipped from his arm when he took the empty seat next to his mother and Sesshoumaru took his seat on the other side of her. The attention that Sesshoumaru received from the attendees of the room was matched by the curious glances towards the inuhanyou. At first Inuyasha held his head inclined and concentrated on the delicious food placed in front of him. Soon he was drawn into conversation with the nobles sharing their table.

He knew quite a few youkai in the room. They had visited the castle when he had lived there. His memory from that time was full of gaps and he had a nagging feeling that he was forgetting something, someone, someone important, someone special.

He tried to concentrate on the food and fill the emptiness in his stomach with it, but somehow the void in his stomach stayed the same. Also the fluttering hadn't stop. It returned with enthusiasm each time he heard the deep smooth voice of his brother. He tried to will the hyper alertness over his brother away, but every word he spoke, every move he made was registered by Inuyasha.

"So, lord Sesshoumaru will you consider my daughter as your mate?" Lord Akaido pulled his daughter in the eyesight of the desirable taiyoukai.

Around them parents began to praise their daughter and sons to Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Akaido, you will refrain from such conduct. My son will announce his choice whenever he is ready." The even voice from lady Taisho was sweet and soft, but still silence was immediate so the words of the taiyoukai couldn't be missed.

"Why is it mother that only one son has the opportune to find a mate amongst those present while two sons are allegeable? It would hardly be fair if I would fortune from this opportune and my sibling wouldn't." An eyebrow was arched up as if he was genuinely concerned.

Inuyasha looked mortified at his brother. The stuck up f**k was trying to get back at him.

When his mother didn't answer him, just arched an eyebrow herself, Sesshoumaru continued. "Or must I presume, that you have a preference to one son over the other?" Sesshoumaru carried a faint smirk around his lips.

His brother was trying to screw him over and wasn't low enough to criticize his own mother. Inuyasha gnashed his teeth and wanted to reciprocate the horrendous accusation when a small hand landed on his thigh and brushed reassuring over it . He instantly calmed down.

The lady of the West turned towards her son. "You are entitled to make your own assumptions. But I have to admit that you have a point. The opportune is indeed ideal to find a suitable mate for both of my sons."

The crowd murmured among themselves. This presented a bigger opportunity to the nobles. A hanyou was mostly not considered as a preferred mate, but this strong beautiful inuhanyou with royal blood and with an auspicious reputation as a skilled fighter was much desired.

Inuyasha was on the fringe of punching his brother for giving their mother ideas and trapping him. He breathed in and out a few times to control his temper. Then an idea hit him, if his brother wanted to play this game, he could also.

"Mother I would gladly make use of this opportune, but I insist that your eldest makes the first choice, maybe someone fiery and bubbly to compensate your vigilant personality." Inuyasha was sure his brother didn't want to be mated, so he was safe.

"My choice isn't related to yours. So there is no need for that. Beside I insist that you my little brother have the first choice. I would suggest a reticent mate to compensate your flamboyant nature." Sesshoumaru said threateningly sweet.

Inuyasha wanted to retaliate, but lady Taisho was faster. "Okay, then it is settled. Each son shall choose a mate for the other."

* * *

Thx for reading.


End file.
